Jackson and Ramona Sleep Together
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: One night during a thunder storm, Ramona gets scared and goes to Jackson for comfort. This results in the two teenagers sleeping together which eventually... leads to things in their lives getting quite complicated. *It's an epic Fuller House story like no other featuring romance, heartbreak, a pregnancy, and an unforgettable story of how love and time can heal all wounds.
1. Spending the Night Together

_*Author's Note - This series is Rated M due to some chapters (but not all) having a degree of sexually mature content. Chapters featuring mild sexual content will have one dash: "-" before and after their title names, and chapters featuring much explicit_ _content will have two dashes: "-" right before and after their title names for those that want to skip chapters that feature this type of content._

Jackson was laying down alone in his bedroom one night wearing just a t-shirt and shorts. There was a loud thunderstorm outside keeping him awake but with Max gone for the weekend to visit their grandfather, Jackson was just happy to have the bedroom to himself. However Jackson's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening. Jackson sat up and saw Ramona stepping into his bedroom wearing a bath robe. A confused Jackson said, "Ramona, what's wrong?" A slightly nervous looking Ramona said, "I'm sorry. It's just... I've always been afraid of thunder storms and there's never been one this bad since I moved in, and... I'm just scared of being in my room alone during a thunder storm." Jackson rolled his eyes and said, "Can't you just bother your mother?" Ramona then said, "Oh no I can't. If I do, my mom will get all over motherly and demand I start sleeping in her room. I just _can't_ do that. Do you mind if I... just stay with you for a bit." Jackson then said, "Okay I guess. You can relax on the floor if you want."

Suddenly there was the sound of very loud thunder outside. Ramona squealed in terror and jumped onto Jackson's bed sitting next to him. Jackson rolled his eyes as he said, "Or just relax in my bed. Okay then. I'll take the floor." The sound of loud thunder could suddenly be heard again causing Ramona to grab onto Jackson's arm tightly as she said, "No! Please, just... just stay with me here... until the storm is over." Jackson sighed as he said, "Okay." Jackson and Ramona simply sat still for awhile as Ramona kept a hold of Jackson's arm tightly. After several minutes passed, Jackson said, "So... how is it living in my old room?" Ramona made a small smile as she said, "It's good. I love the privacy." Jackson sighed as he said, "And I sure did until you took it from me." Ramona then said, "Oh. Sorry to rub it in. I _am_ so thankful every day I have that room though. Thanks again." Jackson then said, "Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. I sure do miss being alone in there." A curious Ramona then said, "Why would you want to be alone in your room so much? Max isn't that much of a bother is he?" Jackson sighed and said, "No. It's just... there are times a man likes to have long periods of privacy so he can... keep himself _pleased_." A curious Ramona said, "What do you mean _pleased_? I mean you didn't have food or a TV in there. All you could probably do in there is look at your phone and... Oh! When you meant _pleased_ you meant..." Jackson interrupted Ramona and said, "Lets just stop right there." Jackson and Ramona remained sitting where they were in silence.

Eventually the silence was broken by Ramona who said, "So... you and Rocki seem to have become a happy couple." Jackson smirked as he said, "Yeah. I guess so." Then Ramona said, "Well I hope you're being careful with her. I hear that Rocki is a bit more... _experienced_ than you are. You two are being _safe_ right?" A wide eyed and startled Jackson said, "Okay. This conversation is getting way too weird now." Ramona then said, "Look. I care about you and don't want you getting in any kind of trouble. So... you're keeping yourselves _protected_ right?" Jackson sighed and said, "Don't worry about it. We haven't even got to that level yet?" Ramona sighed and said, "Oh good. Good to hear." A curious Jackson then said, "So uh... when me and Rocki eventually do... _do it_ , do you have any tips." A confused Ramona said, "Excuse me?" Jackson then said, "You know. How do girls like it when they're _doing it_ with a guy?" Ramona then said, "I, um... wouldn't know." A confused Jackson said, "You mean you never... not even with Popko..." Ramona's face began to turn a bit red as she said, "No. I um... I've never gotten beyond kissing." Jackson and Ramona again remained still sitting in silence.

Suddenly Ramona giggled a bit. A confused Jackson said, "What? What's so funny?" Ramona then said, "Nothing. It's just... this is all kinda playing out like a fantasy I had when I was young." A curious Jackson said, "What do you mean?" Ramona then said, "Oh that for some contrived reason I'd be living with a boy I liked and that one night I would be alone with him in his bed and we'd just start talking for a long time." Jackson then said, "Oh? And what boy was it that you fantasized about when you were young?" Ramona began to blush as she said, "Oh... nobody." Jackson to smile as he said, "Oh come on. You can tell me. Is it someone I know. Come on. Spill it out." Ramona brushed some hair away from her face as she turned her head just a little bit to look into Jackson's eyes as she said, "It... it was you." A surprised Jackson said, "Me? You mean... but... but I thought growing up you didn't like me." Ramona rolled her eyes as she said, "Come on Jackson. When a girl or young preteen lady acts like she doesn't like a boy but keeps spending time around him, it obviously means she likes him." A surprised Jackson then said, "Whoa. I... whoa." Ramona then said, "I... I just never told you because I thought you didn't like me." Jackson then turned to look right at Ramona as he said, "I didn't like you because I thought you didn't like me." A surprised looking Ramona said, "Wait. You mean if I had just... but that means..." Jackson and Ramona looked away from each other as they sat in silence for some more time.

Eventually Ramona broke then silence again as she said, "But I guess it 's too late now. You're with Rocki now and we're kind of become like brother and sister living together. It would just be..." Suddenly Jackson turned Ramona's head with his hand and kissed her right on the lips. Seconds later, Jackson moved his face away. The two both began to blush as Ramona said, "Whoa. Just... whoa." Jackson nodded as he said, "Yeah. Whoa." Ramona closed her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry I bothered you Jackson. I'll just go back to my room and..." Suddenly the sound of loud thunder could be heard again. Ramona grabbed tightly onto Jackson's arm again. Jackson then said, "It's okay Ramona. Come on. Lay down." Jackson then laid down on the right side of his body. Ramona soon after laid down on the left side of her body so she would face Jackson. Jackson pulled a blanket over the two. The two teenagers laid still as they looked into each other's eyes. The sound of thunder was then heard again. Ramona squealed in fear as she wrapped her arms around Jackson's body tightly. Jackson then put one hand behind Ramona's back and another on the back of her head as he said, "It's okay Ramona. It's gonna be okay." Ramona smiled as she began to snuggle close to Jackson. The two remained in each other's arms as the rest of the night continued.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Feelings Are Admitted

The morning sun began to shine into Jackson's bedroom and had just crept onto Jackson's bed. On the bed under a blanket laying together asleep were Jackson and Ramona. As the morning sun hit their faces, the two teenagers slowly began to open their eyes. The first thing they saw was the other. Ramona smiled as she said, "Hey." Jackson smiled as he said, "Hey." Suddenly Ramona's face became one of panic as she looked at a clock near her and said, "Oh shoot. Our parents are gonna get up soon. I gotta get out of here." Ramona then jumped out of bed but as she did, her bath robe became undone exposing her body to Jackson revealing that she only had a bra and panties on. A wide eyed Jackson said, "Wait. You mean all night you were only wearing..." Ramona then covered herself up with the bath robe again as she said, "This didn't happen. Okay? We act like this never happened." Ramona then quickly slipped out of the room and closed the door. Jackson simply remained in bed with a confused look on his face.

As the morning went on, Jackson and Ramona went down to the kitchen fully dressed. The two sat across from each other at the kitchen table as the rest of their family came down to eat as well. Jackson and Ramona talked to their other family members but didn't say a word to each other. The next day, Jackson and Ramona both left the house and began to walk to school together. As they walked Jackson said, "Look Ramona. About what we said the other night..." Ramona then said, "Jackson, like I said. It didn't happen." Jackson then said, "Okay. Lets act like we didn't sleep together. But you said you liked me. So that means..." Ramona then said, "Jackson. Acting like it didn't happen means we act like nothing that was said or heard ever happened. Meaning: go back to your happy romance with Rocki. And I'll go back to... just being me." Ramona then ran ahead of Jackson as Jackson called out to Ramona to wait up. But she didn't.

After school Jackson tried approaching Ramona again. But Ramona stayed away from Jackson. At home Jackson tried knocking on Ramona's door when she was alone in her room. But Ramona didn't answer. For the next several days, Ramona stayed away from Jackson as much as she could and didn't even acknowledge his presence. Eventually one Saturday morning came and Jackson noticed Ramona stepping into the bathroom to shower. Jackson went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Jackson then heard Ramona say, "Occupied." Jackson then said, "Good. You acknowledge I exist finally. Ramona, I wanna talk to you. About us. About how we feel. I... Ramona can you step out here so we can talk about this properly?" Jackson heard only silence. Then he heard the shower turn on. An upset Jackson then opened the bathroom door, stepped in, and closed the door behind him. From behind the closed shower curtain Ramona poked her face out and said, "Jackson. What are you doing in here?" Jackson then said, "Trying to get you to talk." Ramona then said, "Hello. I'm in the shower and I already have soap in my hair." Jackson then said, "Good. Then you're not leaving for a bit. That'll give me a chance to say my piece." Ramona rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever. You've got three minutes." Ramona then put her head back into the shower keeping the curtain closed as Jackson said, "Ramona, I... I can't stop thinking about you. I know when I was younger I said you were a pain. But... there are so many things about you I've always admired. I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you're so kind to Tommy. I love how despite how much of a pain they are, you still care about your family. I love the fact that since you've been living here I get to see your beautiful face every day. And I love how I can't stop thinking about you. It can feel painful at times how much I love you but even then... I love that bit of pain I feel. Because it's all about you. I love everything about you Ramona. I love you completely Ramona."

Jackson then heard the shower water turn off. Ramona's hand came out from behind the shower curtain and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the wall. Several seconds later Ramona opened the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around her body that went down from her air pits to just above her knees. Ramona's hair was wet but it was already tied back a bit. Ramona then stepped out of the shower and stood silently in front of Jackson. After a moment of looking right at Jackson she said, "You mean every word of what you said?" Jackson nodded and said, "I'll mean every word until the end of time." Ramona looked deeply into Jackson's eyes for a moment. Then Ramona had her hands grab the sides of Jackson's head and immediately Ramona kissed Jackson right on the lips. Jackson kissed Ramona back as he wrapped his arms around Ramona. Ramona moved her hands behind Jackson's head as she pushed his body closer to hers. Jackson moved his hands down Ramona's back as he pushed Ramona's body even closer to his. The two remained lip locked for the next several minutes finally feeling completely happy together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Note - What did you all think so far? What do you want to happen next? I'll consider suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	3. Rocki Finds Out

Jackson and Ramona were both on top of Ramona's bed kissing. The two teenagers were wearing their school clothes as they had their arms wrapped around each other tightly as they kissed. Ramona was on top of Jackson while Jackson had his knees bent a bit to help keep Ramona's body in place. Eventually the two broke their kiss as a smiling Ramona said, "Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening. Are... are we really doing this?" A smiling Jackson said, "Of course we are." Ramona then got off of Jackson and sat next to him as Jackson sat up. The two teenagers looked at the others' face as Ramona said, "It's just... this was supposed to be just a fantasy. For years I thought you'd never... and I'd never..." Jackson then said, "I know. But here we are. I guess the only question now is... where do we go from here?" Ramona then looked away as she said, "Oh boy. How are we gonna tell our families about this? Our moms won't let us live in the same house knowing we actually like each other now." Jackson then said, "Worse. How are we gonna tell our friends about this? I _am_ still technically dating Rocki." Ramona then said, "Oh God, you are. Well... you deal with breaking the news to Rocki. I'll figure out some way to tell our families." Suddenly the two heard a knock on the door to Ramona's room and then heard Ramona's mother Kimmy say, "Ramona. You in there?"

Both Jackson and Ramona's faces got wide eyed. Ramona then quickly pushed Jackson into her closet and shut the closet door. Ramona then opened her bedroom door seeing Kimmy. A smiling Ramona then said, "Yes mother. Is there anything I and only I because I'm the only one in here can do for you?" Kimmy then said, "You have your bags packed kid? You're spending the weekend with your father for his family reunion." Ramona then said, "Right. That is this weekend. Um... I'll be out in ten minutes." Ramona then shut the door. Ramona then raced over to the closet and opened it seeing Jackson standing squeezed between her clothes. Ramona then said, "I'm sorry. I forgot about spending time with my dad this weekend." Jackson then said, "But what about us? We just became a couple this morning. We've only kissed in the bathroom and our rooms. I was hoping we could practice kissing in other places today." Ramona then said, "I'll try to make it up to you while gone. I'm sorry. But... before I go..." Suddenly Ramona jumped into the closet kissing Jackson again and pushed his back against the wall. The two teenagers wrapped their arms around each other again as their bodies began to hide behind the clothes as their kissing session went on for several minutes more.

Jackson was walking down a sidewalk by himself with a slightly nervous face as he said, "Okay. I just have to tell Rocki that it's just not working out. I'll tell her that our relationship began on rocky ground and... Oh God, she'd hate it if I used her name as part of an analogy. Okay. I'll just I can't date a girl who has consistently hit me in the arm. Hmm... Okay. Maybe I can..." Suddenly Jackson heard Rocki's voice yell, "Jackson!" Jackson turned his head and saw Rocki running towards him. Rocki instantly jumped into Jackson's arms and immediately kissed him. Jackson stood surprised as he felt Rocki's lips push against his. Rocki then broke their kiss and said, "Sorry but I couldn't wait to see you. Guess what? My mom is out of town this whole weekend so we've got the entire house to ourselves. Come on." Rocki then pulled Jackson away as a nervous looking Jackson said, "What?"

Rocki pulled Jackson inside of a large house and closed the door. Rocki led Jackson into the living room as she said, "Here. Let me get your coat... and more." Rocki then pulled Jackson's shirt off leaving him shirtless and pushed him onto a couch. A surprised Jackson said, "Rocki, what are..." Suddenly Rocki took her own shirt off exposing her upper body to Jackson which was now only covered by a purple bra. A very wide eyed Jackson said, "Rocki. What is..." Suddenly Rocki pulled her pants off exposing her bare legs and lower body to Jackson which was now only covered by purple panties. Rocki then jumped onto Jackson's legs as she said, "We've been dating for over half a year now. I want you Jackson Fuller. And I know you want me." Jackson then said, "Yes. And about wanting things, I... I first need to use the bathroom. Just let me do that and then I'll be right back. Look. I'm just gonna put my phone on the coffee table here so you know I'm coming back. And now I gotta go." Jackson then stood up and walked out of the room. Rocki stayed on the couch looking disappointed. Then Rocki heard Jackson's phone make a buzzing sound. Out of curiosity, Rocki went over to Jackson's phone and looked at it. With one quick swipe, Rocki saw a text message marked as being sent from Ramona. Rocki then saw Ramona's message say, "Sorry we couldn't spend the weekend together. I hope this helps make up for it." Then Rocki saw an image pop on the screen of Ramona laying on a bed wearing a gold bikini with her stomach on the bed and her legs and behind sticking up into the air a bit. Rocki's eyes widened greatly. Then Jackson walked back into the room as he said, "Okay Rocki. I think we need to talk." Then Rocki stood up holding Jackson's phone out as she said, "Oh yes Jackson. I think we have a lot to talk about."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Note - What did you all think so far? What do you want to happen next? I'll consider suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	4. A Secret Couple

Jackson stood in shock as he saw Rocki (who was in nothing but her underwear) holding up a picture on his phone of Ramona (who was in nothing but her underwear). Jackson then said, "Rocki, I... wait. How did that picture get on my phone?" Rocki then said, "Ramona just sent it to your phone. Care to explain why she would just happen to send this to you?" Jackson sighed and said, "I'm sorry Rocki. It's just the other night..."

Several minutes later Jackson was finishing explaining the story of the last several days to Rocki as he said, "So again. It all just happened so suddenly. I always liked Ramona but never thought she'd go out with me. I never wanted to hurt you and was planning on breaking the news to you today. I swear! And... I'm sorry." Rocki smirked as she said, "Well at least you were completely honest." A surprised Jackson said, "You're not mad?" Rocki then said, "Oh heck no. No relationship lasts forever. Except for maybe you and Ramona. It's so obvious you two have been secretly crushing on each other forever. I only went after you because I thought it would help you with growing up." Jackson then said, "So... me and you have broken up then? And you're cool with me and Ramona being together?" Rocki then said, "Oh heck yes. In fact whenever my mom is gone, you two are free to hang out in our backyard pool and guest room. You know... in case you two want some _real privacy_ one day." Jackson smiled as he said, "Thanks Rocki. Thank you so much." Jackson then gave Rocki a big hug. As they were in mid-hug though Rocki said, "Jackson, we're not dating anymore and you're hugging me while I'm only in my underwear." Jackson then said, "Uh oh." Then Rocki punched Jackson hard in the arm.

The next day in the evening Ramona stepped into her room and turned the lights on. As soon as Ramona closed the bedroom door Jackson stepped out of Ramona's closet as he said, "You came back late." A startled Ramona said, "Oh! Jackson. Sorry. My dad's parents just kept us up a long time. Are you sure it's okay to be in here? What if Max realizes you're gone and tells your mom." Jackson then said, "Max went to bed early and is always a sound sleeper as long as I'm quiet. And he's not gonna hear a peep from me because I'm gonna spend the night with you." Ramona smiled as she said, "Ooo. Sounds nice. But before that... were you serious over the phone when you said Rocki is cool with us being together?" Jackson then said, "Oh yeah. And before I left she promised not to tell anyone." Ramona then said, "Good. And sorry again for sending that picture to you at a bad time. I should've texted you first to ask if you were alone." Jackson then said, "It's okay. I think it actually helped the break up go smoother. I did enjoy spending time studying every detail of it last night though." Ramona smiled as she stepped closer to Jackson and held his hands as she said, "I knew you would." Jackson then said, "I was only really surprised when you said you didn't want me to send you any pics of me in _my_ underwear." Ramona then said, "Well that's because I was hoping I could get some pics of you in your underwear... and me in my underwear... together." Jackson smiled as he said, "That sounds like an arrangement I can help make possible."

About an hour later, Jackson and Ramona were laying in Ramona's bed together wearing just their underwear. Jackson was laying back as he had the side of his body on the bed while Ramona pressed the side of her body against Jackson's. Ramona held her camera up as she took a selfie of her and Jackson laying together. Ramona smiled as she brought the camera closer to her face and began to swipe through several recently taken pictures that included her and Jackson kissing in just their underwear in front of a mirror, and kissing on Ramona's bed. Eventually Ramona put the camera down as she said, "Yep. These photos are the very definition of priceless." Jackson smiled as he said, "Just remember to send them to me and only me." Ramona smiled as she cuddled next to to Jackson and said, "Of course. So Jackson... I was thinking... I don't think we can tell our families about us being together. If we do, they'll never let us live together. They're be watching our every move and... we'll never get to be together like _this_ anymore. Do you think we could maybe keep this a secret?" Jackson then said, "What? Like forever?" Ramona then said, "No. Just until we both turn 18. Then we'll get our own place and tell our families the truth then." Then Jackson said, "So wait. For the next three years of our lives, you want us to sneak around behind our families' backs and have secret make out sessions until we graduate from high school?" A nervous looking Ramona said, "Well... yes." Jackson then made a big smile as he said, "Sounds good to me." Ramona then smiled too as she pulled a blanket over her and Jackson's bodies. Then the two embraced the other and kissed as they both began to doze off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Note - So Jackson and Ramona are officially a "secret couple" now? Will things work out, or will things go wrong? What do you all want to happen next? I'll consider suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	5. -The Special Shower-

_*Note - This chapter contains sexually suggestive situations and is meant to be read by mature readers only._

It was early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to shine as Ramona who was wearing only her underwear laid on her bed alone. As Ramona opened her eyes she looked around the room and said, "Jackson? Jackson? Hmm." Ramona then got out of her room and sneaked into the nearby bathroom. Immediately Ramona heard the shower running. As soon as she closed the bathroom door Ramona said, "Jackson? Is that you?" Ramona then heard Jackson (who was getting washed up) say, "Ramona? You need anything?" Ramona then said, "I just wanted to know why you got up before me this morning." Jackson then said, "Well I just wanted to be the first to shower this morning. And I am extra sweaty from being so close to you last night." Ramona then said, "Well you know what? I'm sweaty too." Jackson then in a light hearted tone said, "Well feel free to join me if you're anxious to get clean now too." A smiling Ramona then said, "Hmm. Maybe I will." Suddenly Ramona stripped off her underwear and had her completely naked body step into the shower. A completely naked Jackson saw Ramona stand in front of him totally nude and with wide eyes, Jackson said, "Ramona!? You..." A smiling Ramona said, "Shh. It's okay. This'll be fun. Come on. I'll help you get clean." Jackson stood frozen as his eyes could only stare at Ramona's naked form. Ramona then rolled her eyes quickly and said, "Yes. These are my breasts, and this is my vagina. All girls have them." As Jackson remained still he said, "It's just... Wow. You look even more beautiful naked than I could've dreamed." Ramona made a big smile as she said, "Aww. Thanks. And by the way... little Jackson doesn't look so bad either. Although I see he hit a growth spurt as soon as I walked in." Jackson blushed bright red as he tried to cover his crotch area. Ramona giggled a bit as she got some shampoo out and began to wash her hair under the shower head.

As Ramona washed her hair, Jackson remained still as he watched in awe as the completely naked Ramona showered. Ramona then turned to look back at Jackson as she said, "I'm surprised you haven't offered to wash my back or something. What's wrong? Scared? Or are you actually secretly gay?" Jackson then quickly shook his head and then he said, "No. It's just... I never thought you and me would actually reach this stage. I was half joking when I asked you to join me." Ramona smirked as she said, "Okay. But there's gotta to be more to it than that." Jackson then began to blush more as he said, "And... I'm worried that once I start touching you completely naked... I might not be able to stop touching you everywhere, and maybe... go too far with you." Ramona then stood right in front of Jackson and held his hands as she said, "Look. How about we just kiss, and that'll be it... for now. Okay?" Jackson nodded as he said, "Okay." Ramona then put her hands on Jackson's arms and moved her face forward and began to kiss Jackson. Jackson kissed Ramona back as he put his hands on Ramona's back. Then Jackson moved his hands down Ramona's back and eventually began to squeeze Ramona's bare smooth buttocks. Feeling pleasured by Jackson squeezing her sensitive butt, Ramona moaned a bit and she suddenly had the lower region of her stomach press against Jackson's crotch area as she began to pull Jackson very close to her. However Jackson suddenly felt his penis suddenly ejaculate and he jumped back as he said, "Ah! Oh God. Oh God. I'm sorry." Ramona giggled as she said, "Oh gross. You got it all over my legs. I'm gonna need to do some serious scrubbing now." Jackson then sat down in the shower stall as he put his hands on his forehead.

Ramona then turned the shower off and then sat next to Jackson. Ramona put her arm around Jackson's arm as she said, "Jackson, what's wrong?" Jackson then looked at Ramona as he said, "It's just... Ramona, you're the most beautiful woman on the planet. I love your body, mind and soul. I want you more than anything ever. But... I'm just afraid of jumping into something we might not be ready for." Ramona then looked right at Jackson as she said, "Jackson, if you're worried about forcing me to do something I'm not ready to do, don't be. I'm ready for whatever next step whenever you are. I want you more than anything else in my life too. You've shown me a type of kindness, understanding, devotion, and love that I thought could never exist. And I don't want us to slow down because you think I'm not ready. I'm willing to do whatever should come next in our relationship whenever you are." Jackson then said, "But why bring this up now Ramona? We just got to the stage of kissing in our underwear last night. Why now?" Ramona sighed and said, "Well... I... I found out yesterday that my mom had signed me up for some two month summer camp. It's supposed to be some stupid female empowerment program. It starts as soon as the school year ends." Jackson then said, "But... the school year ends in eight days. You mean at the end of next week we're..." Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. We'll be apart for two months." Jackson and Ramona sat in silence for a moment. Then Jackson said, "Ramona... Before we're apart for so long, I... I want to experience giving ourselves to each other completely." A nervous looking Ramona said, "Wait. You mean..." Jackson then looked right into Ramona's eyes as he said, "We've shared our hearts with one another. Now I'm ready for us to share our bodies. Ramona... will you have sex with me?"

 _*Writers Note - So what do you all want to see happen next? I'll consider suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	6. Getting Ready

Jackson sat on a bench outside of the local high school looking deep in thought. From nearby, Jackson's friend Popko appeared and sat next to Jackson as he said, "Hey Jackson. You look deep in thought man. Anything on your mind?" Jackson then said, "I... Well... ugg. I need to tell someone. Look Popko. What I'm about to tell you, promise not to tell anyone. Okay?" Popko then said, "Yeah man. Sure. What's going on?" Jackson then said, "There's a girl I really like and the other day... I asked her to have sex with me... and we will be on the last day of school." Popko then said, "Whoa! Congrats man! Awesome! So why do you look so nervous then?" Jackson then said, "I'm still not sure if I'm ready. I mean I've never had sex before. What if I don't do it right. What if I'm actually not ready." Popko then said, "Just chill man. Let an experienced man tell you how it works." Jackson then said, "Wait. You mean you've..." Popko then said, "Yeah. Plenty of times. And it's not as terrifying as it seems. Look. You gotta go in confidant. Act like you know what you're doing even if you don't." Jackson then said, "But what _should_ I be doing?" Popko then said, "Whatever feels natural man. The girl is often nervous, but she'll relax if you relax. Take whatever position you want, foreplay as much as you want, and just do it how you want. Own the situation man and you can get any girl to love you. That's how I got a college age babysitter to do it with me back when she was babysitting my little brother when I was only 12. Chicks of all ages just dig a guy with a confidence." Jackson then said, "Okay, but... anything I should be prepared for?" Popko then said, "Look. I'm gonna guess you've put your hands in your pants to pleasure yourself often at home. But doing the real thing is way different. Your hard member is used to your hand but a girl feels much more different. She's gonna feel tight and probably wet. But just make her feel like the most important girl in the world and she won't notice any awkwardness from your lack of experience. Anything else?" Jackson took a deep breath and then said, "I guess... no."

Outside of Rocki's house, both Ramona and Rocki were sitting on beach chairs in their bikinis looking out at the scenery while talking. As they talked, Ramona said, "I am so nervous Rocki. I said yes when Jackson asked me but... should I really be doing this now? Am I ready? Am I old enough?" Rocki then said, "Well to answer the last question, of course you're old enough girl. I mean look at your body. If God thought you weren't ready he wouldn't have given you a rack and a butt like yours already." With a concerned face Ramona said, "But is it right for me to be doing this at fifteen? I mean shouldn't I be getting married or at least be out of high school first?" Rocki smirked as she said, "Your innocence is amusing. Ramona, sex is part of the human experience. It's part of your identity. You don't really know yourself completely until you've done it." A curious Ramona then said, "Wait. You mean you..." Rocki then said, "Duh. Of course I have. Like every other week since I turned thirteen." Then Ramona said, "But I thought before Jackson, you never had a boyfriend." Rocki then said, "I hadn't. It's just I don't really believe in being tied down to one guy. So I've had sex with tons of different guys." With a confused expression Ramona said, "But isn't that kind of weird?" With a matter of the fact expression Rocki said, "No. It's just another way to explore the world and myself. Every time I have sex with a guy, I learn new things about myself based on how I react to the situation." Ramona then said, "Okay. That's how you live your life. But... do you think I'm ready to live that kind of life with Jackson?" Rocki sighed and then said, "You and Jackson are different than me. You two actually seem to believe in true love, even though I think I think it's nothing than more a mental security blanket created by a world full of people that are too scared to experiment and sleep around. But that being said, you should be certain you're ready to do this. Once you've had sex once, you can't go back. It's like a toddler walking for the first time. Once you start walking, you never wanna go back. And once you've become sexually active, you can't come back from that either. You'll finally be walking in a whole new world." Ramona then said, "Rocki... what is the world of being sexually active like?" Rocki smiled and then said, "Like nothing else you've experienced. Feeling no barrier between yourself and your partner brings pleasure to both the body and mind. It's empowering to know it's nothing but your body and your choice of actions that's bringing pleasure to your partner." A nervous looking Ramona then said, "Does it hurt ever? Like what about your first time?" Rocki then said, "Depends. Have you already broken your you know what already?" Ramona then said, "Well... when I was twelve I found a vibrator hiding in my mom's room and... yes. The answer is yes." Rocki smirked as she said, "Well it won't hurt too much then. And even though you think that vibrator may count as sexual experience, it really isn't. At best, a vibrator is exercise. With a man, it's so different. I mean think about it. You're going from a toy to a full warm body. And if he's on top of you, that's a lot more weight to handle." Ramona then said, "Does it hurt when the guy is on top?" Rocki smiled as she said, "No. If anything a heavy body full of muscle and sweaty skin pushing down on your own nude body just turns a girl on more." Ramona sat silent for a moment. Rocki then said, "Anything else you need to know?" Ramona took a deep breath and then said, "I guess... no."

Several days later at night time, Ramona stood in her bedroom facing the front door. Her alarm clock said: 10:00pm, and Ramona was standing in tight silver dress as she heard a knock on the door. Ramona then said, "Come in." Jackson then walked into the room wearing only his pajamas. A wide eyed Jackson then closed the door and said, "Apparently I under dressed." Ramona smiled as she said, "Just wanted to add a little something special to the evening." Jackson stepped towards Ramona as he said, " _You're_ the only something special I need this evening." Jackson then moved some of Ramona's hair that had dropped down near her face. As he did, Ramona said, "Jackson... do you really wanna do this?" Jackson then said, "Yeah. Do... do you really wanna do this?" Ramona nodded quickly and said, "Absolutely. I... I know our parents' generation said we should wait until marriage to do this but... to me marriage is just a commitment for two people to stay together for the rest of their lives. And I... I truly believe we're gonna stay together forever." Jackson then put his hands on Ramona's cheeks as he said, "Ramona. You are the only girl I've truly loved. I want you and only you. So are you ready for this?" Ramona then said, "Yes. Lets do it Jackson. Lets have sex. It's time we make love right now."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Note - So what do you all want to see happen next... and then after that? I'll consider suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	7. --It Finally Happens!--

_*Note - This chapter contains material depicting teenagers having sexual intercourse and is meant to be read by mature readers only._

Ramona was standing in her room wearing a tight dress while Jackson stood in front of Ramona in his pajamas. Jackson put his hands on Ramona's cheeks as he said, "Ramona. You are the only girl I've truly loved. I want you and only you. So are you ready for this?" Ramona then said, "Yes. Lets do it Jackson. Lets have sex. It's time we make love right now." Jackson then took out of his pocket a cell phone and then turned on a song softly. The music was smooth jazz. Jackson then put his arms around Ramona's back bringing her close to him. Ramona put her arms around Jackson's neck as she gently moved her forehead against Jackson's forehead. The two began to slowly dance together as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Jackson then gently pushed Ramona a foot away from him and took her hand and twirled her around a little bit. Then Jackson stood behind Ramona and put his arms around Ramona's stomach. Jackson and Ramona swayed their bodies together left and right a bit. Then Ramona turned her head back and began to kiss Jackson on the lips. As Ramona kissed Jackson passionately, she moved one of her hands up and used it to start stroking Jackson's hair. Then Jackson moved his hands behind Ramona and began to unzip the back of her tight dress. Jackson then began to slide Ramona's dress off her body. Ramona let her dress fall to the ground and stepped out of it. She then turned to look at Jackson standing in nothing but her lacy white underwear. Ramona then pushed Jackson into a wall and began to kiss him again as she started to unbutton Jackson's shirt. Eventually the shirt was completely unbuttoned and then Ramona began to run her fingers across Jackson's chest. Jackson moved his arms so his shirt would fall behind him and then he put his arms around Ramona again.

Jackson then slowly moved Ramona towards her bed. Then Jackson gently pushed Ramona down onto her bed while holding onto her back. Eventually Ramona was laying on top of her bed and looking up at Jackson. Jackson then began to pull his pants down while Ramona made a sexy smile as she put her arms behind her back and began to unhook her bra. As soon as Jackson's pants were completely off of him, Ramona immediately threw her bra at him. Jackson smiled as he look down at his topless girlfriend. Ramona laid smiling with her head on her pillow as her teenage breasts were now in full view for Jackson to see. Jackson smiled as he began to move his body down on the bed. Jackson then got on all fours over Ramona as he moved his face towards Ramona's breasts. Jackson put his hands around Ramona's underage breasts and began to caress them as he moved his face towards them. Jackson then began to lick Ramona's breasts and moved his tongue against and sucked on Ramona's tender nipples. Ramona moaned in deep pleasure as she had her hands squeeze at the bed sheets beneath her.

Eventually Jackson moved his face back to Ramona's face. The two kissed each other's lips again for another minute, their heads moving a bit to the left and right as they did Then Jackson got up on his knees and pulled his underwear off his body. Ramona whose hair was now spread out all over her pillow looked at Jackson with some nervousness in her face. Jackson made a reassuring smile as he moved his hands to Ramona's hips and began to gently pull Ramona's panties off. Ramona made a smile as Jackson pulled Ramona's panties down her legs, lifting them up just a bit to make it easier to pull Ramona's underwear from her body. Then Jackson tossed Ramona's panties to the ground. The two teenagers were now completely naked in bed.

Jackson then got on all fours over Ramona. Jackson moved just his head down as he kissed Ramona on the lips again for just a moment. Then Jackson moved his face away from Ramona just three inches and could see she looked very nervous, and was beginning to tremble. Jackson then moved his hard penis to the opening of Ramona's womanhood while keeping his eyes focused on Ramona's face. The two remained completely still for a moment. Ramona then nodded her head at Jackson and both of them took a deep breath. Then... Jackson dropped his whole body down on Ramona. Jackson's hard solid chest crushed down on Ramona's breasts. Jackson's legs instantly fell on Ramona's legs. And Jackson's penis slid inside of Ramona's vagina. The two both instantly moaned as Ramona wrapped her arms around Jackson tightly. Ramona however moaned much louder as her mouth opened wide in an "O" formation. Jackson looked into Ramona's eyes to see if she was okay. Ramona was gasping for a moment. Jackson gave her a concerned look. Ramona then caught her breath, looked into Jackson's eyes, and nodded as she made a small smile. Then Ramona kissed Jackson and hugged him tight, pushing Jackson's upper body even closer to hers. Jackson began to pump his hard penis up and down as it slid hard between the tight vaginal walls of Ramona's womanhood. Ramona closed her eyes as she began to bend one of her knees and moan more. Jackson's entire lower body was nearly jumping up and down as his butt bounced up and down in the air. Jackson pumped harder and harder as Ramona moaned more and more. Then for a moment Jackson slowed down just so he could look more closely at Ramona's face. Ramona looked deeply into Jackson's eyes as Jackson opened his mouth and said, "God, you're beautiful." Ramona moved her face at Jackson and kissed him on the lips again as Jackson proceeded back to pumping his member hard into Ramona. Ramona began to have her own lower region and butt bounce up and down a bit to match the rhythm of how Jackson's body moved. The two's bodies shook so much as a great deal of sweat came off the other's bodies and fell onto both each other and the bed. Jackson and Ramona held each other very close as they shook faster and faster. Then... the two hit their climax and Jackson released his load into Ramona's body. The two moaned as Ramona felt the warm liquids from Jackson's body pour into her. Then it ended. Jackson then flipped his body over and lay on his back next to Ramona. The two remained still for a moment. Then they turned their heads to look at the other. Jackson then said, "Did you like it?" Ramona made a big smile as she said, "I loved it. I love you. Jackson... I will love you forever." Jackson smiled as he said, "And you will always be the only girl for me." The two both held each other's hands as they pulled a blanket over their bodies and began to snuggle close to the other.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. A Problem Begins

Jackson and Ramona were both laying naked together in Ramona's bed. Jackson was laying on his back while Ramona laid on her side with her body pressed against the side of Jackson's chest and leg. As they lay together Ramona said, "Last night... saying it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced would be an understatement." Jackson then said, "I loved every second of it. Just like I love you." Ramona sighed as she said, "It's just too bad I'm gonna be gone for the next 80 days." A surprised Jackson said, "80 days? I thought you said this camp thing you were going to was just two months?" Ramona then said, "I meant _about_ two months. Although I guess 80 days is more like three months." An upset Jackson said, "More like the whole summer. You mean I have to go all of summer break without you." Ramona then laid on her her back upset as she said, "I'm sorry Jackson. I..." Jackson then smiled as he held Ramona's hand and said, "Don't be sorry. You do what you have to do. After the summer is over, we'll have the rest of our lives to be together." Ramona smiled as she and Jackson moved their faces towards the other and kissed.

 **Day 1:**

Jackson sat alone in his room alone as he scrolled though his phone of pictures of Ramona in a bikini, Ramona in her underwear, and pictures of both of them kissing in their underwear. Jackson smiled and then sighed. Jackson then heard his phone ring and he immediately accepted the call coming in. An anxious Jackson said, "Ramona?" Jackson then heard Ramona's voice say, "Hey Jackson. It's me. Look, I don't have long because this stupid camp only gives us five minutes of phone time per day. They say we have to get disconnected from the rest of the world. I need to use the rest of this time to call my family." Jackson sighed as he said, "But what about..." Ramona then said, "I'm sorry. I'd be on the phone with you all day and night while here if I could but... I gotta go. Sorry." Ramona then hung up as Jackson simply sat still. Then Jackson put his phone down as he said, "Now what?"

 **Day 2:**

Jackson was walking down the sidewalk of his town alone as he looked down and sighed. Jackson then suddenly heard a voice say, "Jackson?" Jackson turned his head and saw his friend Lola walking up to him. Jackson then said, "Oh, hey Lola." Lola then said, "Hey. What are you doing around here? You're pretty far from your home." Jackson then said, "Eh. Just taking a really long walk today. I really don't have much else to do." Then Lola said, "Well, I'm have a pretty bland summer myself. Hey, feel free to come over to my place sometime if you want. My backyard has a pool." Jackson then said, "Maybe. For now, I'm just gonna keep on walking. Thanks for the invite though." Jackson then moved away from Lola and continued his long walk.

 **Day 4:**

Jackson sat alone in his bedroom in the afternoon. He had a blanket over him but his pants were down. Jackson was holding his phone in one hand as he looked at pictures of Ramona in her underwear, while he used his other hand to rub hard against and pleasure his penis. Eventually Jackson hit his climax and ejaculated on his bed. Jackson then laid back and sighed as he said, "It'll never be good as the real thing."

 **Day 7:**

Jackson was outside taking a walk scrolling through his phone as he said, "Time to download some new tunes. What? It says my data storage is full? Do I want to delete non-music files to make room? Yes. All-right. Download starting and... Wait. Delete non-music files? That means... No. No. Undo. Undo. Un... No. My pictures of Ramona... they're gone. All gone." An angry Jackson then got ready to throw his phone away, but then stopped, put his phone in his pocket, and continued to walk with his head hung low.

 **Day 11:**

Jackson sat alone in his room with his curtains closed and the lights turned out. Jackson then looked at his phone, sighed, and then dialed a number. Upon hearing a pick up, Jackson said, "Hey. Lola? Yeah, it's Jackson. Hey. You know how you said I could come over to your house some time? Well, how about tomorrow..."

 **Day 12:**

Jackson and Lola were both sitting on beach chairs wearing t-shirts and shorts while overlooking a pool. As they relaxed under large umbrellas Lola said, "I'm telling you Jackson, this is all I need to enjoy life. Sun, pretty water, nice shade, and warm air. It's the little things you need in life to make you happy." With a simple expression on his face Jackson said, "Yeah. Sure." Lola then said, "Jackson... what's wrong?" A caught off guard Jackson said, "What? What do you mean what's wrong? How do you know... I mean..." With a simple smile Lola said, "I can just tell. You're not yourself. You look like you lost the best part of yourself. What's going on?" Jackson then said, "I... Well, I... I finally found... Oh man, this is gonna be awkward." Lola then said, "Look, whatever it is. I promise I'll keep it a secret. It's okay. You can tell me." Jackson sighed and then said, "I... I finally found love Lola. Like... real love." A surprised Lola then said, "A new girlfriend? But I didn't hear..." Jackson then said, "She's my secret girlfriend. I can't tell anyone about it because... well... if our parents find out..." Lola then looked out at the water as she said, "It's Ramona isn't it?" With a completely surprised face Jackson yelled, "WHAT!? WHAT THE!? HOW DID... I mean... what makes you think..." Lola giggled a bit and said, "Obviously if your parents found out, they wouldn't let you live together anymore. And it was kind of obvious you two had a thing for each other." A flustered Jackson said, "How many other people know?" Lola then said, "No one I know of. It's okay. So... how long have you been together?" Jackson then said, "Not too long. But it feel like an eternity already. Although it's felt like another eternity since Ramona left to go to a girls camp all summer." Lola then said, "That stinks. You must miss her a lot." Jackson then said, "I do. And it hurts. Every day it hurts. Like my heart... feels like it's in pain every second." Lola then with a sympathetic face leaned towards Jackson and held his hand. Jackson looked at Lola, as Lola said, "I'm sorry. I... I hope you can feel better in time."

 **Day 14:**

Lola and Jackson were both sitting in Lola's living room together as Lola said, "I haven't seen this movie before. I wonder what it's called?" Jackson then said, "What channel are we watching?" Lola then said, "It's one of the premium channels we're getting for free for a week as some preview deal. It's looking pretty romantic and... Oh my... they're taking all their clothes off and... Oh God, I'm sorry." Lola then turned the TV off as she said, "Sorry. I didn't realize we had flipped to a porno film." Jackson then said, "No worries. It looked real stupid anyway. From that bit I saw, it was so fake." Lola then said, "And how would you know how to differentiate between real sex and fake sex?" Jackson began to blush bright red as he said, "Um... well..." Lola with a nervous look on her face said, "Jackson... did you and Ramona have sex before she left for summer camp?" With a nervous face Jackson said, "Well... yes... it was just once though." Lola then said, "Oh. Was it... good? I mean are you two gonna do it again and... you know what, I'm sorry. This conversation is getting too awkward. Um... want to put on some Disney movie now while I get some popcorn?" Jackson then said, "Um... Yeah. Sure."

 **Day 17:**

Jackson and Lola were both sitting near the pool in Lola's backyard again as Lola said, "So what do you think will happen in the next season of _Red Planet Diaries_?" Jackson then said, "Well, I think..." Jackson then heard his phone ring. Jackson answered it and said, "Hello? Ramona! Hey. I'm doing fine. Just hanging out at the pool and... Oh, you already gotta go. Okay. Well love you." Jackson then hung up his phone and sighed. Lola then looked straight into Jackson's eyes as she said, "Jackson... Ramona is real lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Jackson then said, "Yeah... well... I wish I was lucky enough to have a girlfriend here by my side right now." Lola then sat still as she began to seem deep in thought.

 **Day 21:**

Jackson and Lola were sitting in front of a TV laughing as Jackson said, "This new Netflix show is awesome. How come I've never heard of it?" Lola then said, "You just needed the right person to show you what you were missing out on. Should we watch the next episode?" A smiling Jackson said, "Of course!"

 **Day 26:**

Jackson was wearing swim trunks as he sat on a floating chair in Lola's pool. Lola was laying on another floating chair in a pink bikini as she said, "Yep. Is anything nicer than just sitting back like this?" Jackson then smiled as he said, "Actually, I can think of something nicer." Then Jackson jumped off his floating chair and flipped Lola's chair, sending her falling into the water. A shocked Lola said, "Jackson! Why did you..." Jackson laughed as he said, "You asked me a question. I simply answered in a creative way. You gonna do something about it?" Lola smirked as she said, "Actually..." Then Lola swam after Jackson. Jackson tried to swim away but Lola instantly jumped on Jackson's back and held onto him tight. Jackson then stepped out of the pool as Lola continued to hang on to Jackson. A laughing Jackson said, "Lola, let go!" A laughing Lola said, "Never!"

 **Day 32:**

Lola and Jackson were sitting in a movie theater watching a comedy movie and laughing together. As Jackson continued to watch the movie, Lola looked at Jackson's hand near hers. Lola then slowly moved her hand towards Jackson's hand. Then Lola had her hand gently grab Jackson's. Jackson then gently squeezed Lola's hand back. The two looked at each other briefly and smiled.

 **Day 39:**

Jackson was sitting on a floating chair in the pool when Lola suddenly jumped near him yelling, "Canon ball!" Lola made a huge splash which caused Jackson to fall off his chair. Lola then swam after Jackson and said, "Oh no, you aren't getting away." Lola then began to tickle Jackson under his arm pits as he said, "No. Not my ticklish spot." Lola then said, "But I like hearing you laugh." Jackson then suddenly grabbed Lola's arms and held them up as he said, "Actually... I like it when you make me laugh Lola. Thank you... for everything you've done for me this summer." Both Jackson and Lola remained still for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Jackson heard his cell phone ring. Jackson then began to swim out of the pool as he said, "Hold on. That could be Ramona." Lola then suddenly grabbed Jackson's arm as she said, "Jackson!" A confused Jackson said, "What?" Lola then said, "Don't answer that." A confused Jackson said, "Why?" Lola then took a deep breath and said, "Because... Oh God, this is so wrong but... Jackson... I... I..." Jackson then said, "Lola, what's wrong?" Lola then looking completely nervous took a deep breath. Then Lola moved her face forward and kissed Jackson. Lola wrapped her arms around Jackson as she began to press her body against him. Then eventually Lola broke the kiss and took a step away. A shocked Jackson said, "Lola... why... how..." Lola then said, "I know this is so wrong. You're dating Ramona and I know you like her but... Jackson, by God I want you. I want you bad. And... if you ever want to try something new... I... I would be willing to give myself to you Jackson. Completely." A nervous looking Jackson said, "Lola, do you mean..." Lola then grabbed one of Jackson's hand and guided it to her chest. Lola then said, "Jackson Fuller... I want you so bad that I... I want to make love to you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Writers Note - So what do you all want to see happen next? I have ideas but I want to hear yours as well. I'll consider any suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	9. Deciding What to Do

Jackson sat on a bench in the park alone looking out at the horizon as he appeared to be deep in thought. From nearby Popko appeared and sat next to Jackson. Popko then said, "Hey. Jackson. What's happening? You look deep in thought again. You still trying to figure out if you're ready to have sex with that mystery girl of yours?" Jackson then said, "Not exactly. Last month we finally did lose our virginity to each other. But she's been gone for a while and now... there's another girl. She's become like my best friend and... now she wants to have sex with me and... I'm trying to figure out if I want to have sex with her." A smiling Popko then said, "All right. Action Jackson has got two honeys to play with now. Congrats man. Go for it and enjoy." Then Jackson said, "But... the girl I lost my virginity to... I love her. I told her she was the only girl for me. We're in a committed relationship. How can I just go behind her back and have sex with another girl?" Popko smirked as he said, "Jackson. We're teenagers. No one expects us to have sex with only one person. You gotta get out. Play the field." Then Jackson said, "But my girlfriend... I don't want to leave her... but... I... I also like this new girl that's entered my life. I want them both but..." Then Popko said, "Then have both. Live happy with your girlfriend and just enjoy fooling around with your new mistress on the side. It's no big deal." Jackson then said, "It isn't?" Popko then said, "Of course not. Look. There's nothing wrong with having a little extra fun outside of your main relationship. Do whatever makes you happy. You only live once man. Go for it." Jackson sighed as he said, "I... I still don't know."

Jackson was sitting in front of Rocki in her living room as Jackson said, "You're the only one I trust to talk to about this openly with Rocki. So tell me... is it okay for me to have sex with Lola while I'm technically in a committed relationship with Ramona?" Rocki smirked as she said, "Jackson, it's only a bad thing if you make it a bad thing. If you ask me, monogamous relationships are just security blankets. People just wanna hold on tight to that _one_ person they like because they're afraid if they lose them, they'll never experience sex and feeling loved again. But here's the thing. There's always plenty of fish in the sea. There's plenty of things to explore. You gotta get out and explore. And you're not going to be able to explore if you stay rooted to just one person." Jackson then said, "But... isn't having sex with multiple people kind of dangerous?" Rocki then said, "If they're strangers, yeah. But once you know the person well enough, it can be the most amazing experience ever. I mean... having sex with multiple people helps you not just explore the world better, but also it helps you better understand yourself. Every time I have sex with a new guy, I learn new things about myself based on how I react to the situation. In fact, having sex with a different girl could help you perform better in bed with Ramona. You could learn new tricks and strategies from being with Lola. But you won't know unless you try." Jackson then put his head down as he looked deep in thought.

Jackson stood in front of the door to Lola's house. He rung the door bell and heard Lola from far away yell, "Coming!" After a moment, Lola opened the door and Jackson immediately saw Lola's hair was wet and she was only wearing a white towel around her body. A caught off guard Lola said, "Jackson. Oh wow. Um, this is..." Jackson then said, "Before you say anything else Lola I need to tell you something. I've made a decision. And you need to know how I feel about us and what needs to happen next."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Note - So what do you all want to see happen next? I have ideas but I want to hear yours as well. I'll consider any suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	10. --The Big Mistake!--

_*Note - This chapter contains sexual content and is meant to be read by mature readers only._

Jackson was laying in a bed with his eyes closed. Jackson then slowly opened them and looked down to see he was completely naked. Then Jackson saw a hand move across his chest. It was the hand of a teenage Asian girl. Then Jackson turned his head and saw it was Lola completely naked laying on her side with her breasts pushed against the side of Jackson's chest. Lola smiled as she said, "That was so amazing Jackson. I really didn't think you were actually going to do it with me. What led you to changing your mind?" Jackson then looked up as he said, "Oh God... I did change my mind."

 _Six hours ago, Jackson stood in front of the door to Lola's house. He rung the door bell and heard Lola from far away yell, "Coming!" After a moment, Lola opened the door and Jackson immediately saw Lola's hair was wet and she was only wearing a white towel around her body. A caught off guard Lola said, "Jackson. Oh wow. Um, this is..." Jackson then said, "Before you say anything else Lola I need to tell you something. I've made a decision. And you need to know how I feel about us and what needs to happen next." With a nervous face Lola said, "And what have you decided?" Jackson then said, "That... I want you so bad." Jackson then jumped into the house, closed the door, and immediately grabbed Lola close and kissed her. Lola kissed Jackson back as she wrapped her own arms around Jackson's body._

In the present, Jackson sat up as he said, "We had sex. We... we really had sex." Lola then sat up and smiled as she sat behind Jackson and pushed her breasts against his back and put her arms around his chest. Lola then said, "Mmm. Yeah. And you were so horny. Of course I definitely was as well."

 _Jackson was in only his underwear as he laid down onto Lola's bed. Lola then stood in front of the bed looking at Jackson as she said, "How much do you want me Jackson?" Jackson then said, "So much." Then Lola moved her hands to the top of the towel and then had it drop. Lola was now standing completely naked in front of Jackson. Her teenage breasts and underage vagina were now in completely view for Jackson to behold. Lola made a sexy smile as she said, "How about now?" With wide eyes Jackson said, "Bad. I want you bad."_

Jackson then stood up and next to the bed as he said, "I... I didn't know what I was going to do until I actually got here. But then I saw you and... it's like I couldn't control myself." Lola then laid on her side on the bed as she said, "I know. It felt like we were animals."

 _Lola was on her knees completely naked as Jackson who was also completely naked was standing on his knees behind Lola. Jackson was pushing his penis deep against Lola's butt cheeks as Lola began to moan loudly. Jackson's hips thrusted back and forth as Lola's butt shaked very quickly. As this happened Lola said, "OHHHH! OH YEAH! HARDER! HARDER! OOOHHH!"_

Jackson looked at a clock near him as he said, "Wait. Six hours have passed!? Did we really go at it for that long!?" Lola smiled as she said, "We had to have gone that long considering all of the positions we took and foreplay we did.

 _Jackson was laying back on the bed as Lola had her mouth move up and down Jackson's penis. Jackson closed his eyes as he said, "OH! OH YEAH LOLA! OH YEAH! YEAH!"_

Lola then said, "I guess since we went at it for so long, you must've really liked it." Jackson simply remained still and quiet. A concerned looking Lola said, "You did like it didn't you?"

 _Jackson was laying on his back while Lola sat on top of Jackson riding him with Jackson's penis deep inside her vagina. Lola bounced up and down Jackson's hard penis as Jackson had his hands grabbing tight to Lola's plump buttocks. As Lola bounced up and down, her breasts jiggled around as she said, "OH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Jackson then yelled, "OH! LOLA! IT'S COMING! I'M... OHHHH! OOOHHHH!" Jackson then ejaculated deep into Lola as both teenagers yelled, "OOOHHHHHHHH!"_

Jackson then covered his face as he said, "Oh God. I... I cheated on Ramona. I actually cheated on her." Lola smiled as she said, "Yeah. But now you have something better. Now come on. Lets take a shower together now and get clean while getting more dirty." Jackson then began to put on his clothes as he said, "No, I... I can't Lola. I love Ramona. I shouldn't have done this." A confused Lola said, "But... I thought by having sex with me, that was your way of saying you were done with her." Jackson then said, "No. I told her we'd be together forever and... this was wrong Lola. This was completely wrong. We can never do this again." An upset looking Lola then stood up as she said, "But what about the last four weeks we spent together? I thought we had something special Jackson. And I especially thought that when you decided to have sex with me." Jackson then said, "I... I wasn't thinking clear Lola. I'm sorry." Lola then with an angry face said, "Well I'm thinking clear Jackson. Especially right now!" Lola then jumped right in front of Jackson and slapped him hard in the face. Lola then yelled, "Get out! I never wanna see you again Jackson Fuller!" Jackson who had tears in his eyes turned his back to Lola and walked out.

 ***Three Weeks Later**

Jackson heard a knock on the door to his house. Jackson answered the door and saw standing in front of him was Lola. A surprised Jackson said, "Lola!? What are you doing here? I thought..." Lola then immediately walked into the house and with a nervous tone she said, "I need to talk to you right now Jackson. Is your family or Ramona here?" Jackson then said, "No. Ramona is still gonna be at that camp for another two weeks and the rest of the family is out at... Lola... are you shaking?" Lola whose arms were shaking a bit with a nervous voice said, "Jackson. There's something important you need to know. I... I... I'm pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Note - So what do you all want to see happen next? I have ideas but I want to hear yours as well. I'll consider any suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	11. The Harsh Truth Revealed

Jackson sat alone in a hospital waiting room with a completely nervous look on his face. Then from an office nearby Lola stepped out and looked at him. Jackson then went over to Lola and said, "Look Lola. I thought about it and I don't know what's going to become of us. But I promise you I will do everything I can to help support our..." Lola then interrupted Jackson and said, "I'm not pregnant." A surprised Jackson said, "What?" Lola then said, "False alarm. The home test was wrong and I guess I was so nervous it affected my period cycle and... the point is you're not going to be a father. So we're through." Jackson then said, "Oh. Well good I guess." Lola then looked away a bit as she said, "Good because you would've been a terrible father." A surprised Jackson said, "And what is that supposed to mean? I... look... me and Ramona... I'm sure we're gonna have kids one day, and I know I'll be a great father to them." With an unimpressed face Lola said, "You? Be a great committed and focused father? You can't even stay focused on one girl at a time! If you have kids, you're going to be the worst father ever to them. Just like you're already the worst boyfriend ever to Ramona!" Jackson simply stood uncertain of what to say as Lola turned her back to him and walked away.

Weeks later, Jackson sat alone at a picnic table at the park looking deep in thought. Suddenly Jackson heard Ramona's voice yell, "Jackson!" Jackson turned his face and saw Ramona running over to him. Ramona immediately ran up to Jackson and hugged him as she said, "Oh God, I missed you so much. I... Jackson... what's wrong? You look upset?" Jackson then said, "Ramona... I... I have to tell you something." A nervous looking Ramona sat in front of Jackson as she said, "Jackson, what's going on?" Jackson then said, "Ramona... I love you. I love you more than any girl in existence. But... I've been unfaithful to you." A frightened looking Ramona said, "Jackson, what are you saying?" Jackson with sadness in his voice said, "When you were gone, I... I spent time with another girl... Lola, and... I didn't want to hurt you. I never did but... one day I went over to Lola's house and... I had sex with Lola. I cheated on you and had sex with Lola." Ramona whose spirit suddenly became crushed said, "You... YOU WHAT!?" Jackson then said, "It was only one time and I instantly regretted it. I didn't have sex with Lola ever again because I realized it was so wrong. You're the only girl I love and..." Ramona then stood up looking very upset as she said, "Stop it. Just stop it." Jackson with tears in his face said, "I wanted to tell you immediately because I love you Ramona, and don't want there to ever be secrets between us." Ramona then with tears in her eyes yelling, "YOU DIDN'T WANT THERE TO BE SECRETS BETWEEN US!? I WOULD HAVE RATHER HAD SECRETS BETWEEN US THAN LEARNING LOLA WAS BETWEEN US!" Jackson then said, "I am sorry Ramona. I am so, so sorry." Ramona then said, "I'M SORRY TOO JACKSON! FOR EVER THINKING WHAT WE HAD WAS REAL! WE'RE THROUGH JACKSON FULLER! THROUGH!" Ramona then ran away very quickly leaving Jackson alone and sad.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _*Writers Note - So what do you all want to see happen next? I have ideas but I want to hear yours as well. I'll consider any suggestions/ideas for this story and others as well._


	12. -Ramona's Difficult Choice-

Ramona lay down on her bed curled in ball crying. As Ramona lay on her bed, memories and imaginings began to flash through her brain. The image of her and Jackson naked in bed with their bodies pressed against her went by. Ramona smiled for half a second. But then the picture, the idea, of Jackson naked in bed with Lola with his nude body pressed against hers, that picture went through Ramona's mind. Ramona felt like she was having a painful stomach ache as she imagined Jackson experiencing sexual please with Lola. The same kind of sexual pleasured he experienced with her; the kind of sexual pleasure he was supposed to experience with _only_ her. Ramona felt special because she thought the kind of intimacy Jackson shared with her, was reserved for _only_ her. Now Ramona learned that wasn't the case. Ramona tried to remember how sorry Jackson seemed when he revealed he had cheated on her. But the only images Ramona's mind kept replaying was Jackson pushing his hard member into Lola's womanhood, Jackson kissing Lola's teenage breasts, his hands grasping her butt cheeks, and their lips kissing. It made Ramona feel completely sick inside. Ramona hated these images that were going through her head. She wished she could think of images involving Jackson again that wouldn't cause her pain. She wanted to forgive Jackson, but didn't know if she could. Then suddenly a fresh idea came into Ramona's mind.

Ramona walked down into the kitchen where her mother Kimmy was preparing food. Ramona sat down as she said, "Hey mom. Watcha doin?" Kimmy then said, "Just getting ready for a special meal I'm gonna have with your dad tonight." Ramona then said, "Mom... how can you still stand to be around dad so much? I mean... he cheated on you... with multiple women I might add. How can you even be open to the idea of being in a relationship with him again?" Kimmy then said, "Why are you asking me this Ramona? I thought you wanted me and your dad to get back together?" Ramona then said, "I do. I just... wanna understand how you could forgive him and give him a second chance." Kimmy then said, "I did forgive him Ramona. Because as much as I wanted to hate him, my relationship with him did give me you. And for that, I could never stay mad at him. Giving him a second chance though... that's more tricky. Because he did cheat on me Ramona. But he did apologize. And every action he's shown me since has proven he wants to win me back. I haven't made it easy for him though. But that was on purpose. My trust in your father is only going to grow based on the choices I see him make. And the more good choices I see him make, the more I start to fall back in love with him." Then Ramona said, "But what if you get re-married and then he cheats on you again?" Kimmy sighed as she said, "Love always involves risks Ramona. You have to be careful when it comes to growing close to who you love. But the rewards you may get... sometimes... it's all worth it for that." Ramona sat still as she looked down and began to think deeply.

Jackson was laying down alone in his bedroom at night wearing just a t-shirt and shorts. Max was gone for the weekend again to visit his grandfather. Suddenly Jackson heard the sound of his bedroom door opening. Jackson sat up and saw Ramona stepping into his bedroom wearing a bath robe. A confused Jackson said, "Ramona?" Ramona sighed and stepped towards Jackson as she said, "I need to talk to you." Ramona sat on the bed next to Jackson as a confused Jackson said, "About what?" Ramona sat next to Jackson looking upset and nervous as she said, "Jackson... do you really love me?" Jackson then said, "Yes. Yes! A million times yes Ramona. Again, I am so sorry for what I did. I feel so terrible about it. I hate myself for what I did and..." Ramona interrupted Jackson and said, "Jackson, stop. I know you're sorry for what you did. Jackson... I... I love you. Despite how mad I was for awhile... I still love you. But... this whole situation has left me wondering if you _really_ love me." Jackson then said, "Ramona... I know it's going to take time to win back your trust. But I will do whatever it takes to win you back. I've already swore off porn for the rest of my life. I won't go to the pool anymore out of fear that seeing other girls in bikinis will mess with my mind. I won't even look at another girl my age if it makes you trust me more." Ramona then said, "Jackson... you have a lot of nice words. But... it's going to take a lot of actions on your part to make me believe those words." Jackson then said, "That's okay. I'll do whatever it takes to win you back Ramona. Even if it means waiting a hundred years for you to be ready." Suddenly the two heard the sound of thunder outside. Ramona suddenly got scared and grabbed onto Jackson's arm. Ramona then looked into Jackson's eyes and said, "Um... Jackson... would it be okay if I... stayed here with you tonight?" Jackson smiled and said, "Sure." Jackson and Ramona then laid down on the bed together. Jackson wrapped his arms around Ramona as Ramona snuggled against Jackson's side. The teenagers then fell asleep together as the night continued.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**

*Author's Note - That's the end for now. Do you all want this story to continue? If the story gets lot of hits, comments, and I get messages with your thoughts, I may just do that. Until then, thanks for reading!


	13. -Jackson, You're a Father-

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

Jackson and Ramona were both naked in a bed together covered by a blanket as they kissed one another. Ramona was lying on top of Jackson with her arms wrapped around Jackson's back while Jackson had his arms wrapped around Ramona with his hands grasping her butt. After a long kiss, Ramona then nestled her head next to Jackson's as she said, "Oh yeah. It _is_ more fun doing it in the morning." Jackson smiled as he said, "I know. Why do it when you're tired versus when you have so much energy?" Ramona then smirked as she said, "Only thing is, clearing up my entire schedule for the morning means I have nothing to do until noon now." Jackson then raised an eyebrow as he said, "We could go at it a few more times then?" Ramona then giggled a bit and said, "That was your plan all along wasn't it?" Jackson with a grin said, "Maybe." Ramona then laid her head on Jackson's chest and titled her head up to look into Jackson's eyes as she said, "Jackson... I'm glad we took the time to work out our relationship." Jackson then said, "I am too. I am forever thankful every day that you gave me a second chance five years ago and have given me the time to prove I am worthy of your love. And after all that time, I hope I've been able to prove myself worthy for something else." A confused looking Ramona said, "What do you mean?"

Jackson then gently pushed Ramona off of him and then got on the floor. As Ramona sat on her knees on the bed, Jackson got on one knee on the floor and then pulled out from under the bed: a ring. As Jackson began to hold it up, Ramona's eyes widened as her mouth opened into a wide smile. Jackson then with a smile on his face said, "Ramona... will you marry me?" Ramona then with a huge smile jumped off the bed and tackled Jackson onto the floor. Ramona's naked body was on top of Jackson's again as her arms wrapped around his body and they began to kiss again. Eventually Ramona broke off her kiss as Jackson said, "So that's a yes then?" With tears of happiness in her face Ramona said, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes. I love you so much Jackson. Yes, I'll be your wife!" Ramona then kissed Jackson for a moment again. Then once the kiss ended Jackson said, "So... I guess it's gonna be awkward when we tell our parents about this." Ramona raised an eyebrow as she said, "We've been living together for a whole year now Jackson. I don't think our parents bought the whole _we're just friends sharing rent_ story."

Jackson then got up on his feet as he said, "Well... I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?" Suddenly Ramona heard her cell phone ring. Ramona picked it up quickly and looked it as she said, "Oh, it's my doctor. I better take it. You go in the shower. I'll be in right behind you." Jackson nodded and said, "Okay." Jackson then went into the bathroom as Ramona walked away a little bit and then answered her phone. Making sure Jackson couldn't hear her, Ramona said, "Hello? So did it come back positive? Are me and Jackson gonna have... We are? We are!? Oh my gosh."

Jackson and Ramona were in the living room of the _Fuller_ home as DJ, Steve, and Stephanie sat on the couch facing them. Jackson then said, "Look. We're sorry we pretended we weren't dating for so long but we didn't think you'd understand or allow us to date." Ramona then said, "But trust me, I love Jackson very much and I promise you I wouldn't have accepted his marriage proposal if he hadn't behaved like a proper gentleman for the last several years we've been together." DJ then said, "Well... I'm not a fan of the fact that your relationship was built on lies. But now that the truth is out... it does seem what you have is special." Stephanie then said, "Hey. Lying to your parents about your secret boyfriend. I totally would've done that if I was rooming with a hot guy." Jackson then said, "So you all are cool with us getting married?" DJ then said, "Of course. Come here you two." DJ then stood up and hugged both Jackson and Ramona. Once the hug was over Jackson looked at Ramona as he said, "Wow. Guess we got the hard part over with, huh?" Ramona then rolled her eyes and said, "No, we haven't. Now we have to break the news to _my_ parents."

Jackson and Ramona were sitting on the living room couch in the Gibbler home as Kimmy and Fernando were both holding a large book in front of a freaked out looking Jackson. As she held the large book, Kimmy said, "And this is what my grandmother looked like as we helped her out of the bath a few days before she died." Fernando then said, "And this is a picture of my great grandmother sun bathing at her favorite nudist colony in her final days." Ramona covered her face in humiliation as a freaked out looking Jackson said, "Ahh! Why are you showing me this!?" Kimmy then closed the large book as she said, "Because we want you to have a sneak peak of what Ramona is going to look like when _she_ is old." Fernando then said, "That's right. You might think of her as your smoking hot Latina babe. But are you going to take care of her when the wrinkles come in?" Kimmy then said, "Will you still love her when her butt is the size of a bronco?" Jackson then said, "Mr and Mrs Gibbler, I love your daughter. She is the most important thing in my world. I promise you, I will continue to love her no matter how much hair she loses, no matter how many wrinkles she gets, no matter how much weight she gains. Ramona is the most important person in my life." Fernando then smiled and said, "Jackson... that's exactly what I wanted to hear from my future son-in-law, and the soon to be owner... of this home."

A surprised looking Jackson said, "What?" Ramona then got up and smiled as she said, "That was the phone call I got his morning Jackson. It wasn't my doctor. It was my dad. He and mom finalized the deal on a new retirement home they're moving to. And they're leaving this house... to us!" A surprised looking Jackson said, "What! We're gonna have our own house?!" Ramona then said, "Yeah. The mortgage is already paid and the place already has updated appliances and everything. We have everything we need now." Jackson smiled as he and Ramona hugged and kissed one another. Suddenly Jackson heard his cell phone ring. Jackson looked at his cell phone screen and suddenly had a look of shock on his face. A concerned looking Ramona said, "What? What is it?" Jackson then said, "This says... it's Lola. But... we haven't talked in five years." Ramona then said, "Quick. Answer it." Jackson then answered the phone and said, "Hello? Yes. Lola, are you... Wait. What? What!? Okay. I'll... I'll be there as soon as I can." Jackson then hung up his phone as Ramona said, "What? What is it?" Jackson then said, "It's Lola. She got in a car accident and is really hurt and says she needs to see me."

Jackson walked into a hospital room and saw Lola lying in a bed. She was wearing an arm cast and two leg casts along with small cuts and bruises covering most of her body. As Jackson sat near the bed he said, "Lola. I came as soon as I heard." Lola made a small smile as she said, "Jackson. Thank you for coming. I didn't know who else to call." Jackson then said, "What happened?" Lola then said," Drunk driver. Drove completely off the road and came onto the street I was driving on. I've been bleeding a lot internally. Doctors aren't sure if I'm going to heal up well enough and make it through." Jackson then said, "Lola. I... I'm so sorry. Are you parents coming?" Lola then said, "No. They haven't talked to me since they disowned me about five years ago." A confused looking Jackson said, "What? Why would your parents disown you?" Lola then had tears come out of her face as she said, "Because I... because it was out of wedlock and... Oh God Jackson. I'm so sorry but... she has nowhere to go now and... I should've told you before but... you have to know the truth now." Jackson then said, "Know the truth about what?" Lola then said, "Jackson... when I told you my pregnancy scare was a false alarm five years ago... I was lying. I actually _was_ pregnant. Jackson... you're a father."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - So after many months, I am finally continuing this story again. Hope you all enjoy it so far. The time jump was definitely something I debated about doing, but felt it was necessary to do in order to get to some very good story telling possibilities. What did you all think by the way? Be sure to leave comments and feel free to private messaged me with your thoughts. And don't worry, this story will continue sooner than later._


	14. Becoming a Mother

Ramona was sitting in a bedroom reading a book when Jackson opened the door to the bedroom with a blank expression on his face. Ramona seeing Jackson said, "Jackson. Hey. How is Lola? Is she gonna be okay?" Without looking at her directly in the eye Jackson said, "No. She was really banged up in a car crash and has been dealing with internal bleeding and... she can talk and everything right now but... there's no guarantee she's gonna make it." As Jackson sat on the bed next to Ramona, Ramona said, "That's awful." Jackson then said, "But... there's more. The reason why Lola called to see me was... she had to ask me to do something important for her." A confused looking Ramona said, "What would that be?" Jackson then said, "To... take care of our daughter."

Ramona suddenly had a look of pain go across her face for a split second, and then in a somewhat panicked and angry tone she said, "What!?" Jackson then said, "Ramona, I... I didn't know. I swear. I just found out today but... when me and Lola did... you know... that one time five years ago... she actually got pregnant. With a little girl. Lola didn't tell me and she's been raising that little girl by herself since then." Ramona then got up and with a furiously angry face she said, "How dare she! What was she thinking!? Was she so delusional that you belonged with her that she decided to keep around a little reminder of that affair!? Jackson then said, "Ramona, she didn't have to keep that child. In fact she told me by doing so, her family disowned her. Her parents are huge believers in not having kids before marriage so Lola had to move in with her grandmother... who unfortunately died not long ago." A still angry looking Ramona said, "That might sound sad and all but it's really just sick. How do we know this isn't part of some whacked plan to lure you in and get back together with her? This is just wrong."

Jackson then said, "Ramona, Lola is sorry for what she did. She told me. But her daughter... my daughter... needs someone to take care of her. Which is why... Lola wants me, or rather: wants _us_ to take care of her." With an even more upset tone Ramona said, "No. Never. No, I will not. I will not house some little tyke that was the product of her seducing you. Is that her real master plan? Make me raise a daughter she conceived with you just to remind me for the rest of my life she once had your penis in her vagina?" Jackson then said, "Ramona, I... I can't ask you to do what you don't want to do. If we're gonna be married, I want us both united and on the same page. So if you don't want us to take in Lola's daughter, we won't." Ramona looking a bit more calm now said, "Well... good." Jackson then said, "But Lola did say she wanted to talk to you." With an upset face again Ramona said, "Oh, she does?" Jackson then said "Ramona, Lola could be dying. Doesn't she deserve one last chance to talk to you?" Ramona looking hesitant then said, "I... I... okay. Fine."

Lola was laying in a hospital bed looking a little more weak as Ramona slowly walked in. Upon seeing Ramona walk in, a tired sounding Lola said, "Hey." Ramona looking a bit uncomfortable being in the room made a small wave and said, "Hey." Lola then said, "It's been awhile." Ramona briefly lifted up her eyebrows as she said, "It has." Lola then said, "You look great. Even more beautiful than I remember." Ramona then said, "Thanks. I... I... Oh God, I can't do this." Ramona began to turn away but then Lola called out, "Wait! Ramona. I'm sorry!" Ramona then turned to look at Lola and with an angry face said, "You're sorry? You... you single handily almost killed the greatest relationship of my life. Jackson may have made a serious mistake but it takes two to tango. When it gets down to it, you tried to seduce my boyfriend and destroy our future together." Tears began to come out of Lola's eyes as she said, "I know Ramona. And I've had to confess and live with that fact for the last five years. I know I hurt you and Jackson's relationship. And it hurt because you both were important to me. That's why I didn't tell Jackson I was really pregnant because..." Ramona then with an even more upset tone said, "Because you still loved him!? Because you wanted him to live the happy fatherless life and make things easy for the guy you were still fantasizing about every night?" With tears streaming for her eyes Lola said, "No. I didn't tell him because I loved _you_!"

A suddenly shocked looking Ramona said, "What?" Lola then said, "You were my best friend Ramona. And I loved you... more than a friend it felt like sometimes. It was stupid teenage hormones that attracted me to Jackson but... when I realized I was pregnant, all I could think about was how what I did was going to upset _you_. I knew exactly how mad it was going to make you when you found out. So I didn't tell Jackson I was pregnant so he wouldn't have any reason to be around me anymore. I wanted him to be completely free to build his relationship with you. Because you chose _him_. And even if it hurt, I wanted you to have the happiest life with the person you wanted to be most with." Ramona looking incredibly caught off guard said, "I... Lola, I..." Lola then said, "You don't have to forgive me Ramona. I've never expected it. And I'm sorry again for what I'm trying to ask you and Jackson to do. But... please know everything I've tried to do over the last five years was an attempt to make your life better. I am so sorry Ramona. I am so sorry." Lola then turned her head away as more tears than ever came from her eyes as she began to sob loudly. Ramona with a painful look in her eyes, turned away. Tears were now come from her eyes as well as Ramona walked out of the room.

In the hospital hallway Ramona was pacing back and forth with a frustrated and confused look on her face. Suddenly Ramona stopped pacing when she heard Jackson's voice say, "Ramona?" Ramona turned her head and saw Jackson walking towards her. Ramona looking into her fiance's eyes said, "Jackson, I..." Jackson then said, "Look. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it you with but... she has nowhere to go so I promised we'd take her home just for the night. Please... we have to." Ramona then said, "Wait, you mean..." Jackson then turned his head away and said, "It's okay. You can come over." Then suddenly walking around the corner was a timid little girl. Ramona's face began to look more confused and a little pale as she looked at the little girl slowly walking towards her. She had a slight tanned skin color with long black hair, black eyes, and a small round shin. She was slightly below the average height for someone her age as she nervously came towards both Jackson and Ramona. Jackson then got on his knees and put his arm around the little girl and said, "Ramona... this is Tien. Tien, this is my fiance Ramona." The little girl Tien made a little wave and a soft, innocent, but still somewhat nervous voice she said, "Hi. You're really pretty." Tears began to come out of Ramona's eyes as she found herself starring right into Tien's eyes. Ramona then took several steps towards Tien and then.. fell onto her knees and instantly hugged her. As more tears began to come out of Ramona's eyes she made a small smile and in a sweet motherly voice she said, "Thank you. You're really pretty too."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. First Night as a New Family

Ramona was in the kitchen of her new home washing dishes with a wet rag when suddenly young Tien walked over to Ramona, stood on a stool and began to immediately start washing dishes with Ramona. A surprised looking Ramona said, "Tien, what are you doing?" Tien looked at Ramona from just the corner of her eyes said, "You're letting me stay here with you. I just want to be nice to you because you're being nice to me." A smile appeared on Ramona's face as she got on her knees to match Tien's height and said, "Tien... thank you." Then from nearby Jackson walked into the room and said, "How you two doing?" Tien looked at Jackson said, "I'm just washing dishes." Jackson then said, "That is nice. But you better get to bed. You are starting at your new school tomorrow." Tien then began to walk out of the room while with slightly looking confused face she said, "Okay. Good night, um... dad?" Jackson made a small smile and said, "You can call me whatever you want for now." Tien nodded and then gave Ramona a small hug and said, "Good night Ramona." Tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said, "Good night Tien. Don't worry. I'll help tuck you in a few minutes." Tien then walked out of the room while Ramona stayed on the ground of the kitchen. Jackson then went over to Ramona and sat on the floor with her. Tears were still in Ramona's eyes as Jackson said, "You okay?" Ramona then looked right at Jackson as she said, "Yes. Yeah, I'll be okay." Jackson then said, "You still cool with Tien living here?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. Having your daughter here... may not be so bad." Jackson then said, "Glad you're so understanding. Because I'm about to go next door and do the hardest part of all of this." A confused looking Ramona said, "What do you mean?" Jackson then said, "I'm about to talk to my mom."

Jackson sat in the living room of his mom's house facing his mother DJ. DJ had a stunned and shocked look on her face as she starred at Jackson. Jackson who was looking very worried said, "Mom... please... say something." DJ then said, "I... I just... I just can't believe that you would..." Jackson then said, "Mom, it was five years ago. I'm a different person than that now." DJ then said, "Are you? You've been living a lie for five years." Jackson then said, "I never lied to you mom. I just... left out details. Again, I didn't know Lola was pregnant. I didn't know I had a daughter until four days ago. We only just finalized her moving into our place today." DJ then said, "Yeah, I get that. I'm just... disappointed that..." Jackson then said, "Look, I know you're upset with me but I'm doing everything I can to make this work. Me and Ramona will continue with college while working part time jobs. We've already got Tien set up in a school already paid for through a trust fund set up by Lola's grandmother. And we're both planning to..." DJ then said, "Jackson, stop. You didn't let me finish. I _am_ upset at you. But what I'm most disappointed about is..." Suddenly tears began to come out of DJ's eyes as Jackson said, "Mom, are you okay?" The tears continued to come out of DJ's eyes as she said, "No. What I'm most disappointed about is... why you didn't introduce me to Tien as soon as you knew about her. Jackson... how could keep me away from meeting my first grandchild?" Jackson then made a small smile as DJ smiled. Jackson and DJ then got up and hugged the other as DJ said, "Jackson, I wish you had made better choices in the past. But I know you're starting to make all the right ones now. And for that, I'm proud of you." A few tears then began to appear in Jackson's eyes as he said, "Thanks mom."

Ramona sat with Tien in a small bed holding out a book out as she said, "And so the little train realized the tunnel wasn't as scary as he thought it be and made it home. The end." Ramona put the book down and said, "Did you like the story?" Tien then said, "Yeah. I miss my mom reading stories to me though. How much longer is she gonna be in the hospital?" Ramona then said, "I don't know Tien. But again, we'll visit her after your first day at your new school tomorrow, okay?" Tien looking a little sad said, "Okay." Ramona made a short sigh and then picked up Tien and put her in her lap. Ramona then looked right into Tien's eyes and said, "Tien, I know this is hard for you. But first, I want you to know you've been such a brave girl since you've moved in. I remember when I first moved away from my first home, all I could do was complain. But you've been a very good girl so far." Tien then said, "I just don't want you to be mad at me. You're not my mom, so I don't want you to leave me." Tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she held Tien up a bit and then hugged her. Ramona then said, "Tien... I'm not your mother. But... I promise you I will try to love you as much as she did. Because you are a beautiful, kind, sweet, and amazing young lady that deserves to be loved. Okay?" Tien nodded and said, "Okay." Ramona then gently put Tien into the bed and tucked her in as she said, "Good night Tien." Tien made a small smile and said, "Good night Ramona." Ramona then kissed Tien on the forehead and said, "Sleep tight." Ramona then walked out of the room and gently closed the door. From nearby Jackson walked over to Ramona. Ramona seeing Jackson said, "How did everything go?" Jackson then said, "Lets just say... I love my family. How about you and Tien?" Ramona then said, "Lets just say... I love _our_ family." Jackson then said, "Wait. _Our_ family? So you still aren't..." Ramona then suddenly kissed Jackson on the lips for a moment, and then said, "I am so sorry Jackson that I ever had any ill thought towards her. I don't care how she was born anymore. Every time I look at her eyes and see her move... it's like she has a part of you in her. How can I hate something that comes from you? Can you ever forgive me?" Jackson then hugged Ramona and said, "Of course I forgive you Ramona. It's me and you forever, remember?" Ramona began to cry a bit more as she said, "I'm gonna love you forever Jackson Fuller." The two simply remained hugging each other for several more minutes as the night went on.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Next Time: A more light hearted chapter...  
_


	16. --Caught in the Act--

_*Note - This chapter contains content and dialogue related to sexual intercourse and is meant to be read by mature readers only._

Jackson was walking down the hallway of his new home as he said, "Okay Ramona. Tien is in bed. So what do you wanna do toni..." Suddenly Jackson opened the door to his bedroom and saw the bedroom was decorated with multi-colored bed sheets hanging around the ceiling, candles were lit around the room, and soft 90's pop music was playing in the background. A confused Jackson then said, "Ramona? What is..." Suddenly from the closet Ramona stepped out wearing a blue head dress, blue veil, and skimpy Arab style clothing. As Jackson looked at Ramona he said, "Ramona. What is all..." Ramona then said, "We've been so busy with life recently, we've forgotten to have sex in the last two months. So I think it's time we fix that." A smiling Jackson said, "Well I'm down for a little banging in bed before our wedding. But what's with the sexy middle eastern outfit?" Ramona then took off her veil and said, "Treat me like a genie in a bottle baby. You gotta rub me the right way."

Jackson smiled as he took off his shirt off while Ramona took off her outfit. Jackson was now wearing just his pants while Ramona stood in just a blue lacy bra and bright blue thong. Jackson then got behind Ramona and put his arms on her hips, bringing their bodies close. Ramona lifted her arms up and put them around Jackson's neck as she gently moved her forehead against Jackson's forehead. The two began to slowly dance together as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Jackson and Ramona swayed their bodies together left and right a bit. Then Ramona turned her head back and began to kiss Jackson on the lips. As Ramona kissed Jackson passionately, she moved one of her hands up and used it to start stroking Jackson's hair. Eventually Jackson brought Ramona over to their bed and gently pushed Ramona down onto the bed while holding onto her back. Once Ramona was fully laying on the bed she said, "You're using the same moves on me you did the first time we ever made love?" As Jackson pulled his pants off he said, "What? Not original enough for you?" Ramona smiled and said, "No. I call it a perfect throwback." Ramona then undid her blue bra, and took off exposing her breasts for Jackson to see. Jackson smiled at the sight of this as he pulled his pants off.

As soon as Jackson's pants were completely off of him, Ramona immediately threw her bra at him. Jackson then gently put his hands down on Ramona's hips, and then slowly used his hands to pull Ramona's thong off. Once it was off, Jackson took his underwear off. The two lovers were now completely naked. Then Jackson got on an all fours on top of Ramona and then... dropped his whole body down on Ramona causing his penis to immediately slid inside of Ramona's vagina. The two both instantly moaned as Ramona wrapped her arms around Jackson tightly. Ramona kissed Jackson and hugged him tight, pushing Jackson's upper body even closer to hers. Jackson began to pump his hard penis up and down as it slid hard between the tight vaginal walls of Ramona's womanhood. Ramona closed her eyes as she began to bend one of her knees and moan more and then yelled, "Oh Jackson! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" But then suddenly Jackson and Ramona heard the sound of little Tien saying, "Dad? Ramona!?"

Jackson and Ramona instantly froze. The two looked at just each other for a moment and in unison they said, "We forgot to lock the door." The two then turned their heads and there was Jackson's daughter Tien at the open doorway to their room looking at the two of them in bed. Nobody was moving at all. Ramona then whispered, "Say something. She's your daughter." Jackson then said, "Um... Tien, uh... Ramona and I are just playing a game that grown ups that love each other a lot do. Please go to your room... now!" Tien quickly nodded and left the room. Jackson and Ramona then switched to sitting up in bed as a panicked looking Jackson said, "Oh God, we've scared her life. Tien is gonna be warped forever now." Ramona then said, "Look. She was probably tired. She usually never comes into our room unannounced. Probably wasn't thinking straight. Probably will forget this by tomorrow. But... maybe you should check on her in case." Jackson then said, " _Me_? You're a girl. She's a girl. It will work out better if _you_ talk to her." Ramona then said, "Well... fine. I guess if she has any questions this will help me subconsciously finally get over the awkward body developing song my mom forced me to hear when I was a kid." Ramona then quickly put on a bath robe and walked out of the room.

Ramona was soon in front of Tien's bedroom door and said, "Tien, you in there?" Ramona then opened the door to the bedroom and her eyes immediately widened at what she was seeing inside. In the bedroom Tien was completely naked and she was sitting on her large stuffed bear essentially humping it as she said, "Oh Mr. Bear. I love you. I love you. I love you." With wide eyes Ramona said, "Tien! What are you doing!?" Tien then got up and looked at Ramona as she said, "I'm just playing house with my bear. We were playing the game that grown ups that love each other a lot do. And it feels _good_ Ramona." Ramona looked away for a moment as she said, "Oh God. She really _has_ been screwed up and warped. Um... Tien, put a bath robe on now!"

A few moments later Tien was now wearing her own bath robe as she and Ramona sat on Tien's bed together. Ramona then said, "Tien. We have to have a... talk. Oh God, I'm on the parenting end of _the talk_ now." Tien then said, "What is it Ramona?" Ramona then took a deep breath and said, "Tien. What me and your daddy... it's something that only _grown up_ men and women can do together when they really love each other. It's not for little girls or boys to play. Even if it's for pretend." A curious Tien then said, "Why?" Ramona sighed and said, "Because what me and your daddy were doing... that's how babies are made." Tien then asked, "But how does that work?"

Ramona looked really scared suddenly as she said, "Oh God, you have questions about this. Well... um... when a grown up man really loves a grown up woman and gets really excited about being with her, he takes his _private part_ out his underwear and pushes it inside of the _private part_ the woman usually hides in her underwear." Tien then asked, "So daddy pees inside you?" Ramona laughed for a brief instant and then said, "No. The man shoots a different liquid into the woman. A special liquid that comes into the woman and becomes a seed. So that when combined with the eggs a woman has inside of her, it causes a baby to start growing in her and it makes her a mommy." Tien then said, "Oh. So are you and daddy going to have a new baby then?" Ramona smiled a bit and said, "No. Not anytime soon anyway." Tien then said, "But if you two don't want another baby, why were you doing the thing that makes babies?" Ramona's face suddenly got red as she said, "Well if the man and woman are very careful and play things out a very _specific_ way, they can still do the same things other mommies and daddies do to have babies, without actually having a baby." A curious Tien then said, "But why would you act like you were making a baby, if you don't want another?"

Ramona then made a little smile as I said, "Because it makes us feel really good inside. I love your father so much Tien, and it's a private way we show the other how much we love each other. But there's still a chance a man and woman could still have a baby if they're not careful enough doing what you saw us do. It could happen to a big girl too if they try that with a boy. Which is why it should only be done by grown up men and women that want to get married one day, and not boys and girls that aren't ready for it , okay?" Tien looked down for a moment and then with a sad face said, "My mom and my dad did what I saw you two doing once didn't they? They never planned to get married and weren't careful enough were they? Which means... I wasn't supposed to be born was I?" Ramona looked at Tien with concern and sympathy as she said, "Tien, I... ugg, I don't want to lie to you but... Tien, the truth is... your mom and dad weren't thinking straight or being careful when they did what they did that made you. But you know how God made the whole world?" Tien nodded and said, "Yeah. He's got the whole world in his hands." Ramona smiled and said, "That's right. And he could've stopped you from being born if he wanted to. But he didn't. He wanted you to be born so you could be the bright beautiful ball of sunshine you are, because he's got a special place for you in this world. And despite how your life started, God always loves you. Just like how your mom, dad, and I love you so much too. You got that?" Tien nodded and said, "Got that." Ramona then said, "Well anyway. You gotta go to bed now." Tien then suddenly stood up and hugged Ramona as she said, "Thank you for loving me Ramona. And if you and daddy decide to be less careful and have a baby, I'll be sure to love that baby and be the best big sister in the world to them." Ramona smiled as tears came from her eyes and hugged Tien as she said, "Thank you Tien."

Jackson was sitting on his bed alone when Ramona came onto the room. Jackson then looked at Ramona and said, "Well how did it go?" Ramona sat next to Jackson and said, "We have one amazingly sweet little girl living in this home with us." Jackson then said, "Okay. So... you wanna try doing it again? If you do, I'll have to get extra condoms from..." Ramona then said, "Wait. Jackson. Um... maybe skips the condoms." Jackson then said, "Huh? Why? We've always tried to be extra careful." Ramona then said, "Well Jackson, maybe I don't want to be careful anymore. Jackson... I... I... I want us to have a baby."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. --Making Love on Wedding Night--

_*Note - This chapter contains sexually explicit content and is meant to be read by mature readers only._

The door to a hotel room opened and Jackson carried Ramona inside. Jackson was wearing a black suit while Ramona was wearing a long white wedding dress. A smiling Jackson said, "Welcome to our hotel room Mrs. Ramona Fuller." Ramona smiled and said, "Oh thank you my darling husband." Jackson then let Ramona stand on the ground as a happy Jackson said, "Ramona. We're finally married. You're finally my wife." A very happy looking Ramona said, "And you what that means we can finally do?" Jackson then said, "Ramona, we've been doing it since we were fourteen." Ramona then said, "I know. But now... it'll just be hotter." Jackson smiled as he and Ramona kissed again.

As the two continued to kiss Jackson used his hands to unbutton his shirt while Ramona unzipped the back of her dress. The two then broke their kiss so Jackson could pull his shirt and pants off, while Ramona could step out of her dress. The two were now both standing in just their underwear. Jackson in his tight white briefs, and Ramona in her lacey bra and thong. Jackson and Ramona kissed again but this time Jackson put his hands on Ramona's back to help support her as he slowly lifted her down to the bed. Soon Ramona was laying on the bed as Jackson got on all fours over Ramona. Ramona made a sexy smile as she undid her bra and then exposed her breasts to Jackson's eyes. Jackson smiled as he brought his face down and began to lick Ramona's breasts and began to please them with his mouth.

Then Jackson moved his face down Ramona's stomach and then stopped at her thing. Jackson then used his teeth to bite on the top of Ramona's thong and then using his teeth pulled them down, exposing Ramona's vagina. Jackson then used his hands to pull Ramona's thong of the rest of his and then brought his face to Ramona's womanhood and began to please it, causing Ramona to let out a squeal and say, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh! Oh yeah! OHHHHHH!"

Eventually Jackson and Ramona both stood up. The two kissed again but this time Jackson pushed Ramona against a wall. Ramona then got on her tippy toes so she could match Jackson in height better (he was several inches taller than her). But to help even more, Jackson wrapped his arms and hands around Ramona's butt and lifted her up a bit so now the tops of their heads were at the same level. And then... Jackson pushed his penis into Ramona's vagina and the two began to make love. Ramona moaned as she felt Jackson push his manhood deeper and deeper into her. For Ramona, she had never made love with her feet not touching anything before. Despite her toes just being two inches from the ground, tonight: making love to her now husband Jackson made her feel like she was flying. Jackson then quickened his pace so his penis was thrusting faster and faster into Ramona. And then... the two both orgasmed. Jackson shot his semen deep into Ramona as they both broke their kiss to moan loudly.

Eventually the two both laid down exhausted in bed together as Jackson said, "Oh God. That was a perfect wedding night." Ramona smiled and said, "I'll say." Jackson then said, "When we finally make our own kids, they are gonna be so hot. My athletic male model genes and the genes of your hot Latina body are bound to make something purely beautiful." Ramona looked away from Jackson as she said, "Yeah. I'm sure." A concerned looking Jackson said, "What? Is it something I said?" Ramona then said, "No. Lets just... lets just enjoy our wedding night, okay?" Jackson then said, "Ramona, we're married. We're not supposed to hide anything from each other. Tell me. What's wrong?" Ramona turned to look at Jackson and said, "It's just... you know I want kids now. So I went to a doctor just to get help at getting the right prenatal help and... well upon hearing how I've been regularly sexually active since I was fourteen and never got pregnant, well... the doctor did some tests and... oh God Jackson, I... I can't have kids."

Jackson then sat up and said, "What?" Ramona sat up too and nodded her head as she said, "Yeah. I mean it explains a lot. I didn't go on birth control the first few times we did it. And even though we've been careful since, honestly, you think an accidentally pregnancy would've happened by now and... Look, I can't have kids." Jackson then said, "Look Ramona. You know this happened to my Aunt Stephanie. But she still found a way around what seemed impossible. We can go to another specialist. Find other options. We can still make a baby that comes from you and I. I just know it." Ramona looked right into Jackson's eyes as she said, "You think so?" Jackson smiled as he said, "I know so." The two both kissed for a moment, and then Ramona said, "I love you my darling husband." Jackson smiled back as he said, "And I love you my darling wife."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Ramona's Daughter

Jackson and Ramona walked into their house wearing all black and with sad looks on their faces. Suddenly Tien ran into the house with tears in her face, as she ran to her room. Ramona seeing this said, "Don't run in the house Ti..." Jackson cut Ramona off and softly said, "Just let her be Ramona. Her mother just died. She has the right to be really upset." A few tears appeared in Ramona's eyes as she said, "I know but... I thought this was all gonna work out. Friends our age don't die. Lola got really hurt and was in the hospital for a few months, yes. But... aren't people supposed to get better in the hospital. They're not supposed to..." Ramona then found herself beginning to sob as Jackson embraced Ramona in his arms. As Jackson held Ramona he said, "I know. We all wanted her to get better. But we should just be glad she lived long enough for us all to say our goodbyes, and also help with Tien transitioning into living with us. But for now, we should just be glad Tien has us, and we have each other." Ramona took a deep breath and then said, "You're right. We have each other. We're gonna married soon, and our family is only going to grow and get brighter."

 ***Two Months Later**

Ramona was reading a book in her bedroom by herself when suddenly she heard the faint sound of a phone ring. A curious Ramona got up and followed the sound to Tien's room. Ramona then opened the door and saw Tien was on the phone as she said, "Please don't hang up. Lola Wong... she was my mother and I know she told me you didn't want to have anything to do with her. But... please. I just want to meet you and... What!? That's a very mean thing to... But... but you're my grandparents and... hello? Hello!?" Tien then put the phone down and began to cry as Ramona walked into the room and said, "Hey. What was all that?" Tien looked at Ramona and said, "Ramona, I'm sorry but... when we packed up my mommy's things after she died I found a phone number for her parents and... mommy said I shouldn't call them because she said they were mean but... I just wanted to get to know to them. But they said my mommy was never supposed to have kids at her age and that they have no grandchildren and..." Tien began to sob loudly as she fell into Ramona's arms as Ramona simply embraced Tien and hugged her. Ramona then said, "It's okay Tien. It's okay to cry. Everything they said _was_ wrong and mean. And I'm so sorry you had to hear it." Tien then said, "But why do mean things have to keep happening to us?" Tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said, "I... I just don't know."

 ***Four Months Later**

Jackson walked into the living room as he said, "I'm home. Hey Ramona. Have you already started making..." Jackson then saw Ramona curled up into a ball on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. Jackson sat down next to Ramona and said, "What? What is it?" Ramona then said, "I got a call from the doctor a few minutes ago and... it didn't work. They weren't able to make an embryo." Jackson then said, "Well... we can't give up now. We'll try another doctor. You know my grandpa once interviewed this great guy out in Colorado who has made all sorts of new discoveries related to child birth. I'm sure we get an appointment with him if I can get old grand-dad to pull some strings." Ramona closed her eyes, made a long sighing noise, and then said, "Okay. We'll give it another try."

 ***Three Months Later**

Inside of a clothing store at a mall, Tien walked out of a changing room wearing a white dress as she said, "What do you think?" Ramona who was standing in front of Tien said, "Aww. You look so adorable in that. Come on. Take a look at yourself in the mirror." Tien then walked over to a mirror and looked at herself. Tien then said, "It looks... just like what my mommy used to wear." Tien suddenly had a sad look on her face and ran into the changing room. A saddened Ramona followed Tien in and said, "Tien. I'm sorry I picked that out. I know that looks just like the dress your mom is wearing in your favorite picture of her. I should've thought of that. I am so sorry." As Tien sat down in the dressing room, tears began to appear in her eyes she said, "It's just... I miss her. Every day. I hate feeling so sad all of the time. When will this stop?" Ramona then sat next to Tien and said, "Well first... it's okay to feel sad every now and then. Because honestly you only miss the people that love you. And your mom really did love you. So you just gotta remember how it felt when your mom loved you, and then just share that love with others. It'll help the memory of your mom mean something good instead of just bad." Tien made a little smile and then squeezed Ramona's hand as she said, "Ramona... I love you." Tien then hugged Ramona, as Ramona hugged Tien back and said, "Love you too."

 ***Three Months Later**

Jackson knocked on the door of the bathroom as he said, "Ramona, please answer me. Ramona, please say something. I... Ramona, I'm coming in." Jackson opened the door to the bathroom and saw Ramona sitting in the bath tub naked with her knees bent up, and her arms wrapped around her legs. Ramona had her chin resting on her knees as she sat silently in the warm bath tub water with a look of sadness and despair in her face. Jackson then took off all of his clothes and sat in the tub behind Ramona naked as well. Jackson then wrapped his arms around Ramona and gently placed his head on Ramona's right shoulder and said, "Hey." Ramona finally broke her silence and glanced at Jackson as she said, "Hey." Jackson then said, "I... I don't know what to say. And it kills me inside because of that." Ramona moved one of her hands so it was touching Jackson's as she said, "You're here with me. That's more than enough." Jackson then said, "Ramona... we can keep trying to search for other methods if you want or..." Ramona then cut Jackson off and said, "No Jackson. This has to stop. We have spent a year trying to make a baby and have failed at every turn. I... I can't have my hopes shattered anymore. We have to accept... I'm never going to have a child." Jackson closed his eyes and squeezed Ramona gently as he pushed their bodies closer together. Ramona too closed her eyes as she gently titled her head back a bit. Ramona then took a long deep breath in through her nose, and then took a long deep breath out. Ramona then straightened her body a bit and then opened her eyes and said, "Actually... scratch that. I _am_ going to have a child."

 ***Two Weeks Later**

In the living room, Tien sat in front of Jackson and Ramona as a wide eyed Tien said, "You wanna adopt me?" Ramona then said, "Yes. I mean your dad is already your legal parent and we're married now which means I'll always be a part of your life. But this basically means... I want to be your mother; totally and completely for the rest of my life. I know I can't replace Lola but... if you'd let me, I'd like to think of you as my daughter if you'd allow me to..." A smiling Tien then jumped out of her chair and into Ramona's arms as she said, "Yes! Yes! I love you 3000, yes!" Tears appeared in Ramona's eyes as she embraced Tien and hugged her tightly. A smiling Jackson then put an arm around Ramona and said, "Congratulations Ramona. You have a daughter." Ramona smiled at Jackson as all three began to have a large family hug together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Tien's First Crush

***FIVE YEARS LATER...**

Jackson was wearing a suit as he was heading out the front door while saying, "Oh man. I so don't feel comfortable in this. I never wear suits." A smiling Ramona then said, "You're gonna kill it today honey." Jackson stopped and turned to look at Ramona as he said, "You really think so?" Ramona looked into Jackson's eyes while smiling and said, "Hey. You have been a wonderful husband to me, and have been an amazing father to Tien. If you can do that, you can do anything." Jackson smiled back and then kissed Ramona on the lips. Jackson then said, "You are so amazing Ramona. Anyway, I better get going. You'll make sure Tien makes it to her first day of middle school, right?" Ramona smiled as she said, "Yep. On it." Jackson then headed out the front door as Ramona turned away and smirked while saying, "Wow. Middle school already. Man how the time has flied by."

Ramona opened the door to the bathroom while hearing the shower running. As Ramona casually grabbed something from the medicine cabinet, the shower water was turned off. Then the shower curtain was opened as a naked Tien began to step out of the shower. Seeing Ramona, Tien's eyes widened as she quickly covered her nakedness with the curtain while yelling, "Ramona! What are you doing in here? Get out!" A casual sounding Ramona said, "Just chill. I was getting something from the medicine cabinet and... Wait. Tien, are your breasts finally starting to grow? You know we can go bra shopping this weekend if you want to..." Tien then cut Ramona off and yelled, "Get out!" Tien then pushed Ramona out of the bathroom and slammed the door. Ramona remaining calm made a sigh and then said, "Well... I guess this means our daughter is finally a teenager now."

A few days later in a large school auditorium, several adults and middle school students were putting decorations for a dance together. As Ramona was setting up some streamers, a teacher walked over to Ramona and said, "Thank you so much again Mrs. Fuller for coming by and volunteering." Ramona smiled and said, "Not a problem." Ramona then continued her work but then noticed Tien nearby working on a banner by herself. Suddenly another girl Tien's age walked over to Tien and said, "Hey Tien." Tien then blushed a bit as she looked at the girl and said, "Oh. Hey Grace." The other girl Grace then smiled as she moved some hair in front of her face and then said, "Thanks so much for helping set up for the dance. Do you also mind helping sell tickets tomorrow afternoon with me?" Tien's face suddenly went a bit red as she said, "Oh, um, sure. I love you, I mean I'd love to assist you. I'll be there pretty... pretty quick. I'll be there pretty quick. Yeah. See you then." Grace smiled as she said, "Okay. Thanks." Grace then walked away as Ramona who had seen everything raised one eyebrow as she smiled.

The next day, Tien was reading a book in her room when she heard a knock on her door. Tien then said, "Who is it?" Tien then heard Ramona say, "It's me. Can I come in?" Tien then said, "Sure, I guess." Ramona then walked into the room and sat down to Tien. Ramona then said, "How was your day sweety?" Tien with a simple tone said, "Fine?" Ramona then said, "So are you going to the school dance coming up?" Tien keeping a calm voice said, "Yeah." With a simple calm voice Ramona then said, "You going with anyone in particular?" Tien then said, "No." Then Ramona coyly said, "Because you want to keep yourself open for Grace hoping she asks you, right?" With wide eyes, Tien looked right at Ramona as she said, "What!? I... I don't know what... Just... How did... Why would... I..." A smiling Ramona then said, "Don't get scared that I know. I'm a mom. Plus, you have the Fuller genes of acting really awkwardly silly when it comes to understanding romance at a young age." A caught off guard Tien then said, "I'm not experiencing romantic feelings for Grace. I just... I just..." Ramona raised one eyebrow as she said, "Think about her every day? Have thoughts about her that interrupt your daily thinking routine? Feel your heart beat harder every time she's with you or when you simply think about her?" Tien then tried to cover her ears as she said, "I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this." Then with a simple expression Ramona said, "Okay. We don't have to talk about this. I'll leave. But if you want, I was thinking about going dress shopping. You can come with me and I'll buy a new dress you can wear for the dance if you want." Tien sat still as Ramona slowly began to leave the room. Then right before Ramona reached the bedroom door, Tien jumped up and said, "Okay. I'll come with you."

Later that day, Tien was walking out of a dressing room at the mall wearing a long sleeveless blue dress. Ramona was sitting in a chair near the dressing room door as she said, "That looks amazing sweety. Everyone is gonna think you look stunning in that." An excited Tien said, "Really? You think Grace will like it... I mean... you really think everyone will like Grace if... I mean... do you think everyone will Grace at me and... Oh God." Tien sat down on a chair looking troubled. Ramona sat next to Tien and put an arm around her as she said, "What's wrong Tien?" Tien finally looked at Ramona with a face of desperation as she said, "Ramona... I am so scared right now. I mean... I like Grace. I mean... I like her, like her. I mean... the two of us have been friends since second grade. She doesn't have grades as good as mine but... she is so brave. I mean do you know how we met? Some bullies were picking on some other kids on the playground. I was trying to defend them, but didn't know how. But then Grace appeared, and told the bullies to stop copying what the bullies on those dumb Nickelodeon shows do. She even called out the shows the bullies were copying their routine from, causing everyone to laugh. We were like a great team. I had the brain smarts, and she had the street smarts. Together we were an unstoppable team. But then these... feelings started building up in me. And now I'm..." Ramona then held Tien near her as she said, "Now you're worried that if you say the wrong thing, you'll break up the unstoppable team." Tien nodded. Then Ramona said, "Well Tien... it's time for you to discover if the unstoppable team really is unstoppable. If you two do have a friendship that's strong, no awkward questions are going to break it." Tien smiled and hugged Ramona as she said, "Thanks. I love you mom." Ramona's eyes suddenly widened as she said, "Wait. Did you just call me _mom_?" Tien then said, "Yeah. I hope you don't think that's weird. I mean it's just that you've raised me for nearly seven years now and my heart says my real mother would be okay with it and..." Ramona then cut Tien off and hugged her tight as tears came out of her eyes. Ramona then closed her eyes as she said, "I love you too."

Several days later, the school dance was finally happening. Jackson and Ramona were standing on the sidelines as chaperones. Then they saw from a distance Tien holding Grace's hand as they began to walk onto the dance floor together. Grace then said, "Thanks for helping make this dance happen Tien. You are the best friend ever." Tien then said, "Thanks Grace. I'd do anything for you because... I like you Grace. I mean... I really, really like you Grace. I mean... I like you, like you." Grace then said, "Oh. Really?" Tien nodded and said, "Yeah. Do... do you like me, like me too?" Grace then said, "I... no." Tien looked shocked for a moment. But then her face turned into a smile as she said, "Liar." Grace smiled too as she said, "Yeah. Just wanted to see if you really did know me that well. I like you too Tien." Then Tien and Grace moved their faces together and kissed. As Jackson and Ramona watched they simply held each other's hands and smiled as they both said, "Aww." Jackson then said, "Looks our little girl is finally growing up." Ramona then said, "And there's no one else I'd rather raise her with than you?" Jackson and Ramona then leaned their heads towards the others' as Tien and Grace began to dance together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. A Developing Issue

Ramona was sitting in the living room talking on her cell phone as she said, "Yes mom. I'll send you pictures of Tien and Grace on their fourth date. How did I get them? Well... me and Jackson might have spied on them. What do you mean that's immoral? You and dad did that to me all of the time. But anyway... yeah. Tien and Grace were so cute together drinking one smoothie from two straws. Tien must be the happiest girl in the world right now." Suddenly Tien burst through the front door looking angry. Ramona seeing this said into her cell phone, "Uh, I'll get back to you mom." Ramona then hung up the phone and said, "Hey Tien. How was school?" An angry looking Tien said, "FINE!" A not convinced Ramona said, "Then what's troubling you? Is it a teacher? Is it Grace?" Tien then said, "Why would it be Grace? She's perfect!" Then Tien stormed to her room as Ramona sat with a curious and concerned look on her face.

Several minutes later Ramona heard the sound of Tien showering in the bathroom. Ramona then sneaked into Tien's room and then went over to Tien's iPad. Ramona then looked at the last web page Tien was on, and then immediately saw an article headline that said: _Ways to Increase Breast Size_. Then suddenly Ramona heard the sound of foot steps, and turned to see Tien walking into the room wearing only a towel around her body. As Tien saw what Ramona was doing she said, "MOM! What are you doing!?" Tien instantly grabbed the iPad out of Ramona's hands and looked horrified as she realized what she had just seen. Tien's face got red as she said, "Why did... Just get out! Get out!" Tien then pushed Ramona out of her room and slammed the door. Ramona then simply remained still as she had a concerned look on her face.

An hour later, Ramona knocked on the door to Tien's room and said, "Tien, it's mom. Can I come in?" Ramona heard nothing. After a moment, Ramona slowly opened the door and saw Tien lying in her bed. Tien was still wearing just a towel and was now crying. Ramona sat next to Tien and said, "What's bothering you sweety?" Tien then angerly said, "Nothing around me is bothering me mom." Ramona sighed and said, "Nothing _around you_ is bothering you. But it seems like your own _body_ may be the problem." Tien then sat up as she said, "What do you mean?" Ramona looked right into Tien's eyes said, "You're worried about your breast size aren't you?" A flustered Tien said, "No. That's... I... ugg. What does... Errrg. I... Ugg. How did you know?" Ramona smiled and said, "It doesn't take a super detective to realize it. Plus, I'm the mom. We just know things. The one thing I don't understand is: _why_ you're worried about your breast size?"

Tien sighed and said, "Well you know... girls in the locker room at school... we look at each other a little and... well it just feels like more and more girls have great looking boobs now and I'm just barely beyond some small little hills on my chest." Ramona then curiously said, "Is the problem that a lot of _other girls_ have more developed breasts now, or is it that _Grace_ has much more developed breasts now?" Tien's face turned red as she tried to turn away from Ramona. Ramona put an arm around Tien and said, "Sorry I had to point it out, but I notice these things too. Tien, you and Grace are two different people. Different people develop at different rates." An upset looking Tien said, "But every time I look at her mom, I'm reminded she's ahead of me. She's got these amazing boobs, perfect shaped butt that sticks out, and great hips that don't lie. Meanwhile I'm a practically flat chest, flat butt, and skinny little thing. She's a full fledged woman now, and I still look like a girl. And... what if this is it for me? What if this is what my chest is gonna look like for the rest of my life? Do you really think Grace is gonna stay interested in an undeveloped looking girl for the rest of her life?"

Ramona sighed and then said, "Tien, I understand. It really threw for me a loop when I realized I was probably done growing. In fact I remember when your father started to shoot up in height and got way taller than me. But the height of a person has nothing to do with how much you love them. Tell me. Did Grace fall in love with you because of how you looked? Do your father and me love because of how you look? What about your grandparents, or Uncles Max and Tommy? Do they love you because of how you look? No. They've cared for you through all of changes you've been through since you were little. And despite whatever changes happen in the future, _or lack thereof_ , we will always still care for you. And if Grace truly does love you, then she'll still care for you no matter how you look. And besides, there is one advantage of having a flat chest." A curious Tien then said, "What's that?" Ramona smirked and said, "There's less in the way for when you give someone a hug." Tien then finally smiled and hugged Ramona as she said, "Thanks mom." Ramona hugged Tien back as I said, "You're welcome sweety." Tien then said, "You really think I'm gonna turn out okay?" Ramona smiled and said, "Trust me. Everything in life is gonna turn out totally okay for you."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. The Saddest Chapter

Jackson and Ramona were sitting in a car as Jackson was driving and Ramona was sitting next to him. Jackson as he smiled while driving said, "Man. This two week vacation is exactly what we needed." Ramona then said, "I know. A second honeymoon is exactly what we..." Then suddenly Ramona heard her phone ring. Ramona picked it up and said, "Hello? Grace? What is it? Is Tien... What? WHAT!? OH GOD! OH GOD!" Jackson immediately pulled the car to the side of the road as he heard Ramona say, "Wait. Is she... Okay. I... Okay. We'll be there." Ramona hung the phone up as a now panicked looking Jackson said, "What is it?" Tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes while her face was caught in a state of shock. Barely looking Jackson in the eye, Ramona then said, "Tien... she... she was raped."

Jackson and Ramona were walking fast into a hospital as Jackson said, "Okay. I'm gonna first see if my daughter is okay. And then I'm gonna kill somebody. I'm gonna kill the guy that violated my daughter." Ramona tried to get in front of Jackson as she said, "Jackson, please. Think carefully about what you're about to do." Suddenly Grace appeared and ran over to the two as she said, "Mr and Mrs. Fuller." Jackson then said, "First, tell me if Tien is okay. Then tell me who the guy was so I can kill him." Grace then said, "Tien is... mostly okay. And the police just caught the guy. It was some thirty year old that crashed our party. Luckily the place we were at had security cameras and got the whole thing on camera. Police say it's an open and shut case. He's gonna be in prison for life." Jackson who suddenly looked like he had the life sucked out of him said, "Oh. I... Well... I'm glad they caught him but..." Ramona then cut off Jackson and said, "Show us to Tien, please." Grace nodded and said, "Of course. Follow me."

Tien laid curled up in a bed in the fetal position under a blanket in a hospital room. She had a bruise under her eye and several bruises on her arms. A few nearly dried tears surrounded her cheeks as her eyes remained wide open as she could only stare at the wall near her. The door to the room opened and Jackson and Ramona walked in. Ramona then said, "Tien?" Tien only turned her head slightly to look at the two. Ramona and Jackson then moved themselves to be right in Tien's line of sight as Jackson said, "Oh my God Tien. I..." Ramona then said, "Tien. Can I get you... is there anything I can... I... Oh God. I don't know what to say or do." Tien remaining in the fetal position then in a shaky nervous voice said, "He pushed me into a wall really hard. He took off all my clothes and... he grabbed my breasts. Then he shoved _it_ into my butt. It hurt so much. Then... then he shoved me to the ground and pushed _it_ into my... into my..." Tears began to flow out of Tien's eyes as her hands squeezed the blanket on her body. Ramona put a hand on Tien's cheek. Then with tears coming out of her eyes now, a choked up Ramona said, "Tien. Oh our sweet innocent daughter." Tien then said, "He... he pushed it so hard into my body. He shot all of his man liquids into me and... Oh God, a part of me actually liked how it felt, but I never wanted to experience it like that. Oh God, why did this have to happen? Why did I deserve this?" Jackson then said, "You didn't deserve this Tien. You've never done anything bad that deserves a punishment like this. The man who did this to you will be punished though. So don't worry." Tien then said, "I am worried though. I hate what happened to me. I hate my life! I HATE IT!" Tien then began to sob loudly as Jackson and Ramona each put a hand on Tien trying to comfort her.

 ***TWO WEEKS LATER**

Ramona was sitting in a living room with DJ. The two looked a bit uneasy as DJ said, "Ramona... I wish there was more I could do for you, Jackson, and Tien." Ramona then said, "You are DJ. You sit for two hours with Tien every day just like the rest of us. It's all we can do right now." DJ then said, "How are _you_ doing though? I know Tien is going through the bigger hardship right now but you... I don't know what kind of toll this taking on you as a mother right now." Ramona then said, "It's nerve wracking all right. It's just... as moms we try to take care of our kids but then... something terrible happens and you just feel so powerless. It's like you suddenly realize you have no shield that can protect your child from harm." DJ then held Ramona's hand and said, "Well you can't protect them for _all_ harms. That's a sad truth. But we can find ways to make them stronger." Ramona made a little smile and said, "Thanks DJ."

Several hours later Ramona was sitting with Tien in Tien's bedroom stroking Tien's hair as Tien laid on the bed but placed her head in Ramona's lap. Ramona then said, "Okay. So I heard your dad read you several books today and Grace helped you finally eat when she came over. You wanna do anything? Play anything? Or just talk?" Tien remained still saying nothing. Ramona then said, "Tien... you don't have to speak if you don't want to. But you can't be silent forever. You have to..." Tien then opened her mouth and said, "It's all my fault!" A startled and surprised Ramona then said, "What?" Tears came out of Tien's eyes as she said, "It's my fault I got raped. I was asking for it. I'm thirteen years old. That's too young to go to a high school pool party. And I shouldn't have been wearing such a revealing top and thong for the party. I mean what does any girl think is gonna happen if she walks around with her butt in plain view for all to check out? I just wanted to look attractive. But that just attracted trouble. I'm the reason my life is screwed up. I did this to myself!" Tien then began to sob as Ramona held Tien up a bit and hugged her as she said, "Tien, don't say that. You didn't make this happen to yourself. It's not your fault. Please never believe it was your fault."

 ***TEN DAYS LATER**

Jackson walked into the living room and saw Ramona reading a book. Jackson then said, "Hey. Is Tien back from her first day back at school?" Ramona then said, "No. But she and Grace should be here in a few..." Suddenly Tien ran through the front door and said, "Gang way. Bathroom!" Tien then ran into the bathroom and the sounds of vomiting could be heard. A troubled looking Ramona said, "Tien! You okay!?" A troubled looking Grace then walked into the house as Jackson said, "Grace. How was Tien back at school today?" Grace then said, "School was okay. But um... Mr and Mrs. Fuller. Tien was worried about something so we stopped at a store on the way home and..." Tien then stepped out of the bathroom and yelled, "Grace! You said you wouldn't tell them!" Grace then said, "I haven't... yet." A worried sounding Ramona said, "What? What is it?" Tien then walked over to Jackson and Ramona and sat down near them as she nervously said, "Mom... dad... I... Oh God. I don't want to say it." Jackson then said, "What is it Tien? You don't have to be afraid to tell us anything." Ramona then looked right into Tien's eyes and said, "Oh my God. Tien. Are you..." Tien nodded and said, "Yes... I'm pregnant."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. The Choice to Love

*** Author's Note: This extra long chapter I spent a great deal of time painstakingly trying to get just right. Please know now, this chapter is hitting a hot button issue. I will not write my personal views on this issue, as I think the story itself hints them well enough. But please don't turn the comments section into a place full of debate and hate speech though. I just hope this chapter simply makes you think, (because it really did for me).**

 ** _Many Years Ago:_**

 _A teenage Lola was sitting in a dark kitchen as the sun slowly rose. She was sitting in a small bay window hugging her knees as her mother entered the kitchen. Upon seeing Lola, Lola's mother got startled for a moment but then calmed down when she said, "Oh Lola. I didn't see you there. You're up early." Lola's mother then noticed Lola's hands were trembling a bit. Lola's mother then sat next to Lola and said, "Lola. You're trembling. What's wrong?" Lola sat completely silent with her mouth closed shut. Lola's mother then said, "Lola, whatever it is. You can tell me." Lola then muttered out a small series of breaths from her mouth. Lola's mother then said, "What was that?" Lola then said a few faint words that could barely be heard. Lola's mother spoke again and said, "Please speak up Lola." Lola then clearly said, "I'm pregnant." The eyes of Lola's mother widened as she said, "What?" With a completely sad look on her face, Lola said, "I'm pregnant." Lola's mother then jumped up and with a horrified face said, "YOU'RE WHAT!?"_

 **The Present:**

Tien was in a mall bathroom stall hyperventilating as Grace stood right outside the stall. As Tien gasped for air Grace said, "Breathe Tien. Breathe." Tien then fell on her knees and said, "I _am_ Grace. But it's not working. MY WHOLE LIFE ISN'T WORKING!" Grace then opened the bathroom stall and immediately hugged Tien as she said, "Shh. it's okay Tien. You got me. You got me all the way. Just take slow deep breaths. That's it. You'll be okay." Sounding just slightly calmer Tien said, "Okay!? Grace, according to that test... I'm pregnant." Grace then said, "Whoa. Calm down girl. It hasn't even been a month since... you know. So lets just go to my mom's office. She's a really good doctor, remember? She'll do a blood test." Tien then looked at Grace as she said, "Grace, I don't need a test. I missed my period recently. So this all points to one thing." Grace then took a deep breath and said, "Lets just get a professional opinion first."

 _ **The Past:**_

 _Lola sat on the couch of her family's living room as Lola's parents stood in front of Lola looking upset. As Lola sat with shame and humiliation on her face, Lola's father said, "How could you do this to us Lola? To your family? We come to this country to give our future child a better life. We help you with your homework, your science projects; all so you could have a bright future. And then you do this!?" Lola started to have tears appear in her eyes as she said, "I told you dad. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lola's mother then said, "You apparently weren't sorry enough to keep your legs crossed. Ooo, when I get my hands on the boy that violated you..." Lola then said, "I told you. I wasn't forced into it. I did it willingly. It was stupid and I'm sorry!" Lola's father then said, "And you won't tell us who this boy was?" Lola looked down as she said, "I... no." Lola's mother then said, "No because you don't want to "out" him? Or because you were stupid enough to sleep with a boy you didn't even know?" Lola kept her face down in shame but didn't say a word. Lola's father then looked away as he said, "If the rest of our family and friends find out... if my business partners find out... if people learn I can't control my own daughter..." Lola then looked up again and loudly said, "I told you, I'm sorry!" Lola's father then took a deep breath, and then in a more calm voice said, "Well... there are ways we can work around this. No one will ever have to know Lola was pregnant." Lola then looking panicked said, "Whoa. Wait a minute. I thought you were all pro-life and everything. You can't mean you really want me to..." Lola's father then said, "Of course not. I can take that recent offer I got to oversee the company's branch in Fresno. We'll all move there, and none of our friends and peers here will be able to notice your... change in size. You can give birth to the child, and then give it up for adoption." Lola looked confused now said, "Adoption? But..." Lola's mother then said, "You're still a teenager Lola. You have to finish school and go to college. And of course the most prestigious schools out there aren't going to accept a student who was ignorant enough to get pregnant so young. Don't worry Lola. We're still your parents and we're going to help you." Lola then looked down as she said, "Well... okay."_

 **The Present:**

Jackson walked into the living room of his home and saw Ramona reading a book. Jackson then said, "Hey. Is Tien back from her first day back at school?" Ramona then said, "No. But she and Grace should be here in a few..." Suddenly Tien ran through the front door and said, "Gang way. Bathroom!" Tien then ran into the bathroom and the sounds of vomiting could be heard. A troubled looking Ramona said, "Tien! You okay!?" A troubled looking Grace then walked into the house as Jackson said, "Grace. How was Tien back at school today?" Grace then said, "School was okay. But um... Mr and Mrs. Fuller. Tien was worried about something so we stopped at a store on the way home and..." Tien then stepped out of the bathroom and yelled, "Grace! You said you wouldn't tell them!" Grace then said, "I haven't... yet." A worried sounding Ramona said, "What? What is it?" Tien then walked over to Jackson and Ramona and sat down near them as she nervously said, "Mom... dad... I... Oh God. I don't want to say it." Jackson then said, "What is it Tien? You don't have to be afraid to tell us anything." Ramona then looked right into Tien's eyes and said, "Oh my God. Tien. Are you..." Tien nodded and said, "Yes... I'm pregnant."

 _ **The Past:**_

 _Lola sat in a new bedroom as she looked out the window. Suddenly an old woman walked into the room and said, "There's my lovely Lola." Lola then smiled as she said, "Grandma!" Lola then jumped up and hugged her grandmother. After a long moment of hugging, the two then sat on Lola's bed together. Lola's grandmother then said, "That was quite a hug." Lola then said, "Well it's been awhile since I've hugged anyone. Mom and dad won't let me leave the house because... you know..." Lola then pointed to her large stomach as Lola's grandmother then said, "My, my. How far along are..." Lola then said, "We're at five months already." Lola's grandmother then rubbed Lola's stomach as she said, "Hello in there little one. Well... if there's one good thing that will come from this... it's that I get to live long enough to be a great-grandmother." Lola then said, "Not that you'll be allowed to tell anyone." Lola's grandmother sighed and then said, "I'm so sorry for this Lola. I raised your father to be hard-working and care about family, but... it looks like he took it to a great extreme." Lola then rubbed her stomach as she said, "This stinks grandma. This stinks so much." Lola's grandmother then said, "Yes... babies do stink quite a bit until you wash them." Lola then made a little smile as she said, "Grandma!" Lola's grandmother then said, "Just trying to liven the mood. So... does the baby's father know?" Lola looked away a little bit as she said, "No." Lola's grandmother then said, "Why is that? Because he was a stranger and you don't know how to contact him? Or was he a friend and you simply don't want to drag him into this turmoil with you?" A few tears began to appear in Lola's eyes as she said, "I... he was the boyfriend of my best friend grandma. But because of my stupid, stupid teenage hormones I just wanted him so bad. I... I actually told him I was pregnant at first. But then lied to him and said it was a false alarm. I lied because I didn't want to ruin his relationship with my best friend. I wanted to give them a chance to have a happy life because they deserve it. Ugg. I am such a stupid teenager grandma." Lola's grandmother then said, "Correction. You were a stupid teenager. Now you're an expecting mother." Lola then said, "No, I'm not. I'm just the stupid incubator for some human life that'll belong to someone else in four months." Lola's grandmother then said, "Maybe. But is that what you want?" Lola then looked at her stomach and became completely silent._

 **The Present:**

In the middle of the night Ramona walked into the living room, but got startled when saw Tien sitting on the couch sitting in a position where her arms were wrapped around her legs. Ramona then calmed down and said, "Tien? What are you doing up?" Tien then calmly said, "I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Ramona then said, "I... couldn't sleep either." Ramona then sat next to Tien as Tien said, "At least I know I'm not suffering alone now." Ramona then said, "Tien, you never have to suffer anything alone." Tien then said, "Mom... I don't know what to do... about this baby, I mean." Ramona then said, "Tien, no matter what you choose, me and your father will still love you no matter what. And don't worry about money. You've got a huge extended family that's totally willing to help you with raising this baby and..." Tien then said, "That's the problem mom. I don't know if _I_ want to raise _this_ baby." Ramona then said, "Oh. Sorry. I guess we should've had a real conversation earlier about what you wanted to do. It's just..." Tien then cut Ramona off and said, "It's just I don't know if I'll be able to stand just looking at this child as it grows up. Everyday, I'll look at this kid and think... _Oh yeah. That was the child that was conceived the night I was brutally raped._ This kid is gonna bring nothing but terrible memories back to my mind. It's hard enough having the relive that terrible memory every night in my dreams, and every hour of the day as I do my daily routine. But to know that because of this child, I'll never be able to forget about that tragedy for the rest of my life, I... the concept is already killing me mom. Even the idea of being pregnant for the next eight months kills me. I... I can't go through with it. I can't go through with raising this child. I... I can't even go through with this pregnancy!" Tien then burst into tears as Ramona instantly hugged Tien and held her in her arms. Ramona then said, "Shh. I know this seems impossible Tien, but we'll get through it. I promise you, we will."

 _ **The Past:**_

 _Lola was sitting at the dinner table with her two parents. Lola's father then said, "Oh, Lola. I found a great new private school for you to start attending in the spring. I was able to convince the principal to not question why you've been out of school for sometime, so it looks like you'll be able to get your plans for your future back on schedule." Lola then said, "Dad... about that... what if... what if I kept the baby?" Lola's father then glared at Lola as he said, "What!?" Lola then nervously said "It's just... I don't want this baby growing inside me to grow up no knowing it's mother. And I was able to do some reading and there have been tons of successful business women who became mothers at a young age and..." Lola's mother then cut Lola off and sternly said, "What nonsense has gotten into your head Lola? You're not ready to be a mother. And even if you were, think of what others would say about us? Your fathers' business partners? All of the women in the church bible study I lead? What would they think of us if they knew our daughter was some..." Lola then cut her mother off and said, "What about me and what I think? You both taught me to live with the consequences of my choices. Shouldn't I be responsible for this choice?" Lola's father then angerly said, "Enough! Perhaps staying at home for months has caused you to not think straight. But lets be clear. You are giving this child up as soon as it's born or this family is giving you up!" A wide eyed and shocked Lola then said, "What!?"_

 **The Present:**

Tien was eating breakfast at the kitchen table as Ramona walked in and sat in front of her. Tien then said, "Mom... about what I said last night. I... I feel terrible." Ramona then said, "Why is that?" Tien then said, "Because I said I wanted to give up my child just because of how it would make me feel. I even said I was willing to... you know... get rid of it before it was even born. Does that make me a terrible person?" Ramona sighed and said, "No. It makes you a human being. You want to move forward in life putting all of your past mistakes behind you. You even want to live like the bad thing that happened never happened. I know because... I felt those same feelings too." Tien then said, "Wait. But mom. You said you never got pregnant." Ramona then said, "No. But I did wind up having a daughter. You. Tien... when your father told me he cheated on me it drove me insane. But the one thing that helped me get over it was that we could move forward and live like it never happened. And at first we did. But then Lola got sick and revealed to us who you were. And... oh God, I can't believe I'm about to admit this to you but... I hated the idea of having to raise you." A startled Tien said, "What?" Ramona then said, "Yeah. The idea of having to raise the child that was the product of my boyfriend's affair drove me insane. How was I supposed to look at you every day and not think about Jackson being unfaithful to me. But then I realized... I loved Jackson. And you were a part of him. And how could I hate something that was created from someone I loved?" Tien then said, "But this child I'm carrying wasn't created from someone _I_ love. So how can _I_ love this thing inside of me?" Ramona then said, "Well Tien... I don't have the answer for that. But maybe your mother... your _real_ mother does." A confused looking Tien said, "What do you mean?" Ramona then took out a flash drive and said, "This was in a box of things Lola gave me before she died. I was supposed to give this to you when you turned eighteen but... I think this a good time to see it now." Tien then took the flash drive from Ramona and said, "Thanks mom. I, um... have to go to my room." Tien then quickly walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Tien then got her laptop out and connected the flash drive to it. Tien then saw one video file was on the flash drive, and then double clicked on the file and the video began.

 _ **The Past:**_

 _Lola sat in front of a video camera looking a bit nervous as she said, "Hello there... future child of mine. Sorry, at the time of this recording I still haven't picked out a name. I don't know how things are gonna be in the future for you and me, and how much motherhood is gonna improve or screw up my brain. So I decided to record this now so you'd know exactly why I made the choices I made before you were born. My parents have been telling me for months now that I have to give you up. That having you be born will ruin my life. That I won't be able to be as successful or as happy if I keep you around. My mom even told me that if I keep you around, I'll grow to hate you because every day you'll remind me of that one really bad choice I once made. My parents want me to give you up not because we can't afford to raise you (trust me, they have plenty of cash). But rather they want me to give you up because they want us to just go on living like this never happened. But... it did happen. And I can't change that. I want to be a better person. I want to a better woman. And... I want to be a better mother. I know I screwed things up at the beginning of your life story, but I want everything to be better from here on out. Like I said, my mom says I'll grow to hate you. But I was taught in church at a young age to love myself because God loves me. Because I was worth saving. And the thing is... you're a part of me. And to hate you would mean to hate myself. And I could never do that. God loves me, and now he loves you. And I want to love you too. I'll just say in advance right now: I'm sorry if parts of your childhood were really screwed up. I don't know how good or bad a mother I became. But I promise you right now, I plan to do everything I can to give you a good life, and teach you to make the right choices. And if I believe I can't do that at some point, I promise I'll then find the right people who can. But whatever choice I make, it'll be because I love you. Never forget... I love you."_

 **The Present:**

Tears appeared in Tien's eyes as the video clip ended. Tien then closed up her laptop and began to cry. After a long moment of crying, Tien then looked at her stomach and said, "I love you too."

 **Three Days Later:**

Tien sat in the living room as Grace sat next to her, and Jackson and Ramona sat facing them. Everyone sat completely silent as Tien said, "I don't like how this happened to me. I still have nightmares about it, and I wish it never occurred. But one of the first memories I have of my birth mother at a young age was her telling me that she loved me, God loves me, and my life was worth saving. My birth mother loved me when she didn't have to." Tien then looked at Ramona and smiled as she said, "And my current mom loved me when she didn't have to. The theme of my life has been people who cared about me despite how difficult it was at first. How could I not do the same? I'm keeping this baby. Because even though its' life started from something incredibly tragic, I know that with God's help there is so much good that can come from this child's life." Ramona then reached out and held Tien's hand and said, "Lola would be so proud of you right now." Jackson then said, "And no matter what happens next, we'll never stopping loving you Tien. And you know the two of us and your whole huge extended family will be there with you to help." Tien then turned to look at Grace and said, "I know this isn't what you signed up for Grace. I'm sure you never imagined getting into a relationship with me would would also involve the birth of a child. So if you wanna back out now, there will be no hard feelings or..." Grace then put a finger on Tien's lips and said, "Tien... you are my best friend. I love you. You think I wouldn't be there for you in your time of need. I am totally on board with helping you through this... all the way." Tien then said, "Grace... you are the greatest friend in the world." Tien and Grace and smiled and hugged each other. Jackson and Ramona then got up and hugged the two as well as Jackson said, "Well it looks like some family traditions are already getting passed along already."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Anger and Forgiveness

Ramona walked into the living room as she said, "Hmm. There's something missing. Now what could it be?" Suddenly a little girl jumped out from under a blanket on the couch and said, "It's me grandma!" A smiling Ramona then went over to the couch and said, "There's my little Lee. Now jump on grandma's back for a horsey ride." The little girl: Lee jumped on Ramona's back as Ramona began to run around in circles in the room. Jackson then walked into the room and smiled as he said, "Having fun, are we?" Ramona then stopped to look at Jackson as she said, "Hey. Being a young grandmother is the coolest thing in the world. I get to spoil this little one here and still have enough energy to get crazy. My life is awesome!" Jackson then said, "Yeah well, awesome time can continue once Lee has a nap." Ramona then said, "Okay. You want to have Lee jump on _your_ back now then?" Jackson then with a matter of a fact smile on his face said, "Of course." Jackson then grabbed Lee and put her on his back as he said, "Quick. It's time to fly to nap time!" Jackson then ran out of the room with Lee on his back as the two yelled, "Weeee!" Ramona smiled as the front door opened and Grace walked in. Ramona seeing Grace said, "Oh hey Grace. How are you doing?" A nervous looking Grace then said, "Um... hey. Uh... can we talk... on the couch?" Ramona raised one eyebrow as she said, "Well... okay."

Ramona and Grace then both sat on the couch together as Grace nervously looked at Ramona and said, "So Mrs. Fuller... um... oh, this is already becoming more awkward than I thought it be." Ramona then with a sympathetic face said, "Grace, whatever it is, please don't be nervous. You have been a tremendous support to Tien, Lee, and even us over the last five years. You're more than just Tien's girlfriend to us. You're practically family. You can feel free to talk to me about anything." Grace then with a still reluctant face said, "Well... you see ever since Tien and Lee moved in with me, Tien has been... well... not receptive to getting intimate." A confused looking Ramona said, "Intimate?" Grace then looked away slightly as she said, " _Physically_ intimate." A wide eyed and slightly caught off guard Ramona then said, "Oh. You mean..." Grace nodded and said, "Yeah. I mean she's fine with dancing, and kissing in the shower and..." Ramona then cut Grace off and said, "Is there a point to me hearing this?" Grace then said, "Oh. Sorry. But... whenever we start to get really... well... _intimate_ in bed, she suddenly starts to freak out and get a little shaky. I... I think Tien is afraid of being closely physically intimate because... well... you can probably guess why." Ramona then said, "Well... have you two talked a lot about when Tien was raped five years?" Grace turned her head and said, "Not since Lee was born. She kind of brushes it off when I start to even mention it. Like she doesn't want to act like it happened. I... I was hoping you could help talk to her about it." Ramona then held Grace's hands with her own and said, "Grace... thank you for coming to me with this."

Several days later Ramona and Tien were taking a walk in the park together as Ramona said, "I'm glad we could do this. We don't get nearly enough mother/daughter alone time anymore." Tien then said, "Yeah. I know." Ramona then said, "So...um... Grace came to see me the other day and... she said you've haven't seemed quite right whenever she tries to get intimate with you." A startled and surprised Tien then said, "What?" Ramona then said, "Please don't be mad at her Tien. Grace loves you and is trying to help you." Tien then said, "I... I just don't feel like doing it with her. I'm just waiting for the right time." Ramona then said, "Sounds noble. But people who _wait_ don't typically freak out and get shaky when they do." Tien then looked away from Ramona with an upset look on her face. Ramona then said, "Tien, it's okay if you're still not over what happened to you five years ago." Tien then looked right at Ramona and said, "Mom. I _am_ over it. I've been busy being a teen mother. I worked hard to graduate from high school on time so I can hopefully get a good job and provide for Lee properly one day, _and_ I've been working hard to give Lee all of the free time I can. I obviously couldn't do those things if I wasn't over what happened." Ramona then said, "Tien, you have done so much good over the last five years. And you've been a very loving and focused mother. But... do you think you've been using the need to be a focused mother as a barrier to deal with what made you become a mother in the first place?"

Tien then looked away from Ramona for a moment and was silent. Tien then looked at Ramona with tears in her eyes as she said, "You think I haven't been _dealing_ with it? Mom, I think about it every day still. How my body was violated. How a sensation that should've felt so pleasurable got mixed with one so horrible. And those feelings have turned into anger mom. So much anger I have for the man that raped me. I hate it so much, and a part of me hopes that if I keep loving my child harder and harder, maybe that anger will go away. But it doesn't. Deep down I'm so angry every day that I don't feel like I deserve to be intimate with anyone, until I find a way to release that anger." Ramona looked down for a long moment, but then raised her head up and said, "There's only one way I can think of that can help you let go of your anger. But it's not going to be easy. I guarantee you: it will not be easy."

A few days later, Ramona and Tien entered a prison. The two sat at a table that had a window in front of it. After a few minutes of waiting, a man in an orange jumpsuit: a prisoner, sat in front of them. Tien looked right at the man as she said, "Do you know who I am?" The man nodded as he had a look of shame on his face. Tien who began to look a bit nervous said, "I... I was told during the trial five years ago that you were diagnosed with some sort of mental illness when you were younger. Some form of depression. Your lawyer tried to use that to help lessen your sentence, even though it failed. I don't think it was a good enough reason to excuse what you did. But it tells me that you were hurting inside. And well... I can relate to hurting a lot inside too. Mostly because of what you did but..." Tien then began to cry as she lost the ability to keep speaking. The man then said, "I... I'm sorry. I know that's not good enough but... I'm sorry." Tien then brought herself back a bit to being more composed as she said, "I... I... I forgive you. For so long I didn't want to but... my mom said it would help me... and maybe it'll help you too. I forgive you." Tien then took out from her pocket: a picture of Lee and said, "I'm probably never going to let you meet her but... this is your daughter. I named her Lee. Don't worry about her by the way. She's being raised by a loving group of family and friends." The man looked at the picture for a long moment and then said, "Thank you." Tien then got up and said, "Yeah. You're welcome." Tien then stood up as tears began to run out of her eyes. Tien than ran out of the room as Ramona followed her. Once the two were outside the building Tien fell to the ground and began crying. Ramona then held Tien in her arms and held her close as Tien's sobbing continued, but slowly... her crying began to end.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**

 _ ***Author's Comments -** First, thanks to "Katy Kear" for giving me the name of Tien's child. Now with that being said... is this story over? To that I say: we'll see. I wish I could say this 23 chapter epic started with a great grand plan, but it didn't. The first chapter was just gonna be a fluffy Jackson/Ramona one-off love tale. But after the story got tons of views and people asked for it to continue, it evolved into a teen drama tale filled with fun fan service to all of the hardcore Jackson/Ramona fans out there. Then on a whim I went with the cliche drama tactic of having Jackson cheat on Ramona with Lola, just so it be all the more sweet when he works it out with Ramona later. I even had Lola be apparently pregnant at the end of one chapter, just to make an awesome cliffhanger. But then I thought... what if Lola's pregnancy scare wasn't a scare? What if she really was pregnant? __And suddenly a truly great story began. The series may have started with teenagers making not to best choices, but unlike other fanfic stories that feature young characters making love, this story became a series of tales that explored the full consequences to underage love making. From how it affects the young parents, to the children, to the extended family, to the step-parents, to everyone involved really. Then the desire to explore an unplanned pregnancy from a whole different perspective and how that affects families suddenly turned into a calling and the story evolved once more. There were so many points this story was going to end, but then it evolved and continued. Not sure where the series may go from here, but for now I'm taking a break from it. Hope you all still check back from time to time though, because I do hope to continue this series at some point in the future.  
_


	24. An Early Morning Conversation

**An Early Morning Conversation**

* * *

Early one morning Ramona opened her eyes. A sliver of sun light had just come into the bedroom through the nearby window which caused her eye lids to open. Upon light entering the room, the first thing Ramona saw was Jackson's face next to hers which made her smile. Both Jackson and Ramona were naked in bed together with just a bed sheet covering their bodies. Jackson was laying on his back while Ramona was laying on her side. Jackson then opened his eyes and turned his head to see Ramona was looking at him. A smiling Ramona then said, "Hey." Jackson smiled back and said, "Hey." Ramona then put her right hand on Jackson's bare chest as she said, "Mmm. I enjoyed myself so much last night." Jackson smirked and said, "I know. Who knew we could go non-stop for two hours. Honey, we still got it." Ramona giggled a bit and then in a relaxed tone said, "Haven't had one of these kind of mornings in a long time. A day where neither of us has to go to work or has any plans to be anywhere." Jackson made a pleasant sounding sigh and then said, "So... what do you want to do today my darling wife?" Ramona then rubbed her nose against Jackson's for a moment and then said, "How about just stay in bed all morning? Is that okay?" Jackson wrapped his arms around Ramona's waist and said, "Sounds good to me." Ramona then wrapped her arms around Jackson's chest and the two just lay happily together.

Once several minutes went by Ramona then said, "Jackson?" Jackson then said, "Yeah Ramona?" Ramona then said, "Do you still find me as attractive as you did when we were teenagers?" A surprised sounding Jackson then said, "What? Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Ramona then said, "Well... it's just... we're getting much older looking now. I mean we're already freaking grandparents for crying out loud. I just... I'm worried we might lose some of our magic." Jackson then said, "Ramona. Don't talk like that. I'll love you till death due us part." Ramona then said, "I know. I know we love each other. It's just... I'm afraid the romance in our lives will feel... I don't know... less spicy." A surprised and smiling Jackson then said, "Spicy?" Ramona chuckled a bit and then said, "Okay. The heat. The flames. The way we get turned on to each other. You remember the first time we made love?" Jackson closed his eyes for a moment and smiled and said, "Like yesterday." Ramona then said, "Yeah. We were to obsessed with the other. In that moment, we wanted nothing more than to completely give ourselves completely to the other. And we were exploring, touching and pleasing the other in every way we could think of. I'm just worried that as we get really old we'll lose the passion and maximum degree of pleasure in our relationship."

The two were both silent for a moment. Then Jackson broke the silence and said, "Ramona. Things will change as we get older. They already _have_ changed. And I'm glad they have. When we first made love as teenagers, we were just a boy and a girl starting a journey. Yes there was excitement that came because everything was new and we didn't know what was to come. But now there's excitement every day I'm with you because I'm excited about what I know _is_ to come. I wake up every day happy knowing that I'm going to see your smile, taste your amazing cooking, listen to your witty comebacks, and see in your gorgeous eyes how much you indeed are listening to me when I talk." Ramona then with a pleased look on her face said, "Go on."

Jackson smiled and then said, "I look forward to every time a bit of your hair falls down near your eye every time you're being turned on by me." A bit of hair then fell down in front of Ramona's eyes, causing Ramona to blush as she pushed the hair out of the way. Jackson then said, "I look forward to your giggles you make every time I kiss you by surprise." A confused looking Ramona then said, "Huh? I don't..." Jackson then suddenly gave Ramona a quick peck on the lips. Ramona then began to giggle for a quick moment. Jackson then said, "And I love how you can't help but moan when I squeeze your butt." Jackson then put his hands on Ramona's butt cheeks and squeezed them causing Ramona to lean her head back and said, "Ohhhhh. Ohhh yeah." Jackson then put his hands on the sides of Ramona's head and said, "I know I can look forward to these things every day because I know you Ramona. And I can't wait till we are a _super_ old couple. Because then I'll know even more about you."

Ramona then turned her head away and in a teasing sound voice said, "You'll still find me attractive even if I have tons of wrinkles?" Jackson smiled as he said, "I'll just enjoy the fact that I'm going to be able to see _every_ one of those wrinkles; while still trying to explore new combinations of ways to turn you on. Like what will happen if I grab just your right butt cheek while pinching your nose." Jackson then grabbed Ramona's right butt cheek with one hand while pinching Ramona's nose with the other. Ramona let out a snicker as she said, "Stop it. It's making me laugh." Jackson then put his hands back on Ramona's waist as he said, "Well I learned something new today. And I'll enjoy learning more and more about you Ramona as we get older. But one thing I don't need to learn is I'm married to the best woman in the world. An amazing mother to Tien. An awesome grandmother to Lee. A loving daughter to Kimmy and Fernando. A sweet daughter-in-law to my mother. And a perfect wife for me."

Jackson and Ramona then cuddled closer to the other, their skin touching in more areas now as their wrapped their arms around each other tighter. The two remained in each other's arms silently for several minutes. Then Ramona broke the silence and said, "Jackson?" Jackson then said, "Yeah Ramona?" Ramona then said, "If you could do it all again, would you?" Jackson then said, "Hmm. If I could, I'd do it a bit differently. Be 100% faithful to you if I could get a second go around. Although I couldn't imagine doing my life again without Tien. Probably would've been smarter if we waited longer to lose our virginity to each other." Ramona looking a little ashamed said, "Yeah. We really should have waited till we were out of high school." Jackson then said, "Yeah but... in the end... we wound up together... and I got to wake up this morning to look into the eyes of the most beautiful woman on the planet. And if I could go through it all again but would _have_ to experience all of the pain, downhills, struggles, trials, and tribulations once more... I would... just so I could be here in bed with you right now on this lazy Saturday morning." Ramona then looked into Jackson's eyes and said, "I love you Jackson Fuller. You know that, right?" Jackson then said, "Every day." Jackson and Ramona then moved their faces together and had a long kiss.

Eventually the kiss ended and the two began to close to their eyes. As they began to sound more tired Ramona then said, "Jackson?" Jackson then said, "Yeah Ramona?" Ramona then said, "Can we sleep like this in each other's arms for the rest of the day?" Jackson then said, "Sure." Ramona smiled and said, "Okay. Thanks." The two laid in each other's arms for a minute of silence. Then Jackson said, "Ramona?" Ramona then said, "Yeah Jackson?" Jackson then said, "I love you. You know that, right?" Ramona grinned and said, "Every day." Jackson then said, "Nice." The two laid in each other's arms for several more minutes in silence. Then Jackson said, "Ramona?" Ramona then said, "Yeah Jackson?" Jackson then said, "You do know you still have the hottest body in the world right?" Ramona grinned and said, "Mmm hmm. I will love you for eternity Jackson Fuller. You know that, right?" Jackson then said, "Yep. Every day."The two then both drifted into sleep still naked holding the other in their arms, with both having very happy smiles on their faces.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)  
**

 _ ***Author's Note** \- So yeah. A series called "Jackson and Ramona Sleep Together", and we finally have a story about them sleeping together again (about time!). So what do you all want to see happen next in this series? I have literally no plans. So I'm either waiting for season 5 of the TV show to give me ideas, hope some new inspiration hits me, or hope some fans out there give me good suggestions. ;)_


	25. Amazing Grace

One morning in the home that Tien and Grace lived in, Grace stood in her bathroom naked as she stepped into the shower and turned it on. Grace closed her eyes as she began to feel the hot water go down her body. Suddenly Tien sneaked into the bathroom quietly, took off all her clothes, and got into the shower with Grace. Tien then squeezed Grace's butt cheeks with her two hands quickly as she said, " Hey beautiful." A scared Grace jumped and crossed her arms as she put her hands on her shoulders. Grace immediately calmed down when saw it was Tien and said, "Tien. You scared me. What are you doing?" Tien then put her hands behind her back as she said, "I just thought I'd join you for once in the shower." Tien then wrapped her arms around Grace's stomach as she rested her head on Grace's left shoulder and said, "Grace... I don't think I've thanked you enough for being so amazing and letting me and Lee live with you. It... it has meant so much to us. You... you mean so much to me." Grace then smiled and said, "Tien, we've been through this before. We love each other, and I'm willing to do anything for you. You're my best friend.

Tien then moved her hands up around Grace's neck remaining fully closed as she said, "Well the thing is Grace, you're more than my best friend. You're my amazing dream. And I don't want to anything to keep us apart in anyway whatsoever. And since I know you didn't want to take the initiative to do this, since you weren't sure I was ready, I decided it would be best if _I_ did it." A confused Grace then said, "Did what?" Tien then moved her hands in front of Grace's eyes and opened up them to show she was holding a diamond ring. Grace's mouth opened up and then she moved her hands to her mouth to cover it as her eyes widened in amazement. Tien then nestled her head against Grace's and said, "Grace... will you marry me?"

Grace then looked right at Tien and said, "Yes Tien Fuller. Yes, I will!" Grace and Tien then wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for a long solid minute. Once their kiss ended, Grace then took the diamond ring from Tien and put it on her ring finger. As Grace looked at it she said, "It's beautiful. Wow. I... I'm sorry I didn't get you one or..." Tien then suddenly held up another ring as she said, "I already got one for myself. Wanted to make sure we definitely had a matching pair." A confused looking Grace then said, "What the? Tien, where were you hiding that? You're naked." Tien smirked as she said, "Between my butt cheeks. You can hide a lot there if you just clench them the right way." Grace giggled as she said, "Oh my gosh. You know for the rest of our lives, people are gonna ask about how you proposed to me, and I'm never gonna be able to tell them the truth." Tien giggled too as she and Grace embraced the other and began to kiss again.

* * *

A few hours later Tien and Grace were fully clothed and sitting in their living room on the couch kissing each other with their arms wrapped around each other. Eventually their kiss broke as Tien said, "Oh my God. Oh my God. I can't believe we're getting married. We're really getting married!" Grace then said, "I know. We're getting married. I know this is like the 200th time either of us has said it but... we're getting married!" Tien then said, "You know what? We keep saying it to each other but we gotta figure out who else we tell and in what order. I mean there's obviously our parents." Grace then said, "Then all our uncles. Then our friends from school. And we should call up some our favorite teachers and..." Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of a little girl saying, "Mommy, where's breakfast?" Tien and Grace then turned their heads and saw Tien's daughter: Lee in her pajamas step into the room. Tien and Grace then looked at each other as Tien said, "Actually... Lee should be the first to know."

* * *

Later: Tien, Grace, and Lee were all sitting in Lee's bedroom that was full of toys. Tien then said, "So Lee. Me and Grace wanted to tell you something. You know how Grace has always been mommy's amazing best friend. Well... the two of us want to be more than best friends. We... we want to get married." With an emotionless face, Lee said, "Married?" Grace then said, "Yeah. I love your mommy Lee, and I want to love her forever. And I want you to know, I want to love you the way your mommy does too forever." Tien then said, "So when me and Grace get married, it'll kind of be like Grace is your second mommy. Is that okay?" Lee simply looked at Tien and Grace with an emotionless deadpan face, as both Tien and Grace began to look and feel more and more nervous. Lee then held up a plastic tea cup and said, "Will you have a tea party with me Grace?" A surprised Grace then said, "What?" Lee then said, "Yeah. Mr. Elephant will make it, and then you, me, and mommy will drink it together." Grace made a little smile and said, "Okay." Lee then held up a toy elephant near the plastic tea cup, and then handed the tea cup to Grace. Lee then said, "Do you like it?" Grace pretended to sip some tea and then said, "It's the best tea in the world." Lee then held her elephant toy near her ear and then said, "Mr. Elephant is glad you have amazing good taste. He says you can have tea with with me and mommy whenever you want from now on." Grace then made a big smile and said, "That's good to know." Tien and Grace then each put an arm around each other and smiled as they continued to play with Lee.

 **THE END**

 _*Author's Note - Just wanted to throw out a brand new chapter in my series to celebrate the debut of Fuller House Season 5 Part 1 hitting Netflix. I know my fanfic series has greatly diverged from the TV show, but thanks to those that keep reading my tales. This chapter I was hesitant to post. I had written it long ago but wasn't sure doing a chapter all about my original characters was the best idea. So I retooled it for another series I was writing. But now I'm putting the original up because there were people that seemed to care about my original characters, and I did want to show things worked out for them. We'll see when comes next in the series based on reader response and how I feel in the days and weeks to come._


	26. --The Long Recovery--

_*Author's Note - This chapter contains intense emotional sequences relating to sexual intercourse, and a scene involving rape. These scenes are contained not to be exploitative or smutty, but rather to tell an important story about recovering from a traumatic experience._

* * *

 **~Seven Years Ago**

Tien Fuller was walking out of a large party at a large beach house wearing just a small revealing yellow bikini top and thong. An older man wearing just a swimsuit then walked up to Tien and said, "Hello there. You must be new here. Never seen you before." Tien smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Tien. Hey, I was just looking for some sodas. There's like none inside." The man then said, "Eh, the guys keep an extra stash in this cooler than have around back. I'll show you." Tien nodded and said, "Thanks." As Tien and the man then began to walk around the large beach house, the man then said, "Yep, I've definitely never seen you before. Because if I did, I'd recognize a butt that fine." Tien blushed and said, "Thanks." The man then said, " No, thank you. For allowing me to gaze upon such someone so beautiful. Like the most beautiful woman in the world." Tien began to blush more as she said, "Thank you."

Tien and the man then walked into a dark area near the outside of the house as Tien said, "So... where are the drinks?" The man then said, "Oh, somewhere." Then the man loosened the string holding his bathing suit up, and had it fall to the ground exposing his nakedness to Tien. Tien began to cover her eyes slightly as she said, "Oh my." The man smiled and in a sarcastic tone said, "Oops. Sorry you had to see that. But now that you have... you like what you see?" Tien began to peek a bit through her fingers as she said, "Well... I guess." The man smiled as he said, "Well since you saw my naked body, then it's only right if I see yours." Tien began to step back suddenly becoming nervous as she said, "Uh, I don't think that would be right." The man then said, "Come on girl. I told you, you were beautiful. Let me see _all_ of that beauty." The man then pushed himself up against Tien, pushing her into a wall, and then he kissed her on the lips. Tien stood stunned, not moving her body at all.

Then the man worked his hands down and pulled Tien's thong down. The man then pushed one his fingers into Tien's vagina and smiled as he did. Tien then suddenly broke the kiss she was having with the man and said, "No. Stop! Stop it!" The man then said, "Come on. You know you like it." The man then pulled Tien's bikini top off and pushed her against the wall harder as he got on his knees and began to grab Tien's developing breasts and kiss her nipples. Tien then moaned a bit and said, "Oh God. Oh God." The man then moved his face up and said, "I know you'd like it." The man then pushed two fingers into Tien's vagina, moving them in and out quickly, which made Tien moan more.

Then Tien moved away from the man several steps and said, "No. Stop it! I demand you stop this now!" The man then said, "Ooo. Playing hard to get I see. Come here." Then the man rushed at Tien and shoved the front of her body and face into the wall. The man then used his hands to push Tien by her back into the wall and then shoved his penis into Tien's butt. The man then jerked his hard member back and forth between Tien's butt cheeks as he said, "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. You half Asian girls have the best butts." As Tien felt her body crushed against the wall, she yelled, "Stop it! Oh God, stop it! Ahhhh!" Then Tien finally broke free from the man and began to run quickly away. Then the man dashed after Tien and grabbed her, shoving her hard back first to the ground. The man then got on top of Tien he said, "Ooo. You're a feisty bitch, ain't ya?" The the man lowered his naked body down on Tien, and then shoved his penis into Tien's vagina. The man kept Tien in place by wrapping one arm around her back, and the other arm down to her butt, where he grabbed her butt cheeks with his hand. As the man pumped his penis harder and harder into Tien's young vagina, she yelled, "Stop! Stop this now! Somebody help me! Help! Help! HELP!" Tears poured out of Tien's eyes as the man said, "Oh yeah. You little girls are so tight and hot. Ohhhh!" The the man orgasmed inside Tien as both their bodies shook.

The the man got up, put his swimsuit back on, and ran off. Tien laid looking bruised and defeated on the ground as she held a hand out and now in a whisper voice said, "Help. Help me." Suddenly Tien heard a voice say, "I heard the screams from over here." Suddenly Grace and several other teens appeared as Grace yelled, "Tien! Oh God. Somebody get a towel and call 911!" Grace then ran over to Tien and held her up in her arms as she said, "Tien, what happened!?" Tien then looked at Grace with tears in her eyes and utter sadness in her face as she said, "Rape. I was raped."

* * *

 ***Two Years Ago**

In their home they lived in, Tien and Grace stepped out of a bedroom as Grace said, "Well we finally got Lee to go to sleep." Tien then said, "Finally. Well then... until my new mattress comes in, if you need me, I'll be sleeping on the couch." Grace then said, "No Tien. You don't have to." Tien then said, "Hey. I was the one that I accidentally tore it up. I'm not making _you_ sleep on the couch" Grace then said, "No. I mean... you could sleep in my bed... with me." Tien looked suddenly surprised as she said, "Oh." Grace then said, "I mean... if you're okay with it. I mean we've been close for so many years, it just seems like we're more than ready to..." Tien then cut Grace off and said, "Yes. I'll sleep with you." Grace then had a big smile on her face as she said, "Okay."

Awhile later Tien and Grace were both laying in the same bed together wearing just their underwear. The two laid on their sides looking at each other smiling as Tien said, "What?" Grace then said, "Nothing. Just reminded how freaking hot you are." Tien smiled as she said, "Well... you obviously haven't been looking in the mirror enough, because you clearly forgot how your body redefines what hot is." Grace giggled a bit and said, "Thank you for finally doing this with me. I love you Tien." Grace then moved her face forward and kissed Tien on the lips. The two girls then wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to kiss. Eventually Tien broke their kiss as she began to make light kisses on Grace's neck. Grace then said, "Oh Tien. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Tien then stopped kissing Grace's neck as she said, "What?" Then Grace kissed Tien on the lips again and moved one of her hands down below Tien's panties and then began to gently push one of her fingers into Tien's vagina. Tien then suddenly broke the kiss she was having with Grace and said, "No. Stop! Stop it!" Grace then backed away from Tien as she said, "Huh? What's wrong?" Tien then jumped out of the bed she was in and ran to a corner of the room and curled up in a ball as she said, "Stop it. Oh God, stop it." Tien then walked over to Tien and sat near her as she said, "I did stop Tien. I'll never push you do something you don't want to do it." Tien then covered her face as she said, "I'm sorry Grace. I'm sorry." Tien then began to cry as Grace wrapped her arms around Tien in a loving way and comforted her.

* * *

 ***One Year Ago**

Tien was taking a shower by herself naked in the bathroom when Grace stepped into the bathroom wearing a bath robe. Grace then took the bath robe off revealing her naked body and then stepped into the shower as well. Tien noticed Grace as she smiled. Grace smiled back and said, "Mind if I join you?" Tien then said, "Sure." Grace then said, "You sure, you're sure? You usually say no whenever I used to ask you." Tien then said, "Well that was then. I'm better now. Come here." Tien then held her arms and embraced Grace. The two young women then kissed each other as they wrapped their arms around each other's backs. Then Grace moved her hands down and had them touch Tien's butt. Grace then broke her kiss with Tien and said, "Mmm. Your butt feels so amazing. You know, I'm starting to think half Asian girls always have the best butts." Tien suddenly looked a bit thrown off as she said, "What?" Then Grace brought two of her fingers to Tien's vagina and began to push them in. Then suddenly Tien stepped away and said, "You know, I just remembered. I have to get to class early today for a thing. Sorry but uh... I'll see you." Tien then rushed out of the shower and grabbed her clothes, leaving Grace looking confused and concerned.

* * *

 ***Six Months Ago**

Tien sat in the living room of her parents' home with Ramona, looking ashamed as she said, "I can't believed I bailed on her like that mom. Grace has been so good to me, and I... I just ran away like she was violating me." Ramona then said, "Tien, it's okay. You said you didn't curl up into a ball and lose yourself like before. You've made progress." Tien then said, "Ugg, this is just so messed up. I thought once I finally forgave myself and the man who raped me, my road to recovery would be quick. And yet, I'm still... broken." Ramona then said, "Tien, you're always gonna feel a little off for the rest of your life. When I think back to how people hurt me, I never feel okay with it. But I have to remember that despite what's happened to me, I'm allowed to feel happy." Tien then said, "Well... it's the feelings part that's hard. It's like... every time Grace's hands or even my own hand touch my _private region_... I just keep remembering what I felt the first time someone every touched that part of me." Ramona then said, "Well Tien, what has your therapist said about those feelings?" Tien then said, "That I should try to associate the feelings of being in bed with someone with other happy feelings I have." Ramona then said, "Well... this is gonna sound strange coming from your mother but... maybe you should try pleasuring yourself alone. You know put your hands down below and please yourself with them." Tien then said, "Wait. You mean masturbate?" Ramona then said, "Sort of but not like to porn or anything like that. Just pleasure yourself at your own pace, but instead of thinking back on that good night, think about all of the good times you've had with Grace. Think about your first date, all the times she's helped you out, and then also think about the future you want with her. Let those good feelings be associated with sexual feelings." Tien took a deep breath and then said, "Okay."

* * *

 ***Three Months Ago**

Tien lay on her bed naked in the night as she looked up at the ceiling, and then closed her eyes. Tien then brought two of her fingers to her vagina, and then stuck them inside beginning to pleasure herself. As Tien moved her fingers back and forth, giving herself pleasure she said to herself, "Thanks Grace. I'd do anything for you because... I like you Grace. I mean... I really, really like you Grace. I mean... I like you, like you." Tien remembered her days in middle school while in her own little flashback, she could see Grace say, "Oh. Really?" Tien nodded and said, "Yeah. Do... do you like me, like me too?" Grace then said, "I... no." Tien looked shocked for a moment. But then her face turned into a smile as she said, "Liar." Grace smiled too as she said, "Yeah. Just wanted to see if you really did know me that well. I like you too Tien." Then Tien and Grace moved their faces together and kissed. Tien then moaned a bit and said, "Oh Grace. Oh yeah Grace! Ohhhh!" Suddenly in reality: Grace opened the door to the bedroom and said, "I heard noises and... Oh my!" Tien opened and her eyes and both she and Grace both froze in embarrassment. Tien realized Grace could see she was in the middle of self-pleasure, while Grace's face simply turned red. Tien then covered herself and said, "Um... it's not what it looks like... even though... yeah, it's exactly what it looks like." Grace then said, "Well... to be fair... you know those couple of times I told you loudly not come into my room while I was in there even though I usually let you do?" Tien nodded and said, "Yeah." Grace then said, "Well... I was kind of doing my own self pleasure too. I mean a girl has needs and..." Tien then suddenly began to giggle. This then caused Grace to giggle too, and then both girls began to laugh.

* * *

 ***Today**

Grace and Tien both stood in a hotel room wearing bath robes as a smiling Grace looked at Tien and said, "I can't believe we finally reached this moment. The night of our wedding." Tien smiled and said, "Okay. Bath robes off in one, two, three." The two girls then dropped their bath robes and looked at each other's naked bodies with smiles. Grace and Tien then stepped towards each other, put their arms around each other, and then began to kiss. After a moment, Tien then had her lips part from Grace's and began to make light kisses down her neck. Tien then brought her mouth to Grace's breasts and began to suck on her nipples. Grace began to moan as she then dug her fingers into Tien's long red hair. Tien then put her hands on the sides of Grace's breasts and began to squeeze them as she continued to suck her wife's nipples. Grace moaned as she dug her fingers into Tien's dark hair.

Tien then eventually stopped and led Grace to the hotel bed. Grace then got on her back, while Tien got on top of her wife and said, "Well now it's time I meet your other _lips_." Tien then began to move her head under the blanket as Grace said, "Wait. Can you see under the blanket? Maybe we should just take it off." Tien then said, "No. It'll be fine." Tien then moved her head under the blanket as she began to move her face down Grace's body. After a moment, Grace giggled and said, "So Tien... that's my belly button you have your tongue inside." Tien then stuck her head up from under the blanket and said, "Maybe we should take this blanket off." Grace and Tien then looked right into each other's eyes silently for a moment, and then suddenly burst out in giggling. Tien then threw the blanket off to the side and then brought her lips close to Grace's vagina. Tien found herself staring at Grace's wonderful womanhood for a moment. Then Tien the suck her tongue into it causing Grace to immediately moan. Grace closed her eyes as she immediately said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh. Oh, Tien. Higher. Higher. No, a bit lower and... There. Oh yeah. There. Oh God, that feels amazing."

Eventually Tien got on her back as Grace then got on top of her wife's legs and pushed her tongue into Tien's vagina. Tien began to moan loudly as she said, "Oh Grace. Oh God, I didn't know a tongue could be that long. Ohhhhhh! Ooooohhhhhhhh!" Tien then orgasmed, shooting much of her light colored liquids onto Grace's face. Grace then immediately brought her face to Tien's face and kissed her. After a few seconds, Tien broke the kiss with Grace and said, "Gross. That's my own girl juices you just pushed into my mouth." Grace grinned as she said, "Well if you didn't like that, I have other ways of toying with you." Grace then immediately flipped Tien over and began to kiss Tien's butt, causing Tien to moan even more.

Awhile later, Tien then began rubbing her vagina against the top of Grace's right leg, while Grace was rubbing her vagina against Tien's left leg. Tien then said, "Oh Grace. Ohhhhh God. This feels amazing. Ohhhh! Oohhhh! Oooohhh!" Then Grace said, "Oh yeah Tien. Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Ooooohhhh!" Then the two then both moaned loudly as they orgasmed together. Then... it ended. The two then cuddled together as Tien said, "Whoa. That was just... whoa. I never dreamed it would feel that amazing" Grace then laid on her side next to Tien and wrapped her arms around Tien's back as she nestled her head under Tien's chin and let her long hair brush up against Tien's body and then said, "Tien... I'm so glad we did that. Thank you for finally doing it with me. I've never felt so happy." Tien then hugged Grace tightly as she said, "And thank _you_... for waiting for me to be ready. I love you so much Grace... and I'm gonna love you forever. Tien then nestled her face against Grace's head, and the two teenage girls began to fall asleep together as the night went on.

 **THE END**


	27. The Flawed Family

_***Five Years Later...**_

* * *

In a middle school office, Ramona stepped inside wearing a large winter coat. After Ramona shook a little snow that was on her winter hat she was wearing, she looked at the woman at the front desk and said, "Hello. My name is Ramona Fuller. I'm here to pickup my grand-daughter: Lee Fuller." The woman at the front desk said, "She'll be out of the nurses office in a minute. I'm assuming you'll obviously share with Lee's mother the same information we shared with you over the phone." Ramona then said, "Yes. My daughter, Lee's mother, is very sorry she couldn't pick up when you first called. But we promise Lee will be disciplined." Then from a nearby door, Lee stepped out. Ramona looked right at Lee with a disappointed look.

A little bit later Ramona was driving her car with Lee sitting next to her. Looking disappointed Ramona said, "Well you get better get your story straight right now young lady. Because you know your mother is going to be more furious than me when she gets home from work." Lee who looked both disappointed and frustrated said, "It's just... this girl Stacy kept saying all these mean things about me. And everyone was laughing with her. She was making everybody at lunch think I was an idiot." Ramona then said, "Lee, we've talked about this. You can't let other people control your feelings." Lee then said, "Well maybe you'd feel differently if you heard what she said." Ramona then said, "Lee, I don't need to know what she said. You should never have a reason at school to punch somebody and..." Lee then interrupted Ramona and said, "She said no boy would ask me to the school dance because I'm some witch with an aura that makes all boys and men run away from me, including my dad!" Ramona suddenly had a shocked and surprised look on her face, and then a more sympathetic one as she said, "Oh God. And this is the school dance where all the dads were invited at the end to come dance with their daughters, wasn't it?" Lee with an upset face nodded. Ramona then said, "Look. You know your mom or Grace will still come dance with you if you want. And Grandpa Jackson is more than happy to dance with you too. Same goes for Great-Grandpapa, or Uncle Jimmy, or..." Lee then interrupted Ramona and said, "But what about _my_ dad? Why won't he come?" Ramona's face became a more worried one as she said, "Oh." Lee then said, "Why _doesn't_ he come? What happened to him? Why will mom never talk about him? What is she not telling me grandma?" Ramona's face became more worried as she said, "Oh my."

* * *

In the living room of Jackson and Ramona's home: Jackson, Ramona, and Tien all sat together. With a worried face Tien said, "What!? You sure she specifically asked about _her_ father?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. She found multiple ways to re-phrase the question. There's no doubt about it." Tien covered her face for a moment and then said, "Why is this happening now? My life is finally in such a good place. I have a good job, good family, I'm finally at a good place, and now..." Jackson then interrupted Lee and said, "Tien, we knew this day would come. Lee's already old enough to know how babies are made. So obviously she wants to know both sides of where she came from." Tien then loudly said, "But I don't know how I can do that. How do I tell my daughter I got pregnant with her because I was raped!?" Suddenly everyone heard Lee's voice yell, "What!?" Everyone turned their heads and saw Lee poking her head out from the top of the nearby stairway. Tien looked at Lee with shock and fear in her face as she said, "Oh no."

Lee then rushed down the stairs and looked at Tien also with shock and fear in her face as she said, "I was what? You got pregnant with me because of what?" Tien closed her eyes as tears began come to come from them. Tien then got on her knees and looked at Lee straight in the face and said, "Lee... about twelve years ago when I was thirteen years old, I was at a beach house party. While there... an older man led me around the house and then... he attacked me and raped me." Lee then took a step back with a shocked face as she said, "What? But... no, that's.. why did... how could..." Tien then with tears continuing to come from her eyes, and her voice almost breaking up said, "Please know Lee, I didn't tell you because I wanted to hurt you. It... it just took so long for me to be able to deal with it myself. But you need to know, despite how you were born, I wanted you in my life. I didn't choose the timing, but I wanted to be your mother, and I wanted to love you for the rest of my life."

Lee then took another step back while with an angered face she said, "How... how could you let that happen? Why would you let my father be some... why didn't you... how did you let him... why would you let my father be some criminal!?" Then just as Lee finished screaming, she ran up the stairs. Tien's face fell to the ground as she began sobbing. Both Jackson and Ramona ran over to Tien's sides and both hugged her. Tien then through her sobbing said, "Oh God. I thought this was finally all behind me. And now it's like the day after it happened all over again." Ramona then said, "Don't say that Tien. Lee is young and just in shock. She'll be okay." Tien then said, "How can you say that? She hates me now." Jackson then said, "No Tien. She's just confused and angry, and doesn't knew where to direct that anger. Look if you want, we'll look after Lee for awhile. Give you two some space until she's cooled down and ready to talk with you." Tien then looked at Jackson and said, "Thank you dad. I'm sorry for being such a burden on you two." Ramona then said, "Don't be sorry Tien. We're a family. This is what we do for each other."

* * *

Lee stood in a bathroom with the door open, looking at herself in the mirror. Ramona then slowly walked into the bathroom and said, "Hey. How are you holding up?" With an upset tone Lee said, "Fine." Ramona then brought a chair in and sat near Lee and said, "So... watcha doing?" Lee then said, "Trying to figure out what parts of me came from where." With a confused face, Ramona said, "What do you mean?" Lee then said, "Well mom says I have the same eyes as her birth mother. And you keep saying I have Grandpa Jackson's forehead and nose. And Grace usually says I have my mom's smile. So now I'm trying to narrow down which parts of me came from my rapist father. I figured if less than 40% of my facial features came from him, there's a _decent_ chance I wouldn't become a criminal like him." Ramona closed her eyes for a moment as a look of sadness overcame her face. Then Ramona opened her eyes and said, "Lee, being a criminal isn't genetic. You are a sweet and beautiful girl." Lee rolled her eyes and said, "That's not how you treated me when you picked me up from school earlier today." Ramona looked down in a shame for a moment. Then Ramona looked up and said, "Lee, you made a mistake at school today. We all make mistakes." Lee then said, "Yeah. We all make mistakes? But I'm the only one in my class that ever seems to lose her cool and punch somebody. What if it's my fate that I just keep losing my cool until I start hurting everyone I know and everyone I see for the rest of my life?"

Then suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of Jackson's voice saying, "Then you become something better." Ramona and Lee turned their heads and saw Jackson step into the bathroom. Jackson then sat in front of Lee and said, "Lee... I know people who make bad choices can become better... because I was one of them." A confused looking Lee then said, "What do you mean grandpa?" Jackson then said, "You know how your mom's mother was a woman named Lola and it wasn't Ramona." Lee nodded her head and said, "Yeah. Mom has pictures of her at home." Jackson then said, "Well... I think you're old enough to know... me and Lola were never married or a couple or anything like that. You see... I got Lola pregnant with your mother... while I was in the first year of dating Ramona." Ramona closed her eyes as a shocked Lee said, "What? You mean my mom being born was..." Jackson then interrupted Lee and said, "She was also born because of someone who made a really bad choice. And I hated myself for that choice. But I promised myself I would never be that man again. And it took me years to prove it to Ramona, but she finally gave me another chance. You don't need to define yourself from your past bad choices Lee. Just like you don't need to define yourself from the past bad choices of whoever was your parent. No person, and no past bad choice defines you Lee. What really makes you who you are, is what you want to be now. _You_ decide who you are." Ramona then put a hand on Lee's shoulder and said, "Take only the good things your family has to offer you, and all the right lessons you've learned, and let _that_ be the only part of your past that impacts you." Jackson then said, "And just to be clear, it _was_ a mistake that I cheated on Ramona. But I will forever be thankful that it put your mother in my life. Just like your mother will forever be thankful that _you_ are a part of _her_ life." Lee then looked down as she took a deep breath.

* * *

Tien was folding some laundry in the living room of her home when the door opened and Lee walked in. Both Tien and Lee looked at each other as Tien said, "Lee. I..." Lee then suddenly had tears appear in her eyes as she ran into Tien's arms and hugged her. Both Tien and Lee began to cry as they held the other in their arms. Eventually the two moved away from each other a little bit as Lee said, "I'm so sorry mom. I should've never gotten mad at you." Tien then said, "And I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I promise I'll never keep any secrets from you ever again." Tien then hugged Lee again as they both began to sit on the couch together. Eventually Tien reached out for a framed picture nearby of Lola holding Tien when she was a little toddler. Tien then held the picture in front of Lee and said, "You know... Grandma Lola always told me she was sorry for all the bad choices she made. And every so often, she told me that she loved me and was never going to stop trying to be a better mother. And now that I'm older I finally realize... my mom really was not the best mom... but that ironically made her the perfect mom. She showed me that a person despite all their flaws, was still capable of doing so much good for their family and friends. She's the reason I believed I could be a good enough mom for you." Lee then held Tien's hand and said, "Mom. You're more than good enough for me." Then tears appeared in Tien and Lee's eyes as they hugged one another again.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note** \- First off, this story came to me in a dream. No, this is a not a normal thing that happens to me. Most of it came to me in a dream, and then I typed it up. Take that information as you will. I will say, what was very important to me with sharing this chapter was examining the full consequences to all of the past choices and situations the characters of this series landed in, even years after the fact. It's important we all understand, as hard as it is, even twelve years after the fact, a woman is still going to be affected by being raped, and that includes her family. It's important we all understand that if we cheat on our significant other, even after everything is forgiven, ripples of that will still be felt even two generations later._

 _Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this series. I thought if I made this series more about Jackson and Ramona's daughter, and now grand-daughter, less people would keep reading it. But the views keep increasing, thus you all seem to find my stories interesting. Hopefully you enjoyed seeing Jackson and Ramona come back to the forefront in this specific chapter and become more involved in their grand-daughter's upbringing. Just so you all know, for the last several chapters, I am literally writing this one chapter at a time. I have no grand-plan at this time. I am making this up as I go along. As long as you all keep reading this series, I'll keep writing it. I hope the message near the end of this story means a lot to you. It definitely means a lot to me. If there is any area in the story of the Fuller Family you want to see explored, please leave a comment, and I'll consider it. I love writing about this alternate timeline featuring Jackson and Ramona as a couple, I love writing about the two generations that are now following them, and I love writing stories for all of you. If you haven't already, please favorite, follow, and share this story with anyone you know. All support is appreciated. Thank you._


	28. The Bubble Bath Anniversary

One evening Jackson and Ramona were both wearing bath robes as Jackson was wearing a blind fold while Ramona was guiding him down the hallway. As she did this, Ramona smiled and said, "Remember. No peaking." Jackson smiled too as he said, "I won't. But I am very curious to know what this mystery surprise you have is." Soon the two entered the bathroom and Ramona said, "Okay. Take off the blind fold." Jackson then took off his blind fold and saw a prepared bubble bath with little toys scattered around the tub. Jackson then raised one eyebrow as he said, "Ramona? Why do you have Lee's old bath toys scattered around the tub?" Ramona smirked as she said, "It'll make sense soon. Come on. Lets get in."

Jackson and Ramona then took off their bath robes becoming completely naked and then sat in the bath tub on opposite sides. As Jackson tried to get comfortable he said, "Man. You put a lot of extra bubbles in the bath tonight." Ramona then said, "Well I wanted to do it for our anniversary." A confused looking Jackson then said, "Wait. It's not our wedding anniversary, or the anniversary of when we first had sex, or got back together." Ramona then picked up a blue toy car and said, "You really don't remember?" Jackson still looking confused said, "No." Ramona sighed and said, "I really don't wanna do this again but..." Ramona then held up a bottle of of shampoo and let some of it drip into her eyes. Ramona then began to rub around her eyes as she said, "Ow, ow, ow." Jackson then reached over and tried to rub the shampoo away from Ramona's eyes and said, "Here. I"ll help you with... Wait a minute." Ramona then opened her eyes and smiled as she said, "So you remember?"

* * *

 ***Many Years Ago**

 _A very young and little Jackson and Ramona were both sitting in a bubble bath together naked as their mothers: DJ and Stephanie were sitting next to the tub looking at them. Both mothers then said, "Awwwwww." DJ then said, "They look so cute together. Like they're best friends already." A smiling Kimmy then said, "They are gonna be perfect besties just like us when they grow up. Here, let me take a picture." Little Ramona's face then got red as she said, "Mom. I told you. No more bath pics for our relatives." Then Jackson saw DJ taking out her phone and he sternly said, "You too mom." DJ then said, "Oh, but you're so cute whenever you take a bath. All right. You kids play nice. Me and Kimmy are gonna now try to stop your dads from ordering that fifty foot sub. Because we both know their super bowl party really isn't gonna include more than just them." The DJ and Kimmy left the bathroom._

 _Jackson and Ramona then looked at each other as Ramona with a bitter voice said, "Why do our mommies want us to be best friends?" Jackson then innocently said, "Because they're best friends I guess. So... wanna play with toys?" Ramona then angerly said, "No. I don't play with boy toys. I'm just gonna play with my bubbles on this side of the tub. And I'm gonna give myself more bubbles than you." Then Ramona picked up a bottle of bubble bath shampoo and began to dump it in the tub. However some of the shampoo got into Ramona's eyes as she immediately said, "Ow, ow, ow." Jackson then reached over and tried to rub the shampoo away from Ramona's eyes and said, "Here. I"ll help you with that." Jackson then gently rubbed his fingers around Ramona's eyes moving the shampoo away._

 _After a minute, Ramona opened her eyes and said, "Um... thanks." Then Jackson said, "You're welcome. So... um... you wanna play with toy cars?" Ramona then said, "Um.. I guess. But I didn't bring any toy cars with me." Jackson then said, "It's okay. You can have mine and keep it. I got plenty." A surprised Ramona then said, "I can keep it?" Jackson then held out a blue toy car towards Ramona. Ramona then slowly took the toy blue car from Jackson, but as she did, their fingers briefly touched. Ramona's face then blushed bright red as she looked into Jackson's eyes. Then Jackson picked up another toy car and began to move it on the edge of the tub as he said, "Here goes the red car. Vroom, vroom." Ramona smiled as she moved the blue car on the edge of the tub and said, "It's gonna catch up with you. Vroom, vroom." Then suddenly from a crack in the doorway to the bathroom, DJ and Kimmy were watching with their cameras out as they both said, "Awwwwww." Then Jackson and Ramona both noticed their mothers were watching them, and then they both yelled, "Mom!"_

* * *

 ***The Present  
**

Jackson picked up the blue toy car as he looked at Ramona in the bath tub and said, "This is the same toy car isn't it?" Ramona nodded and said, "It is. First gift you ever gave me. Never could give it up." Jackson then said, "But why? It was just a silly little moment that happened when we were kids." Ramona then said, "It wasn't a silly little moment for me Jackson. Because as I look back at my life, I now realize... how that was the moment I first fell in love with you. I mean sure it took awhile for my brain to catch up, and the raging hormones we had when we were teens is what finally pushed me along. But when we you showed concern for my well being in that bath tub all those years and then gave me a gift... I saw someone who truly cared for me, and even back then... there was a small part of me that thought... that's the boy I want to marry. From that day on-wards... you secretly became the boy of my dreams Jackson. And now I'm living my dream. I'm the luckiest woman in the world, because every day I'm with you Jackson... I get to live out my childhood dream."

Jackson then smiled and said, "Ramona... you're more than a dream come true to me. You're my soul mate. And honestly... ever since we were little kids, a part of me has believed that." Ramona smirked as she said, "So you were attracted to me even when we were little? Were you checking out my butt when we were kids in the tub?" Jackson face turned red as he said, "What? No?" Ramona then said, "Even when you offered to wash my back? You so were checking it out weren't you?" Jackson then said, "I assure you Ramona, I wasn't... even though you did have a pretty hot butt back then. But it's only gotten hotter now." Ramona giggled and then said, "Happy anniversary Jackson." Jackson then said, "Happy anniversary Ramona. So... you wanna keep reliving old times and play with toy cars?" Then Ramona made a sexy grin as she said, "How about we play some _new_ games now?" Then Ramona leaned forward as Jackson made a big grin and said, "Oh yeah."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note** \- Yes. Finally back with a new chapter in this series. Thank you all for making this my most viewed fanfic series I've ever made; which has even made it one of the top results you getting when searching for Fuller House Jackson and Ramona fanfiction on search engines. Please leave comments on what you've liked and have not liked in this series, along with what you want to see happen next. Again, I'm literally taking this series one chapter at a time. So what happens next may depend on comments from you. ;)_


	29. Lee: The Beautiful Picture

In her bedroom, Lee Fuller was sitting on her bed kissing a boy her age for a solid minute. Once the two's lips parted Lee said, "Wow Matt. That was so amazing. We've been friends since like pre-K. So why did it take us so long to start doing this regularly?" The boy Matt smirked and said, "Maybe because you had to get through that lesbian phase of yours when you were nine." Lee rolled her eyes and smirked as she said, "I told you. That wasn't a phase when I had that crush on Courtney Brown three years ago. I'm simply bi. But now the only human being on the planet I have eyes for is _you_." Matt smirked as he and Lee then began to kiss each other again as they wrapped their arms around each other. Matt then leaned his body back and then began to lay down on Lee's bed as Lee was now laying down on top of him; the two still kissing. Eventually the kiss ended but the two still laid together with their arms around the other. A happy looking Matt said, "Lee, can I just lay with you in this bed all night?" Lee then said, "Sure. My moms are out of town and when my Uncle Jimmy watches me, he never barges in." Matt smiled and said, "Cool. So can we keep kissing?" Lee smirked and said, "You wanna kiss all night?" Matt grinned and said, "Whatever you want." The two then began to kiss again. Only this time as they did, they began to move their hands up and down the others' backsides. Then Lee eventually broke her kiss with Matt and then sat up as she began to take her shirt off. Suddenly Matt stopped Lee and said, "Lee, what are you doing?" Lee then put her shirt back on and said, "I was about to take my shirt off." A nervous looking Matt then said, "Why?" Lee then said, "Because you're my boyfriend. We were having an intimate moment, and thought we could... you know... take off some clothes and get _a lot_ more intimate, you know?" Matt then said, "I... um... Lee, I... you know, I have to get home. My mom and dad are expecting me to come home at some point and... um... bye." Matt then jumped out of the bed and then left Lee's bedroom via the nearby open window. Lee sat confused as she said, "Huh? What was that about?"

* * *

The next day Lee was sitting alone in the kitchen looking through a clothes catalogue. As she did, her great Uncle Jimmy walked in and said, "Hey Lee. How are things going in your life now that you finally got a boyfriend? Your moms giving you any trouble?" Lee then said, "No. My moms are cool with Matt. It's just... me and Matt had a weird moment recently." Jimmy then looking concerned sat next to lee and said, "What happened?" Lee began to look a little hesitant as she said, "Well... I... wanted us to start doing something fun, but... he didn't seem interested and left." Jimmy then said, "I hear ya. Sometimes I try to get Stephanie to play my favorite games but she refuses. So I just find a way to make the game look more exciting and attractive, and then she comes around. Ooo. Look outside. Looks like Ramona is home early. Anyway, I gotta head out then. Hope things work out for you. Remember Lee. You gotta stir up the relationship by making what you want to do more exciting and attractive." Jimmy then headed towards the front door as Lee looked back at the clothes catalogue and said, "Hmm.. More exciting and attractive, huh?"

Ramona then walked through the front door and into the home as she said, "Oh hey Uncle Jimmy. Thanks for taking care of Lee all day yesterday. Me and Jackson got so freaked out when we both realized we had faraway business conferences at the same time Tien and Grace were out of town." Jimmy then said, "No big Ramona. Anyway, gotta head out." Jimmy then headed out the door as Ramona walked into the kitchen and picked up a list on the kitchen counter. Lee then said, "Hey Grandma. You doing okay?" Ramona then said, "Oh, I've just go so many places to go to and Saturday afternoon is only so long." Lee then said, "What's the problem?" Ramona then said, "It's just a bunch of errands have hit me so quickly, it's just too crazy. I have to go get groceries as always, but I also have to get some extra food and party decorations for the event at work Monday. Plus, I have to buy some equipment we need to fix the shades in me and your grandfather's room. Oh, and speaking of your Grandpa Jackson, he needs new socks. Then I have to go buy presents for Aunt Stephanie's upcoming birthday and..."

Lee then cut Ramona off and said, "Well hold on. I thought we were going shopping for my new clothes today." Ramona then hit her forehead and said, "Yes. I did promise that. Ugg. I am so sorry sweety." Lee then said, "Well how about this. Send me to do some shopping for you. Just give me some money, and I'll buy my own clothes, and even get grandpa some new socks, and get you some tools to fix the shades." Ramona then said, "Wow. Really honey? That's actually perfect." Ramona then took out some money and handed it to Lee and said, "Well I believe this should be more than enough cash to buy the socks, the new shades, and a season's worth of new clothes. Remember, there are only seven days in a week and you still have a few dresses that fit you just fine. Look for good bargains, and by the way: I expect _some_ amount of change when you get back." Lee then said, "Wow. Thanks for trusting me with so much cash now." Ramona then said, "Well, while you're doing your errands, I'll be doing mine. Have a good time shopping sweety." Ramona then quickly walked out of the house while Lee put the cash in her pocket. Lee then looked at the clothing catalogue again and said, "Now... what kind of outfit would he exciting and attractive enough for Matt..."

* * *

Later that day at an indoor swimming pool, Matt was swimming in a large lap lane while wearing a swimsuit and pair of goggles. Matt eventually reached one end of the pool and stopped to catch his breath. As he did he said, "Phew. What a good swim. Too bad my goggles are all blurry. I can barely see what's going on around me." Suddenly Matt heard some teen boys near her saying, "Whoa. Look at the girl over. Now that's a ten." Another guy then said, "Which girl you talkin' about?" The first guy then said,"The one with the hot... Oh, shh. She's coming this way." Matt then started to take off her goggles and rubbed some water out of her eyes as suddenly he heard the sound of Lee's voice say, "Oh, hey there Matt." Matt then fully opened her eyes and then saw standing in front of her was Lee wearing an extremely revealing red string bikini. A startled Matt's face then turned red, and then suddenly he tripped and fell back into the pool as he said, "Ah!"

* * *

A few hours later in the living room of her home, a fully dressed Lee sat in a chair facing Jackson and Ramona who looked upset. Ramona then while holding up a small clothing bag, with a furious look in her face said, "When you said you'd do your own clothes shopping, _this_ isn't what I had in mind." Lee then innocently looking said, "But don't I have a right to buy the kind of clothes that I want to wear?" A mad Ramona then said, "Not when it's _my_ money!" Jackson who was a bit calmer but still upset looking too then said, "Lee, I don't think we need to tell you that these kinds of clothes and bathing suits you bought aren't appropriate." Lee then said, " _Aren't_ appropriate? I've done the laundry. I know mom has outfits like these. I mean a bought a top that looks just like the one she used to wear." Ramona then said, "That was something she wore because it was one of the few outfits out there that was comfortable for her because she was wearing a cast for a month. What was _your_ reason to buy _these_ outfits?" An uncertain looking Lee then said, I… wanted to look different." Ramona then said, "So you just wanted to change your image?" Lee then said, "No. It's just.. now that me and Matt are a couple, I was just looking for something that he'd enjoy seeing me in."

Ramona then said, "Well during my phone call with his mom, she said Matt felt very uncomfortable seeing you in your... attire, or lack thereof." Lee then said, "Oh come on. There are tons of girls at the pool every day that wear outfits like that. And Matt never acted uncomfortable about _them_." Jackson then said, "But you're his girlfriend. And sometimes it's hard for some guys to keep their thoughts in a good place, and make sure their choices are good, if a girl they're interested in is wearing just _strings_ on their body." Lee then said, "So I should change the way I look just because it _might_ just _maybe_ affect what a boy thinks or does? I should lose the right to dress the way I want because of a _potential_ reaction it might get out of someone?" Ramona then said, "Well that might be tricky territory in some situations. But lets back up to why _you_ chose to wear what you did. Did you choose your outfit here because you wanted to assert what kind of woman you are? Or was it because you just wanted Matt to be more attracted to you?" A caught off guard Lee then said, "It's... it's just... I... I want Matt to, well... _want_ me more. So I thought if he saw more of... _me_ , he would like me more. I mean grandpa, you've told me it's always important in life to use your strengths. And one of my strengths I feel like is my body. I mean… I thought I was… I'm not sure but… aren't I beautiful?" Ramona then said, "Oh... Lee, of course you're beautiful. You are one of the most beautiful young ladies in the world." Then Lee said, "Then why can't I just let Matt see more of that?

Jackson sighed and then said, "Because your outward beauty is only a small part of what you are. Look, people are like pictures in an art gallery. Now when you go to an art gallery, what are you there to see?" Lee then said, "The pictures." Jackson then said, "Exactly. The pictures are what you come to see. But because they are so amazing and so beautiful, the museum puts them in frames. Some of them made of gold and silver with amazing patterns all over them. They are beautiful frames that hold beautiful pictures. But if you're making a brochure for the art gallery, it's not the picture frames you advertise. It's the pictures inside you want people to come see. The frame is just an amazing bonus. So if you want to grab Matt's attention, advertise the qualities that you have inside of you rather than out. It's okay to have a beautiful picture frame, but it's the beautiful picture inside that's most important." Lee then said, "Hmm. Yeah…" Ramona then said, "We still love you Lee, and we want things to improve between you and Matt. That's why we acted so fast, and didn't wait for your moms to come home to discuss this with you." Jackson then said, "And we really didn't want you make a mistake that you would wind up regretting for the rest of your life. Because I once did when I was young, and... well... it led to some serious pain that almost prevented me and your grandmother from ever getting back together." Ramona then said, "So please Lee... we need you to take a step back and be incredibly careful with your choices." Lee sighed and said, "Okay. Thanks grandma. Thanks grandpa."

* * *

Lee was sitting alone in her bedroom. Matt then came crawling in through the nearby open window and sat next to Lee and said, "What's up? You said you wanted to talk?" Lee then said, "Yeah. Thanks for coming in by the window. Being grounded stinks. So Matt.. look... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for anything and everything I've done recently that you uncomfortable. I've just been trying to find ways to get us to be closer and..." Matt then cut Lee off and said, "It's okay Lee. You haven't been trying to hurt me or be mean. It's just... I want to be careful with how we move forward with our relationship. I mean I love you Lee. More than anything in the world. But honestly... I'm scared if I make a certain move or express how much I love you in a certain way _too soon_... I might screw things up. But I don't want to screw things up with you Lee. If we ever do something special in that bed over there one day, I want to be 100% sure I'm ready. And honestly... I'm only gonna go that far if I'm 100% sure I'm doing that special thing with the person I know I'm gonna be with for the rest of my life." A surprised looking Lee then said, "Matt. Are you saying one day you think we'll get married?" Matt then had his hand touch Lee's hand and said, "I don't know. But are you willing to stay in a relationship with a guy that wants to take the time to figure out it out?" Lee then grabbed Matt's hand as she looked into his eyes and said, "I do." Matt smiled and said, "Thanks. And you know Lee... you don't need some new bathing suit to look more beautiful. Because right now... you've just become more beautiful than you've ever looked in your life." Lee smiled and then she and Matt moved their faces together and had a long kiss.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ ***Authors' Note** \- What's this? A story about two underage people choosing not to make love at a young age on this website? Well that's new (last sentence should be read sarcastically). But yeah, with all of the insanity that happened with Jackson having sex with both Ramona and Lola when they were teenagers, you would think they would teach their grand-daughter to make better choices, and indeed in this story they actually did. So what did you all think of a chapter focused on just Jackson and Ramona's grand-daughter? I chose to have Jackson and Ramona teach the life lesson of the story versus Lee's two moms in an attempt to keep our two title characters relevant. But yeah, is there anything else you want to see happen with Lee, Lee's mom: Tien, or with Jackson or Ramona? Let me know, and we'll just see what happens next. ;)_


	30. Family

One afternoon: Lee Fuller was walking out of a high school with a girl her age. As they were walking together Lee said, "Ugg. Why does high school homework have to be such a killer? I mean we're at that age where some of us want to get after school jobs now. Why do teachers make us suffer like this Maddie?" The other girl Maddie then said, "I don't know Lee. I'm just glad I was able to make a new friend so soon after I moved here. It's hard being the new girl." Lee then said, "We're both high school freshmen Maddie. We're _all_ new here." Suddenly Lee heard the voice of Ramona yell, "Hey Lee!" Lee turned her head and saw Ramona stepping out of the car in the nearby parking lot. Maddie seeing Ramona then said, "Is that your mom?" Lee looking a little nervous said, "Well... I..." Then Lee's mother Tien stuck her head out of the car and waved as Ramona said, "Come on and get in my little _grand_ -kid. I picked up your mom from her _grand_ day of work, so we can all head home and have a _grand_ time together." A confused looking Maddie then looked at Tien and said, "Wait? That woman is your grandmother? But she looks like she's in her 40's. What's going on Lee?" Lee began to sweat as she said, "Ugg."

* * *

Lee was sitting in the living room of her home with Tien and Ramona, as a confused Ramona said, "I don't get what the problem is Lee. I've been picking up up at school for years." Lee then said, "Yeah grandma, but now I'm in high school with people that don't know me. And... it's just... difficult to explain when they realize... well..." Tien sighed and said, "You mean when they realize you're a teenager with a half-Asian mother in her 20's and a Latina grandmother in her 40's?" Lee sighed and nodded her head. Ramona then looked right at Lee as she said, "I'm sorry Lee. I know firsthand how family can be embarrassing at times. And I understand you're a teenager that needs space now. So we'll give you that space at school if you really need it." Lee took a deep breath and then said, "Thank you."

* * *

A few days later in the evening, Lee was sitting in the dining room of her grandparent's home as she was drawing on a large chart. Soon Jackson walked into the room and said, "Hey kiddo. You look like your brain is really wrapped up in something. What's the matter? Hard math homework again?" Lee sighed and said, "No. For social studies I was supposed to make a family tree and talk about my family history." Jackson then said, "Oh. Do you need any help with it?" Lee then said, "No. I got plenty of notes from great-grandma DJ. And it's only now I'm starting to realize how weird it is to have a great-grandmother who is in her 60's, along with grand-parents who are in their 40's. You know there's a kid at my school who has parents who just turned 60. Yeah. I have a great-grandmother who is nearly the same age as my friend's _mother_." Jackson then sat next to Lee and said, "I'm sorry Lee. I know we don't have the most ordinary family to give you."

Lee then pointed at her chart she was drawing and said, "I don't even know what's supposed to connect to what here. Do I make a branch here representing my birth father who is in jail for life? Or do I add a branch for my mom's wife? Over my mom's name: do I have the branches extend to my mother's birth mother whose extended family disowned her? Or do I add the branch of my mom's step-mother who married her cousin?" Jackson then said, "Now hold on. Me and your grandma Ramona are not cousins." Lee then said, "Are you sure? Because your Aunt Stephanie married Grandma Ramona's Uncle Jimmy. Meaning you both are cousins." Jackson then said, "But that marriage didn't happen until later. And me and Ramona didn't grow up _as_ cousins. Our moms were close to one another and lived together, so it was more like we grew up as siblings." Lee's eyes got wide and she suddenly looked freaked out as she said, "You are so not helping your case Grandpa." Jackson sighed and said, "I'm sorry Lee. Mistakes have been made in our family. Wrong things have occurred. But we still love each other and we all love you." Lee sighed and said, "It's just... ugg... why can't I have a _normal_ family!?" Lee then got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Jackson alone and looking slightly upset.

* * *

Several days later Lee was walking around the outside of her high school when she heard the sound of crying. Lee walked around a corner and then saw her friend Maddie sitting next to a dumpster crying. Lee rushed over to Maddie and said, "Maddie? What's going on?" Maddie seeing Lee wiped some tears from her eyes and said, "Nothing Lee. I'm fine. Totally fine." Lee sat next to Maddie and said, "You were just crying next to a dumpster. Things are not totally fine. And what are you doing next to a dumpster anyway? Why weren't you in class today?" Maddie looked up as she said, "Classes are stupid. School is stupid. Everything is stupid." Lee then said, " _Everything_ is stupid?" Maddie then looked down as she said, "I... I just couldn't go inside that building today. Because people would ask me how I'm doing or they'd ask me how my weekend was. And I'd either have to lie about it... or tell the truth... and doing either thing would wind up with me having to cry." Lee then said, "Well... if you don't want to talk about it, we can just..." Maddie then kicked an empty soda can near her and said, "My parents are getting a divorce."

Lee's eyes widened as she said, "I... oh my." Tears began to come out of Maddie's eyes again as she said, "My mom caught my dad doing it with her own sister in the hot tub. Mom started yelling so loud, I couldn't help but hear _everything_. Said she knew dad had been cheating on her with various woman from work for years, but said doing it with her sister was the last straw. And then my mom packed a bag and left. I mean, I get why they're gonna split up, but my mom didn't even want to take me with her and hasn't called me since she left. And now my dad is just drinking all day, and has barely said a word to me and... my life sucks Lee. My family sucks. My family just really, really sucks." Maddie then began to sob as she leaned towards Lee, and Lee simply wrapped her around Maddie and hugged her.

* * *

That evening: Jackson, Ramona, and Tien were setting up dinner together in a dining room as Tien said, "Thanks guys for letting me and Lee have dinner here tonight. With Grace gone all week, it's just nice to have dinner with a little more company around." Ramona smiled as she said, "You know you all are always welcomed here." Suddenly from a nearby door, Lee walked in. The three adults looked at Lee walking towards them with a slight serious look on her face. The three adults all stopped what they were doing and went towards Lee as Tien said, "Hey sweety. Everything okay?" Jackson then said, "School all right today?" Tears then began to appear in Lee's eyes, and then she held her arms out wide and hugged Tien, Jackson and Ramona all together. The entire family then engaged in a big group hug as Tien said, "Hey, hey now. You okay? What brought this on?" As a few tears continued to come from Lee's eyes she said, "It's just... I'm sorry for being such a brat for the last few weeks; complaining about how messed up my family is. Because when you get down to it... I've been blessed enough to be surrounded by a large family that does nothing but love each other." The family then all continued to hug each other as Tien said, "Oh, I love you so much Lee. And I'm sorry we've never been able to give you a normal family but..." Lee then said, "No mom. Screw _normal family_. Because I've got the best family there is right here."

 **THE END**

 _*Author's Note - Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. This story essentially spun from the idea of how a realistic teenager would react to well... the scenario I wrote her into. Any teenager would be ashamed or embarrassed at some point from having such a bizarre family dynamic. But hopefully the message in the end made the point clear of what really matters most when it comes to family. Anything you want to see happen next in this series? Any unanswered questions about people connected to the Fuller family you want answered, or things you want to see happen to the characters? Just drop a comment or message, and we'll see what happens from there.  
_


	31. --The Best Kind of Pleasure--

One evening: Tien Fuller and her wife Grace were both naked in their bed together as Grace was on top of Tien and the two had their arms wrapped around each other while kissing. Eventually the two broke their kiss as Tien said, "Oh God, I needed this." Grace then said, "If you liked that, then you'll love this." Grace then moved her face down and began to kiss Tien's breasts. As Grace did this, Tien said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh. Oh God Grace, don't stop. Don't stop! Ooooohhhhhhhh! I... Wait. Grace, stop!" Grace suddenly lifted her head up and said, "What is it? Tien then said, "Can you hear that?" Grace then said, "Hard to hear anything over your moaning," Tien then said, "No. I'm hearing another moan. I thought it was the echo of my own voice but... the sound is still going and it's coming... from Lee's room!" Tien and Grace quickly jumped out of bed and in an instant put some underwear on and rushed to Lee's room. Within seconds Tien opened the door to her daughter's room and then saw... Lee laying on her bed alone naked and looking at her phone, while she pushed two of her fingers in an out of her vagina. A wide eyed Tien then said, "Lee!?" Lee seeing Tien got wide eyed and yelled, "Mom!?" Lee then quickly tried to cover her body with her blanket, but moving fast caused her phone to fall on the floor. Tien quickly grabbed Lee's phone and saw a video playing on the phone which showcased a grown man and a woman in the shower completely naked and having sex. Tien instantly turned off the phone and looked at Lee with an angry face as she said, "Living room! In exactly five minutes!"

* * *

Five minutes later Lee was sitting fully clothed and looking ashamed in a living room chair, as Tien and Grace (also fully clothed) both sat on the couch facing her. Tien then said, "Lee, you mind explaining this?" Lee then said, "It was just... something I stumbled upon while I was web browsing." Grace then said, "Lee, we saw what you were doing upon _stumbling_ across that video. Wanna try again?" Tien then said, "Lee, it's very important you're honest about everything with us right now. This is a very serious matter." Lee then looking annoyed said, "What do you mean _serious_. You didn't walk in on me actually having sex for real with somebody. Isn't watching sex better than doing it?" Grace then said, "That may be true Lee but it's still not appropriate for you to be watching that kind of..." Lee still angry said, "That kind of _what_? That kind of _porn_? You know our TV box keeps a record of programs anyone has watched on demand. I know what the two of you watch late on Saturday nights. And those light night premium cable shows are way more explicit than what I was watching."

Tien then said, "Look. Me and Grace are married, and so we're allowed to watch that. But if you watch those kind of shows before you're married it might cause you to..." Lee who was now even more upset said, "What? You think watching porn will suddenly make me wanna start having sex with my boyfriend? You both are such hypocrites. I know you both were having sex a ton of times late at night before you got married. Seriously, you both should be glad the noise you made didn't scar me for life." Grace then said, "Lee, we're your moms and we're just telling you to..." Lee then stood up and said, "Telling me to do what? Be some prude who never lets anything touch her vagina until her wedding day? Why don't you both travel back in time to the 1950's where you belong!" Then Lee stormed out of the room and went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Grace then looked at Tien and said, "Should we go in there or..." Tien turned her head and said, "No. What she was doing was wrong, but some of what she said was right. I... I don't know what to do. Lee is almost never rude to me. So I always promised myself that if she did get into a heated argument with me one day, it would be for an important reason, but this just feels so..." Grace then put a hand on Tien's shoulder and said, "You know it's okay to admit we should go to an expert for help." Tien took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. Get my phone. I need to text mom to setup a get together tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Tien and Ramona were sitting in the living room of Ramona's home together. An upset looking Tien said, "I'm so scared mom. I don't want Lee watching those kind of videos. But was she right when she said me and Grace are not that much better than her?" Ramona sighed and said, "It is quite the pickle parents find themselves in. We all look at what could be deemed as _naughty_ things to help give ourselves _self-pleasure_ while we're young, but totally freak out when our kids discover it. You remember those times I caught you using your stuffed animals as means to provide yourself the type of _fun_ they weren't designed for, and freaked out a bit?" Tien's face turned red a bit and said, "Well... yeah. But this is different. Mom... I'm scared that if Lee watches these videos that showcase what sexual experiences are like while she's still so young, it'll warp her development. But then again, a teenage girl needs to understand what sex is in order to understand herself, and be ready for it for when she's older. But I feel like she's too young for that kind of in depth education." Ramona sighed and said, "Tien, the inner-debate you're having with yourself is a debate parents have been having for decades. Some feel information about sex could be kept to a bare minimum text document until wedding day comes. Others feel kids today should be allowed to masturbate to whatever makes them happy because it helps relieve stress." Tien then said, "But what do you think mom?

Ramona then took a deep breath and said, "You know me and your father made mistakes when we were young. Yes, we both did have sex at too young an age. But the thing is... sex is not a bad thing by itself. It's a wonderful natural way to allow your body to feel such amazing pleasure. It helps build confidence, helps you better understand your own body, and if used correctly can be used to express love for another person in the most powerful way imaginable. Telling any young person that sex is bad, makes it all the more... _confusing_ for them. By telling a teenager a _good_ feeling should instead be a _bad_ feeling, creates a sense of frustration that can be too confusing for them to handle. However what it _is_ important about sex is what one should associate with it." Tien then said, "What do you mean _associate_ with it?"

Ramona then said, "Tien, remember years ago when you had trouble getting intimate with Grace because you kept associating feelings of intimacy with your memory of being raped?" Tien nodded and said, "Yeah. But you told me that if I helped associate my periods of self-pleasure with memories of feeling love appropriately, it would help me out. And it did," Ramona then said, "Exactly. Lee needs to understand sex is a good pure thing, but only if it's associated with something appropriate. I'll admit when I was a teenager, I watched tons of online porn videos that showcased all sorts of inappropriate relationships. It made me associate sex with breaking the rules and being a dirty little girl. So I think that inspired me to encourage your father and I to start having sex before we were ready. But if you explain to Lee that sex is something that should only be experienced in a committed and loving relationship with someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with... well... maybe that'll make a difference." Tien made a small smile and said, "Thanks mom... for being so smart." Ramona smiled back as she said, "It's only my mistakes that made me so wise.

* * *

Lee was sitting on the bed of her bedroom reading a book. Suddenly Tien stepped into the room with several books in her hand. Lee glanced at Tien and said, "What? Am I not allowed to read books while grounded?" Tien then took a deep breath and said, "Lee, I'm sorry me and Grace snapped at you like we did yesterday. You're no longer grounded." A happy looking Lee said, "Really?" Tien then said, " _But_... you are to no longer be allowed to have your phone in your room anymore. You can only use it in open areas of the house where we can see you, or out in public." Lee looking a little disappointed said, "But mom..." Tien then said, "No buts. We still need to work out some trust issues in this house, because I still believe what you were looking at was inappropriate. But I want you to understand Lee... wanting to know about sex and the pleasures your body can give you is not a bad thing. So that's what I got you these books." Tien then tossed several books on Lee's bed as she said, "These are educational books by respected authors who discuss what sex and self-pleasure is and what you _should_ associate with it. I'm obviously not gonna read these books with you, but if there's just one thing I can share with you about self-pleasure, it's... try to associate any fantasies you're dreaming up while doing it, with the kind of relationship you actually hope you have one day." Lee took a deep breath and nodded as she said, "Okay mom. Thanks." Tien nodded and then walked out of the room.

* * *

In their bed, Jackson and Ramona were both naked together as Ramona was laying on top of Jackson kissing him on the lips. Eventually Ramona broke her kiss with Jackson as she said, "Oooo. Oh yeah. Ohhhh harder Jackson! Harder! Oooohhh! OOOOHHH! OOOOOOHHHHH!" Then two two both orgasmed together as their bodies both shook. Then eventually Ramona collapsed into Jackson's arms as Jackson held her close. Jackson smiled as he said, "Man. Oh God, that was amazing." Ramona smiled and said, "It was. Um... Jackson?" Jackson smirked as he said, "Yes?" Ramona looking a little worried said, "Was it wrong that we started having sex when we were too young?" Jackson then said, "What's bringing this question up?" Ramona then said, "Had a talk with Tien today. She said she caught Lee masturbating to some dirty porn. I gave her some advice that just came to me but... I don't know. We both watched dirty videos when we were young before we started having sex. Do you think if we didn't, we wouldn't have lost our virginity so young?" Jackson then said, "Honestly... I don't know. When you're a teenager, you experience so many raging hormones, sometimes you can't help but look at what you do. I mean all that time I spent trying to win you back after we broke up, I know masturbating several times a week to certain videos and pictures was the only thing keeping my urges at bay." Ramona then said, "Yeah. But at what point do you think looking at that kind of stuff gets too wrong?" Jackson then said, "I don't know Ramona. All I know is that no matter what I was looking at online, all I could do as I was rubbing myself was think about you and how much the real deal would be even more amazing." Ramona smiled and said, "Aww. You know I love you Jackson." Jackson smiled as he said, "Forever and always." Then Ramona sat on top of Jackson's lap and grabbed Jackson's manhood with her hand as she said, "Ready for round two?" Jackson grinned as he said, "You know it."

* * *

In their bed, Tien and Grace were making love as Tien had her face buried between Grace's legs, as Grace said, "Oh yeah babe. Harder! Harder! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhhhh!" Then Grace orgasmed as her body shook. Tien then stuck her head up and said, "My, my. Aren't you real turned on tonight?" Grace smirked as she said, "Those new vibrators and strap-ons really got me in the mood." Tien smirked and said, "Yeah. Thanks for suggesting we do that. It definitely helped relieve all the stress I was feeling today." Grace then said, "Hey babe. Lee will be fine." Tien then said, "I hope so. I'm just worried that as Lee starts to explore her sexuality, she may want to continue exploring it through dangerous means that will..." Grace then cut off Tien and said, "Hey babe. Lee has a strong loving family. So she already has the right idea of what love looks like. We just have to hope and pray that whatever she does when she's alone in her room, she holds onto those values closely." Tien smiled and said, "You are so right. I love you so much, you know that honey?" Grace smirked as she said, "I know. Now, if you don't mind laying on your back, I've got some surprises for you _down below_." Tien then laid on her back, as Grace got under the blanket and began to squeeze Tien's butt cheeks with her hands while bringing her face to Tien's womanhood. Tien then began to giggle as she said, "Oh wow honey. That's... Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh!"

* * *

Lee was laying on her bed completely naked as she had an open book near her showing illustrations of the naked male and female human bodies. Lee meanwhile had two of her fingers digging into her vagina as she began to move them back and forth in her body, bringing herself great pleasure. As Lee continued to pleasure herself faster, he knees began to bend and her toes began to curl as her entire body began to shake. As Lee closed her eyes, she softly said, "Oh yeah baby. Pump your hard member into me harder! Harder! Oh yeah baby. Oh, making love to you in this hotel room is so hot." Lee began to move her fingers deeper and more quickly in her body as she continued to fantasize in her mind while she said. "Ohhh! Harder! Harder! Oooooh! Make me the mother of your babies. This is our wedding night after all. Ohhhhh! Oh yeah. Oh, I'm going to love you forever just like my two moms and grandparents love each other. Oh yeah, we are gonna be the hottest parents to so many babies. Ohhhhhh! Ohhhh! OOOOOHHHH!" Then Lee suddenly orgasmed, causing her body to shake, along with tons of womanly liquids coming out of her vagina and squirted on both her legs and her bed. Lee shook as her orgasm last a long solid moment as she said, "Ohhhhhh God, I'll love you forever. Ohhhhhhhhh!" Then it ended. Lee then looked down at her vagina, and then up at the ceiling. For a moment, Lee has a scared look on her face. Then her scared face turned into a confused one, Then her confused face turned into a smiling one. And then her smiling face turned into a grinning and content one. Lee then closed her eyes and said, "Good night my future husband, wherever you are. I just hope you know that sex on our wedding knight, and then every night we spend together for the rest of our lives... is gonna be so hot."

 **THE END**


	32. Trapped in Prison

One day Lee Fuller and her boyfriend Matt were walking out of their high school together, as Lee said, "Man, I hate advanced algebra. Why can't teachers just leave letters out of math?" Matt smirked and said, "I think it might be the English teachers conspiring to fuse Math and English class together." Lee giggled a bit, when suddenly Matt heard a beep on his phone. Matt checked it, and suddenly his face became pale. A concerned looking Lee said, "What? What is it?" Matt then said, "It's a text message reply from... my mother." A confused looking Lee said, "Um, you gets texts from your mom all the time." Matt then said, "You're thinking of my step-mother. I'm talking about my birth mother." A shocked looking Lee said, "What? But you said she's in jail." Matt then said, "She _was_ in jail. She's served her sentence, and is out on parole now. And we're setting up a time to meet. It's just weird at how real this is getting now." Lee then said, "Wait. She's been texting you since she got out of jail? That's so creepy." Matt then said, "She didn't start contacting me. _I_ reached out to her first." A confused looking Lee then said, "What!?"

* * *

Lee was sitting at a dinner table with her grandparents: Jackson and Ramona, as she said, "And so Matt told me he's tired of being upset with his mother for being in jail since he was two, and said he's trying to re-connect with her." Jackson then said, "Well it sounds like Matt is making a very difficult but mature choice." Lee then said, "I guess. It's just weird though. I mean Matt's mother barely raised Matt. She didn't really raise him or teach him to be a great guy. So why does he want anything to do with her?" Ramona then said, "It's not about who she _was_ to him Ramona. It's about Matt giving her a chance to be something _now_ to him." Lee then said, "It just doesn't seem right though. I mean my moms and you both have always told me to surround myself with good supportive people and to stay away from unhealthy relationships." Jackson then said, "Yes, you should always do that Lee. But one of the reasons you need to surround yourself with strong supportive relationships is so that they can help guide you at fixing any of the few broken relationships in your life that deserve to be fixed." Lee looked down as she said, "Hmm... I guess..."

* * *

A few days later Lee and Matt were walking down a sidewalk together holding hands as Matt said, "Thanks for coming with me." Lee then said, "Any time. You sure you don't want me to go into the restaurant with you?" Matt turned his head and said, "No. But... just in case, if you could hang out outside..." Lee made a little smile and said, "Of course. I'll always be ready to hang around you." Matt looked into Lee's eyes for a moment and said, "Lee... you don't realize how I am so thankful to have you in my life every day." Lee then glanced ahead of her and said, "We're here, and... I think I see her inside." Matt then took a deep breath and said, "Here we go." Matt then walked into the restaurant by himself and approached his mother. For awhile Lee watched from a distance as she saw Matt and his mother talk. Then Lee slowly sneaked towards the restaurant door and then quickly sneaked inside and sat at a booth near Matt. Lee hid her face behind a large menu as she heard Matt say, "You know this isn't easy for me." Matt's mother then said, "I know Matt. And again, I am so, so sorry for all the years I took away from you. If there's anything I can do..." Matt then said, "Mom, there's nothing you can do about the past now. And I'm not gonna keep hating you about it, because that would prevent me from building my own future." Matt's mother then said, "Matt, what do you mean?"

Matt then took a deep breath and said, "Dad admitted to me that it was petty arguments full of hate that drove you two apart. And I don't want hate to ever be a part of who I am. Which is why I told you during our first phone call we had that I forgive you. It's something I had to genuinely do because... there's an important girl in my life mom. Her name is Lee and I don't ever want hate to be in our relationship. And I figured if I could forgive you for a huge mistake you made, it would be easy for me to forgive Lee for any small mistake we make in our lives together. Because that's the kind of relationship I want with the woman I plan to ask to marry me one day." From her booth Lee's eyes widened greatly as she covered her mouth with one hand. Meanwhile Matt's mother said, "You... at your age?" Matt then said, "Well not until we're both older. But yeah. I love her mom, and I want to be the best man I can be for her. And I'm sure she feels the same way." Tears then began to come out of Lee's eyes as she got up and rushed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Lee sat in a large room in a prison facing a glass wall. A man then appeared on the other side of the class, and sat down facing Lee. The man then said, "I was told there was a woman who wanted to meet with me. So... can I ask what your name is?" Lee then took a deep breath and said, "My name is Lee Fuller, and... I'm your daughter." The man's eyes widened as he said, "I... I... Oh my God. I..." Lee then held a hand up and said, "I know. This is as big a shock for you as it is for me." Lee's father then said, "I... Lee... ever since I learned you existed, I... for years, I've been praying for you. Praying that you'd be all right and that you were safe, and..." Lee then said, "Well I have two moms who really love me, grandparents that are always there for me, and this huge full extended family that watches out for me as well. So I'm definitely all right and safe." Lee's father then said, "Then... you're happy?" Lee looked down for a moment and then said, "Well... I..."

Lee then looked up at right into her father's eyes as she said, "No! I'm not happy! When countless other girls had their dads come to the father/daughter dance with them growing up, I had nobody. When I was seven, I made up some stupid story to my classmates about my dad being some famous pilot just so I would l would feel less empty inside. When I learned I was conceived by my mom being raped by some terrible stranger, it made me feel so sick inside. Some kids can say them being born was an accident, but I felt like my being born was a crime. And despite all the hard work I do to be a good person, I'm still tainted by some sort of poison at the core of my being. Because of you, I've had nothing but hate building up inside me my whole life." Lee then had her head go down as she began to cry.

After several minutes of silence, Lee's father then said, "I was full of hate for years as well. It may surprise you but I was a solider for several years. But that time period of my life did more harm than good for my mind. I lost all of my friends in active duty, and returned home to nobody willing to help me through my pain and suffering. I had no one to support me and I felt so helpless and became so angry at the world. So I just decided to lash out at it, and... I channeled that sense of helplessness and aggression towards the first person I thought I could get away with hurting; your mother. And... I am so, so sorry Lee. I know no words I can say can take away the pain you're feeling. But know I am so, so sorry." Lee continued to cry as her father sat silent for a moment with an upset look on his face.

Then eventually Lee took a deep breath and said, "You know... seeing you in this prison; a place where you're trapped... I thought I would be seeing something so scary walking in. But being in here now makes me realize I have seen something like this before. Prisons aren't just walls. They're in the mind too. And I've been trapped inside one almost as long as you have." Lee then looked right at her father in the eyes and said, "I forgive you. You may be trapped in this prison for life, but I'm done being trapped in mine." Lee's father then made a sigh and said, "Thank you."

* * *

Matt was sitting in his room reading a book, when he heard a knock on the door. Matt got up and said, "Yes?" Then then door opened and Lee stepped in. A surprised Matt said, "Lee? You must have gotten in using the spare key I gave you. But what's so important you..." Lee suddenly ran at Matt and then kissed him on the lips. After a moment of kissing, the two's lips parted as Matt said, "What was that for?" Lee then said, "For leading me by example to making the hardest choice I ever made. You see after seeing you forgive your mother, I... I went to the prison to forgive my dad." A shocked and surprised looking Matt said, "Really?" Lee nodded and said, "Yeah. And once I finally told him that, we began to talk for a long time. Like, a real long time. And... it gave me hope." Matt then said, "Like hope that you can create a positive relationship with him?" Lee then said, "No just that. But... if I can make a relationship with a man I _hated_ my whole life start to work, then I know I can make a relationship with a man I've _loved_ my whole life work. So with that being said... Matt... will you marry me?" Matt smirked and said, "You know we're too young right?" Lee then smiled and said, "After high school graduation of course." Matt then said, "Hmm. How about the day after we graduate?" Lee then said, "Sounds good to me." Matt with a big grin on his face said, "You serious?" Lee nodded and said, "Till death do we part serious." Then Lee and Mat began to kiss each other again as they began to lay on Matt's bed together while the kissing continued.

 **THE END**


End file.
